Harry Potter: A Journey to Survive
by Dreamwalkerjt
Summary: Yet another summer with the Dursley's. Anger and frustration led Harry to take matters into his own hands with new powers and enemies. Read profile page for update info. updating soon 10/14/2010
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and writing created and owned by J. K. Rowling… publishers and movie companies. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

The sun was blistering hot on that first day of summer vacation. Hot enough that most families chose to stay indoors with the air conditioners turned up full. The homes on Privet Drive were seemingly normal. All but one, the house at Number 4 held a family that was anything but average and in it's backyard the center of it all, a boy who was meant to be something extraordinary.

Harry knelt on the hot grass in front of Aunt Petunia's flowerbed pulling up weeds with his bare hands. Crouched over the garden as he pulled out the last of the weeds he stood up wiping the sweat from his brow and successfully streaking dirt across one his face without caring. He pushed the wheelbarrow of weeds towards the garden shed and then set about hauling the potted flowers and other material he'd need to the flowerbed.  He'd already mowed the lawn and trimmed the hedges. He sat on the ground again and started planting the new flowers his Aunt had gotten.  Ironically they were lilies. His Aunt Petunia was his mother's older sister. Harry had been sent to live with her and her family when he was just one year old after his parents died killed by a dark wizard known as Voldemort and to a lesser few as Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Albus Dumbledore saw fit that night all those years ago to place him in the care of his only living relatives, muggles, away from the wizarding world away from the camera flashes and endless attention that being the boy-who-lived would bring him.

_The boy-who-lived._ Harry thought dismally as he worked to pat the dirt around another placed flower. _I've lived all right- bringing the downfall of the most powerful dark wizard in years at only one year old…I lived, my parents died. _People targeting him because of the fame he'd only discovered upon the acceptance of his Hogwarts letter when he turned 11, he'd recently seen quite literally many people die as a result of that same man two of which were Cedric Diggory and Sirius Black, his godfather, the only parent he'd known.

_Sirius._ When he was younger and the cupboard under the stairs was where he was forced to sleep he'd often watched the shadows coming through the grate on the door wondering what his real family would have been like. Sirius though he'd only known him a short while, had been the answer to those childhood dreams. But Sirius was dead and in his mind he could blame Voldemort obviously; and Snape for goading his godfather to action, but secretly he placed most blame upon himself. It was because of him that Sirius went to the Department of Mysteries that night… that he fell into the veil. He was responsible for so many deaths a quiet voice whispered in his mind.

If that was not the least of his worries Dumbledore had after all he'd been through this last school term told him about the prophecy and then sent him on his way to the Dursley's with the quiet words to not send any letters to his friends because he might place them in danger.

For all his fourteen years Harry Potter had experienced more sorrow than any adult could imagine, he'd listened to those adults and tried his best to do the things they asked of him. The Dursley's working him since he was old enough to walk and properly clean and cook had relegated him to their personal slave, and then there was the wizarding world. One he'd only really known of since his 11thbirthday but all the same the people expected him to be a savior. They expected him to be this infallible person but never stopped to realize that he was just that, a person, and human. The wizarding world had readily turned against him when he didn't fit the mold of what they felt the boy-who-lived should be. When they'd discovered his parseltongue abilities, they'd labeled him the Heir of Slytherin, and therefore a dark wizard in the making, sent cautious, fearful glances his way after Cedric's death. His so-called best friend Ron had even turned on him out of jealousy, and kept secrets from him time and again. If people he was supposed to trust could turn against him so easily…. It was time for him keep some secrets of his own.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey everyone! So far I've gotten a few reviews, thank you to MysticSerpent- I know the first chapter was short but I didn't really notice that until after I posted it. Hopefully this one will be a decent length., shadow-walker090909- I'm not sure right now if I'm going to have any ships, but if I decide to it's free for all if it's H/Hr H/G Hr/R or any others. This is going to be a sort of superpower Harry story but he WILL work for his powers, he wont be getting everything handed to him. So far for my story Sirius is dead, I thought about having him alive but it serves my purposes for now with him being dead. Harry's keeping his secrets from the Order, mainly Dumbledore as that is who he is most angry with…but with everything that's happened so far he's realizing that he cant trust many people. I'm glad you like the first chapter keep reading and sending comments!

andrea10, and wowsergirl- thanks for the reviews, keep reading!

Reviews are now open to everyone, I didn't notice that people couldn't review anonymously so everyone review please…Does anyone know how to make my formatting from MS word show correctly when it's uploaded…it looks way different on ff.net. Ok that's everyone onto the good stuff J

========================== ========================

Harry had made some decisions. If he were in deed as Dumbledore had so kindly stated, the only hope for the defeat of Voldemort, well then he would fight. And…he would win.

After his time working outside the afternoon before Harry had walked through the backdoor to see Dudley's overly large backside sticking out of the open refrigerator door. Shaking his head at the thought of what good the little weight his cousin had lost on his school's forced diet when he came home to be coddled for the 'starvation he endured', and gained back all the weight and more. Harry quickly slipped past his cousin taking advantage of chance. He knew that Dudley would take any reason to push him around or worse even. Walking through the living room he saw his aunt standing by the window peering out of the curtains. She turned when she saw him enter.

"What are you doing inside? You still have work to finish!" she shrieked.

"It's hot outside Aunt Petunia, everyone else on the street is indoors because of it and I refuse to give myself a heat stroke working out there." Harry stated plainly. At Petunia's shocked look for him standing up for himself he bounded up the stairs to Dudley's second bedroom, he could never call the room his own with the remnants of Dudley's temper tantrum mishaps strewn about, nor did he wish to. No the home he wanted would be with people he loved and who loved him in return. He'd had the chance with Sirius, a chance that had been snatched away from him, now the only person he considered close to family was Remus Lupin, another of the Marauders and one of his father's best friends. Once inside the room he closed the door and stripped off the soaked with sweat, too big t-shirt and old pants he'd been wearing, Dudley's hand-me-downs, and plopped onto the bed. Stretching his body along the bed he rolled onto his stomach his thoughts spinning again for the second time.

**_I miss you Sirius, Mom, Dad…I know that you want what's best for me, I promise you now that I'll do whatever I can to be safe but I'm going to fight back! _****I guess I should figure out how exactly I'm going to do that then….**

With those brief thoughts he sat up again moving to the old desk Dudley had grown too big to sit at, of course it was sufficiently damaged before bestowed upon Harry but it served it's purposes. Glancing out of the window at the bright sky he reached a finger into Hedgwig's cage to stroke the feathers of her head for a minute before getting settled pulling out some paper and an ink pen.

_Things to do:_

_

Work on occlumency 

_

_

Homework 

_


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I don't know why but I just decided to post another chapter today so yay 2 and 3! I hope this means I'll be getting more reviews!

(==) is Parseltongue

[[ ]] is mind speech

--- ---- ---- ---- ----- ----- ---- ----- ---- ---- ----

Harry woke up the next morning earlier than usual even for him. Lately nightmares had plagued his nights so he was used to functioning on little to no sleep. Putting on the best clothes possible given his choices he pulled his invisibility cloak from his trunk along with his wand. Putting what little muggle money he had into one of his big pockets, and a baseball cap on he headed downstairs quietly to not awaken his sleeping relatives.

It was not 7:30 and he wanted to get a good start and he knew that whatever order members were watching the house wouldn't likely notice anything unusual at this hour. He grabbed an apple and a pack of peanut butter crackers and quickly checked outside for any of the order. Wrapping himself in the a school plain cloak with the invisibility cloak covering him he opened the backdoor halfway and snuck outside. Walking across the lawn quickly and quietly he headed towards the main part of town far enough before he stuck out his wand and called the Knightbus. The loud bang signaling the arrival of the Knightbus shocked him as usual but he shook it off and climbed up the steps.

"Welcome aboard the Knightbus!" greeted Stan

"I'd like to go to the Leaky Cauldron please" Harry spoke

"Alright then, that'll be 3 sickles and 2 knuts. I'll show you to your bed." Harry paid and the Knightbus jearked off towards it's destination causing Harry to stumble and hold on to the walls as he followed.

He sat in the bed and was just about settled when another hard stop threw him forward.

"Leaky Cauldron!" called the driver. Harry walked to the front of the bus and off to the sidewalk in front of the Leaky Cauldron with his cap on and pulled low on his head. His eyes darted around quickly as he walked in and passed Tom waving his hand in acknowledgement. Once in the back alley he tapped the appropriate bricks and the way to Diagon alley unfolded before him. No matter how many times he came through it he was always amazed at the bricks moving to open the entrance to the alley, maybe because that was some of the first real magic he'd ever seen so it would always hold a certain awe factor. He entered the street and saw many businesses still in the process of opening their doors.

Looks like it was a good idea to come early there's only a few people here already.

He walked all the way to the other end of the street to the wizard bank Gringotts. Once inside he headed to a goblin teller.

"I'd like to make a withdrawl from my vault please." He said with certainty handing over his key.

The goblin inspected the key and then looked to Harry in scrutiny before nodding his head and calling one of the assistant goblins to help Harry.

"Griphook, will escort you to your vault."

Harry and Griphook climbed into a cart and headed throught the rollercoaster ride to his vault.

"Lamp please" Harry handed Griphook the lamp.

"Key Please" the little goblin asked.

The vault doors opened and Griphook stepped to the side and Harry walked in.

"It really seems like no matter how much I spend it doesn't change why is that?" he asked curiously.

"Mr. Potter's vault replenishes itself every summer." Griphook stated plainly.

"How much money do I have actually?" Harry questioned, he'd never bothered to ask but now his curiosity peaked.

"A total of 1.5 million galleons in this vault, and a total of 25 million galleons and more in the Black family vault and others." Griphook stated.

Harry's eyes widened. "What do you mean the Black family vault and others?!"

"Did you not know Mr. Potter… Sirius Black left the fortunes of his family to you as well as the money from your family vaults sir" Griphook responded in a confused voice.

"What are you talking about noone told me about this, why didn't anyone mention this to me before?" Harry asked getting a bit angry.

"A letter of your bank statements and all necessary review documents are sent to the care of Mr. Dumbledore every term sir."

Harry was in shock. **_Dumbledore_**. He's never said anything about me inheriting more than what was in this vault let alone anything about Sirius' money being his. He had time to warn me from trying to write letters this summer, say that I had no choice but to stay with the Dursleys but couldn't find a moment to mention any of this!

Shaking himself from his thoughts Harry gathered a good amount of money into his sack.

"You are over your limit" Griphook's voice interrupted him.

Harry glanced up at him. Griphook pointed to the money sack.

"Mr. Dumbledore has a limit set on your accounts. You are not allowed to withdraw more than 1,500 Galleons 30 knuts from this vault at one time."

"What do you mean I'm not allowed? It's my money!" Harry asked angrier than ever.

"Yes that is true but he gave instructions…." Griphook began.

"Answer me this…who's money is this?"

"Yours sir"

"And it's my money that this bank gets it's profits from yes?"

Griphook nodded.

"Then why are my accounts controlled by someone other than myself without my knowledge?" Harry asked as calmly as possible.

Griphook paused. "Your accounts have been in the hands of Mr. Dumbledore since your parents death and the incarceration of Mr. Black. Only someone who is a wizard is allowed access to Gringotts, your muggle aunt is a squib but does not qualify. You should have had possession of you accounts returned to you upon your re-entry to the wizarding world and first year of schooling but I see that is not the case." Griphook stated sourly.

"No it is not. How can we remedy this situation. I want no one dictating what I can and cannot do with my own money and belongings." Harry stated.

"We can settle all these matters with the managers of the bank once we are done here sir" Griphook assured.

Harry nodded. "Can we see what the other vaults hold as well?"

"Until matters are settled upstairs you must have Dumbledore in your company to enter the other vaults sir" Harry's frown deepened.

They took the cart back to the main part of Gringotts and Harry followed Griphook to a manager's office.

Harry settled into a comfortable black chair across form the old goblin.

"Well Mr. Potter what can I help you with?" he asked in a grumbling tone.

Harry's brow furrowed slightly.

"I would like all authorization of my accounts transferred to myself and no one else with out my permission" he stated flatly. The goblin sat back in surprise.

"Mr. Potter I assure you that your accounts are very well handled…"

"I believe I made myself clear…I don't know why I was not informed of the status of my accounts before today, it is a mistake that I am sure you will not be making again, or maybe I should move my funds to another establishment?" Harry said sitting back in his chair.

"No sir! I'll have an assistant draw up the proper documents right now."

A moment later Griphook walked in with a sheaf of papers.

These will transfer all authority to you. Currently your account manager is a Mr. Pendleton, hired by Mr. Dumbledore…he is handling the processing of your inheritance from Mr. Black but has yet to take over the accounts from the Potter family trusts.

"Hired by Dumbledore? Who handled my accounts before then?"

The Potter family accounts were always handled by a private firm of witches and wizards of the old Harman clan."

"How can I contact them?" Harry asked.

"They have main offices in muggle London sir."

"Fine then. Withdraw all access Mr. Pendleton has for any accounts, expect to hear form the Harman's later today."

Harry signed the various papers and shook the goblin's hand.

"I need to get some money changed to muggle currency is that possible.?"

"Of course, Griphook can handle that sir."

Harry followed Griphook to his own smaller office where he set up a file for Harry.

"I thought you were just an assistant Griphook?"

"I am sir, but I am a personal accounts assistant…yours as well in fact, that is why I am always the one to show you to your vault."

Harry nodded in understanding.

"We can setup a muggle currency card if you wish sir? We have other means for wizarding funds as well?" Griphook suggested.

"That is a good idea…. what exactly is it?"

Griphook took out a form and a small leather bound book.

"The muggle currency card is what they call debit cards? It is like having a bank account in muggle banks and using the card instead of actual money, it is withdrawn directly from your accounts. The other is quite similar but for wizards."

He opened the book and Harry saw varied designs for the cards and began to flip through them finally deciding on one that was a lightening storm for the muggle card and another that had what looked like a phoenix on the front. He signed the needed paperwork.

"Now all you need to do to set them to your use only is place your wand hand thumb here and here" he said motioning to the cards.

Harry followed instructions and both cards glowed for a moment before his picture appeared on both, the wizarding one moving, along with a muggle ID which he raised an eyebrow at.

"The muggle cards have muggle deterrents on them so no one will ask any questions of your using them or age though if you are underage for alcohol and weapons in the muggle world you will not be able to buy them."

Harry nodded thanking the goblin again before heading out of the bank.

Once outside he decided to get his wizarding shopping done in bulk so he would not have to risk a return trip too soon. He headed off to Florish and Blotts retrieving a book list and gathered all the necessary books for next term for 6th through 7th year.

He walked around the store gathering other books he thought useful:

_Occlumency: Secrets to hide._

_Animagus studies: useful tips and practices_-- Drea Essence

_Basic potions No-Nos_ --- Cauldon Brunsun

_Potions for the future Auror_ ---Alden Christof

_It's a Charmed life: over 1,000 everyday charms and 50 more to make it interesting_.---Amelia Crosslake

_Defense spells for the Advanced_---Patrick Glasser

_The truth of myths: Ancient Magic_--- Melinda Haliwell

_Magical History and Practices_---Justin Memorie

_Medicinal plants and herbs_---Daisy Roseland

_Battle wizards: techniques to master_. --- Ian Shadowlance

He gathered all those books and a blank journal he thought would be good to keep notes on his favorite spells and potions and headed to the cashier.

"That will be 500 galleons 20 sickles and 3 knuts." The young cashier said.

Harry handed over the bankcard.

"Can you please put a feather light charm on the bag"

A minute later Harry was walking into the apothecary.

Picking up the potions sets for 6th and 7th year he picked pulled out the book on potions flipping through to where he'd seen the Veritaserum potion and gathering all those ingredients as well as a healing potions set.

"I wanted to know if you by chance have some sort of mail order catalog…I'm going out of town for a while and will be needing some supplies then but wont be able to get back" Harry lied.

"Sure we do…it takes a day or two to process the orders but many clients chose this option for larger orders" the woman at the counter stated, "would you like to get our complementary meditation oils?"

Harry shrugged and agreed, they were free so why not! After getting her to apply another feather light charm he took the bag and headed to his next stop. Inside Eyelops he bought some special supplements for Hedgwig to keep her healthy and the owl treats she loved.

He noticed the shop next to it was Magical Menagerie and decided to stop in and see what animals they had just for fun. He looked at the various birds, cats, rats, and toads meant for Hogwarts students and walked further. He had decided he would get a pet snake for no other reason that he would be able to talk to it….what was the use of having a talent and not refining it! He walked to that section and looked in at the many snakes.

==Hey did you hear about the wizard and the cow….==   
Harry heard one snake start off and quietly snickered at the joke it told. Snakes were weird creatures with different personalities he now saw. He still hadn't found a snake he really liked that is until…

= _Don't you think your time would be better spent paying attention to the human…he is obviously looking for a companion….=_

Harry glanced at the glass casing housing the snake he heard speaking and moved closer to look in. Don't waste your time on that one she's been here for a while now and no one will buy her temperamental thing she is! A store clerk told him. Harry nodded. I'm just looking really. The man nodded. "Just call me if you decide on one" and retreated to the front of the store.

_**=Temperamental my scales!**_ I just have standards, _honestly_ some of these wizards…no respect for serpents these days!= Harry smiled.

**==I agree with you there, but it's mostly out of false impression…. what's your name?== **Harry asked.****

=_You speak the language_!=The snakes around them hissed in shock.****

Harry still could not see the snake he talked to…she slithered forward and he gasped.

Her body was long but strong, she was a brilliant diamond color, not white and not gold but her scales shimmered in a regal way that he'd never seen of a snake.

=I do not have a name wizard. My master will choose it=

**==I've never seen a snake like you…you are beautiful==** Harry complimented.

The snake's scales shimmered a red color.

**==You blushed!==** Harry laughed.

=I am what is called a Empath Serpent. I can feel and express emotions…my scales change color based on my mood, when I take a master my scales will reflect his or her state.=

**==Well I'm looking for a pet…would you like to come home with me?==**

The snake nodded the lids of her eyes closing over her golden eyes. Harry left to get the store clerk.   
"I cant believe you want this snake…good luck, there is an owners guide that comes with her and you'll need to get the proper magical supplements to keep her healthy, her venom sacs have not been removed but I can do that for you now or later if you wish."

"No…I think I'll wait on that…. is she poisonous?"

"Yes- to both muggles and wizards…her venom can cause flu like symptoms in seconds in humans and in wizards depending on her empathic state she can kill or paralyze them physically or magically until an antidote is taken." Harry nodded his understanding as the clerk gathered the supplies.

"I'm going to look a bit more if you don't mind,"

Harry looked in a few more cages before coming to what looked like kittens. He got on his knees looking in at one in particular that looked strikingly like a white tiger…with silver eyes. The kitten moved to the front of the cage and sniffed at Harry. _You're a smart little one aren't you he thought._

[You smell good human- worthy] the little cub thought to himself. Harry fell back on his butt.

[[Was that you?]] He directed at the animal, how he wasn't sure but he did. The kitten looked up at him it's silver eyes showing shock.

[Hello! Who are you? Are you going to take me home? Are you a wizard…you must be if you're here!" the animal replied enthusiastically. Harry laughed out loud.

[[Hello to you to! You're a bit hyper aren't you? I am a wizard, I'll take you home with me if you want to come, I'd like that, my name is Harry do you have one?]]

[Yes I want to come with you…it's no fun here in the store all day! I don't have a name in human language] the kitten sent an impression of its name instead a gale of wind and rain.

[How about we call you Tempest?]] The kitten purred his agreement. Harry motioned to the clerk again and told him he'd be taking the cub as well.

"Well this is a good choice…he's not a cat if that's what you thought…he's what wizards call a **Mystel**, they are felines with magical abilities…these in particular have some elemental abilities and some unknown abilities as well some are more powerful than others you can tell that by the color of their eyes. This one here seems like a pretty strong one the only one as powerful would be with golden eyes but they are equals to these, the females, as this is male.   
"I can't take them both with me right now I still have some shopping to do…can I have them sent to my home later today?"

"That will cost a bit extra but we can do that." The man went into the back of the store to get the forms for Harry to sign.

==I'll be seeing you at home later today…after my shopping is over ok?== he asked the serpent. She nodded and curled up to sleep.

[[Ok Tempest I'll be seeing you at home in a little while ok?]] The cub growled in response.

[[I know you want to come but I have to finish my shopping in muggle London and I cant bring you with me.]]

[Ok]

[[Good I'll even bring you some treats home!]] Harry soothed.

He scratched the cub behind the ears through the cage. After signing the papers he quickly went to Madame Malkin's to get measured for his new school robes.

"I'll be needing Hogwarts robes and some others…I'm not sure exactly but maybe a dress robe, and a new winter cloak…do you have any robes to work in as well. Madame Malkin was as kind as ever helping him choose colors and designs and he left 45 minutes later with a feather light bag with his work robes in a smokey blue color, dress robes in a befitting blue-green with a pattern that looked like fire and water all at once running along the bottom and sleeves and a winter and spring cloak both in basic black with heat and cooling charms respectively. He asked her for a charmed bag to put all of his shopping bags into _(AN: feather light and tons of space…thing Marry Poppins bag here)_ He went into the next store and bought a new pair of dragon hide gloves and boots made from Hungarian Horntail, dyed black as well a proper wand holster for his wand that strapped to his wrist. With that he decided to head into muggle London.****


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey Everyone! Thanks for all the reviews so far I'm in the double digits now man! Keep em' coming. Thanks to Night-Owl123, kungzoune, andrea10, apraxas, and athenakitty for reviewing the last chapters.  
andrea10: glad you like Tempest and the snake…they'll be a good part of the story for a while so enjoy.  
Athenakitty: pets pets and more pets…no not really but they will play a part in this story…how big I'm not too sure yet. I hope this chapter answers the rest of your questions.

**The book titles I came up with on my own…I tried to be creative with them one in particular some of you might recognize along with the name of the law firm owners. Who can guess where they came from?? I'm going to be needing a name for Harry's snake so I'm putting it up for suggestions send me choices but you have to tell me what the name means.  
****So that's 2 things for you all to do… I'm a demanding thing aint I!**

**DISCLAIMER: DONT OWN HP, just my characters and plot.**

Harry stepped out of the Leaky Cauldron into muggle London with a sigh semi relief. He'd had to keep his head down so to speak while in Diagon Alley to avoid any Death Eaters. With the bit of muggle money he had he walked to a corner and hailed a black cab to Regent Street. Once there he marveled at the sights of the elegant displays in the buildings and the many people bustling about the street. Following the directions he'd been given he walked quickly through the crowds to the building owned by the firm. Walking inside he took a moment to look around the lobby area made up of modern looking furnishings that would be seen in a typical office building wondering if he was in the right place before making his way to a receptionist.   
  
"Welcome to Harman and Associates. How can I help you today?" A nice dark haired girl of about 22 asked politely. Harry shook himself from his thoughts.   
"Yes. I would like to speak to someone about an old account that I wish to reinstate."   
"Your name?" The woman asked.  
"Harry Potter."  
The woman blinked eyes widening slightly.  
"Yes sir, right away" before turning to the phone on her desk.

"Mr. Harry Potter is here to speak with you Ms. Harman."

Harry was kind of surprised by her reaction at first but then realized if his family was as important as he was coming to believe then this was what he should expect when people found out his name, aside from the stares he got from being the boy-who-lived. This was somehow more comforting, it meant something more than just a scar, it wasn't something he'd done to earn that kind of attention but just knowing it came from the respect people had for his family made it a good thing, one he hoped to live up to. Moments later the woman, Aileen, pointed him to the elevator and told him to go upstairs. Arriving on the 3rd floor he stepped out into a sort of waiting room where he saw another receptionist who greeted him.

"Mr. Potter, this way please, I'm Charity."  
"Hello, nice to meet you, thanks," Harry responded as she opened a door and ushered him inside.  
"Would you like anything to drink, tea, coffee…" she asked.

"I haven't had lunch yet, yes I'll take coffee if you have please…"

"No problem sir I'll make you my specialty" she smiled.

Harry turned back into the room seeing an older woman standing to greet him. She was taller than him at about 5'7 with long dark blond hair and strange violet colored eyes. She couldnt have been more than 25 but looked very professional in her deep blue business suit pants and cream colored blouse.

"Ah Mr. Potter, it's so good to see you, my name is Evangeline, please sit."

Harry sat in a comfortable chair, it much reminded him of Griffindor common room couches with its comfort but the colors in the room were all kinds of earth tones that he decided suited the woman before him.

"Thank you Evangeline Ma'm" he said as he sat.

"Now please tell me what you came here to discuss?"

"Well I just found out today that I am entitled to a great deal of money and who knows what other assets while over at Gringotts earlier…and well I asked and was told that Dumbledore has hired another representative on my behalf. Consequently, being I just found out this information on my own, I had no knowledge of him terminating services with you for I was not consulted, I'd like to re-hire you if possible. I understand that until he intervened my family had done business with you for a number of years and I'd like to keep it that way." Harry spoke with certainty.

The woman sat listening through his speech a small frown gracing her face, sparkling violet eyes glanced at him in surprise then anger.

"Well I never…I had no idea that this had happened. We were under the impression that this was done with your understanding. We have been with your family for years so it did come as a surprise to us but….well then we must make sure that things are corrected now. If you would like things returned to the state they were we can do that easily enough…that would mean we would represent your personal assets and appear in court at any time…your family have always been valued clients here, our families were old friends you see." she explained.

"That would be perfect…I don't know exactly what my assets entail, I am also as my knowledge the sole heir to the Black family trusts and do not know what that consists of either."

The woman looked about to pass out.

"The…but, oh my. Well then, your inheritance of the Potter fortune as it were would make you probably in terms a very rich young man, that combined with the Black's would make you dare I say, the richest wizard in Europe…."

Harry sat shocked into silence for a moment.

"Is there any way you can find out exactly what assets I'm entitled to?"

"Yes, yes of course…it will take a few days but that can be done with no problem. Having been in charge of your families accounts for years I know of much of the Potter assets, investments, and property."

"Property?" Harry asked. He'd only ever known of Godric's Hollow, which was where the house he'd lived in with his parents had stood, as far as he knew it was destroyed.

"Yes…there are a number of properties, at my last count 1 estate in Europe, I believe 2 smaller homes, 2 others in Asia, the one estate and summer home on the coast in Africa, property in the Americas and one home in Australia. I have no idea of the Black properties." She replied steadily.

Harry let out a noise of surprise.

"Well then…if the Black properties are anything like the one I have seen I'll want to sell off most of them if possible, but I'd like to have a review of them first…"

Harry spent the better part of an hour and a half in the office listening to the woman recount what she could from his family assets being interrupted once by Aileen with his coffee and then when she brought them in some lunch to eat along with a stack of files.

Harry sipped at the Irish cream flavored coffee, it had a dash of something he couldn't quite place and was delicious. He'd taken to drinking coffee through his relatives, Vernon insisted on coffee in the mornings though Petunia drank tea, which he didn't really favor much bar some flavors. For lunch he was treated to Chinese food, which he had never had before, his relatives refused to spend extra money on him buying him take out or bringing him to a restaurant when they dined out. When they had any sort of delivery food Harry simply went without or ate bread and water. With Dudley's size that happened often enough, the whale of a boy's cravings for foods far surpassed any pregnant woman's any day.

The files were those that had been recovered from Pendleton with more to come. Harry found that one of the homes counted in England was one his parents were building just after they got married but then had to go into hiding, thus it was never finished. Harry looked at the plans that were in that file.

"I think I would like to have this house finished if possible… I would like to make some additions if I could." He asked.

"No problem. You can give me whatever changes you wish to make…it wouldn't take long to complete I should think…it was done all except one final section and furnishing and all that…"

Harry smiled.   
"Well Evangeline, I really should get going…I need to go buy a few more things before I head back home… would you be able to suggest a place I could buy muggle clothing and other things?"

The woman smiled cheerily, "Sure… just down this street you'll find a number of fine places, I should think you can find anything you need in any of them Oxford street has a great deal more places if you don't, more department stores there than the boutiques you'll find here."

Harry nodded before making his way back out saying his goodbyes to both receptionists and out to where a cab was waiting for him and made the drive to Oxford Street deciding to look at the other shops on Regent when he came back to the Harman's.  
He went into one store that seemed to have some of everything. He went into the men's section of clothing and started by finding pants he thought would fit in jeans and then casual pants, as well as a few t-shirts and a button up shirt to find out what sizes he should be looking for. He went into a dressing room and tried on the few things and saw that he'd been only a little off in sizing.  
He spent the next half hour gathering various styles and colors of pants and shirts, pajama pants, since he rarely slept in shirts anymore, too constricting, shoes, socks, workout clothes (mostly sweatpants and sleeveless shirts, a baseball cap he could wear to keep the sun out of his eyes when he went for his planned morning runs, and two pair of sunglasses which he bought after deciding to get prescriptions put in them later. Finally leaving that store after an hour with 4 pairs of jeans, 3 pairs of casual pants in black, dark gray, and khaki, dress pants, and various t-shirts in different colors he found he liked, and button down shirts he thought went well with his nicer pants. Finding shoes that finally fit were a bit of a mission but he managed. Tucking away all of his findings in his bag he made the journey back to Number 4 again though excited to get his new plan started.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry for the delay I've had computer/internet problems. Thanks to all the reviewers you guys are great keep reading! I hope you guys like this chapter as much as the others. Glad you guys all seem to like Harry's pets to! If I could have a magic pet it would be these two lol. I hope you guys like the name I picked for the snake. Let me know what you think!

[ ] means talking with Tempest

==== means parseltongue

oOmeans talking to animals.

0000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000

By the time Harry returned 'home' it was 5pm. Sneaking into the backyard using his invisibility cloak he walked through the door with as little disturbance possible.

"Just where have you been for the entire day? Did you forget about your chores…you still have duties in this house don't you forget…every child needs discipline!" his Aunt said petulantly.

"Hello Aunt Petunia. I mentioned to you yesterday I would be at the library… I'm sorry I took so long but I just got caught up in my reading is all." Harry covered.

Petunia noticed the bag he carried. "What sort of rubbish are you bringing into our home!"

"Oh it's just some books I borrowed" Harry said as he began to make his way to the stairs.

Once in his room he put the bag on his bed and began taking out all the things he'd bought and storing what he could into his trunk leaving some in the bag since it wouldn't otherwise fit. After about 20 minutes a tapping at his window broke his concentration on the book about Battle Wizard's, one chapter in particular had caught his attention discussing how to cover your magical signature when being tracked, he'd almost forgotten! Four owls flew into the room settling in various places, two were holding thick envelopes, and two carrying one package between them. As he was closing the window he caught a slight movement from the shadows across the street. The Order.

He took the parcels from the first two owls feeding each an owl treat then sent them on their way out the window. He opened the two packages finding the catalogs for mail ordering supplies from the Apothecary and the other with the plans he was to look over for the house to be finished. Putting them aside for the moment he relieved the other two owls of their packages realizing finally what they could possibly be as he accidentally jostled one of the two boxes.

_==Owls, never could see the point in flying when landing is such an ordeal!! ==_ a 'feminine voice' hissed in aggravation. Harry began to take off the blanket covering the first cage.

_==I'm sure they meant you no harm, though I can see why you'd rather stay on the ground being a snake and all. Hello again==_ Harry replied once he'd opened the cage.

The graceful snake turned her head to him her diamond like scales and sleek body moving slightly then she came gliding out onto his bed. Her gold eyes surveyed her surroundings and her scales shimmered a basic pale silver color, he supposed that showed a neutral response.

_==Yes well. Hello Master, it is good to be…home? ==_ She replied.

Harry laughed slightly at her tone knowing what she meant.

_==Home, not really, this is my cousin Dudley's second bedroom, I come here during the summer when school is out but this is not home to me...==_ he trailed off.

I'm not sure I have a home anymore, it use to be Hogwarts but it seems like I always get hurt there, and I come back here and get hurt more…  
His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a slight growl from the other cage.  
"Oops. Sorry Tempest come on out here boy" he said opening the cage.  
Tempest stepped out carefully stretching in one truly cat-like move before bounding to Harry's lap.

[_Harry_!] Harry scooped up the little tiger cub in his arms snuggling him a bit before setting him back in his lap.

[_Well it's good to see you to Tempest_!]

_==Master, we should complete the bonding then we will all understand each other…==_ stated his snake.

_==Sounds good. We need a name for you first though…how about…. Dysis-Ira _(D-Iyses-Era) _the first part means sunset, because of the way your scales change so many colors, the second part means seer, someone who has visions; I'll call you Dysis or Ira for short==_

_==Yes I like it. It suits me==_ She said as her scales glowed sparkling like crystals.   
Hedgwig come and meet them girl. Hedgwig hooted softly gliding down from her perch to rest on Harry's shoulder. Hedgwig, these are new friends Tempest, and Dysis-Ira. Hedgwig hooted a greeting.  
He picked up a guide for the animals from a package tied to the first cage and Hedgwig settled back on her perch while he quickly read through the processes.

_When taking care of magical animals it is important to utilize their abilities less they go untrained. You have chosen a Mystel and Empath Serpent as your pets. Mystel's have the gift of the elements.   
Your main duty to these animals is to teach them when and when not to use their abilities, though knowledge of their basic elemental powers exists it is unsure what other powers they have, though there have been reports of some having a telepathic link to their chosen master (the last of that type of bond was supposedly Godric Gryffindor himself)._

_ Your other pet is what is known as an Empath Serpent, they are highly sensitive to emotions and can reflect the emotional state of their chosen masters. If they have yet to bond with someone they will reflect their own emotional states. Below is a list of known colors and their meanings. These animals telepathically link to their masters if they deem them worthy otherwise the only way to communicate is through parseltongue, or understanding spells which allow the snake to comprehend your commands but you will not understand their responses._

_Blue: Relaxed_

_Blue-green: Calm_

_Green: Sensetive_

Purple: Insulted 

_Red: Anger_

_Light Red: Embarrassed_

_Light Cream: Indifferent_

**Combinations of colors have different meanings:**

_Silver/Gold:_ this state reflects the snake's contentment and the master's peace of mind.

_Bronze/Black_: this shows the master is physically injured.

Silver/Blue: _Secretive_

_Bronze/Silver:_ this shows the master is mentally injured.

The basic **diamond** color of the snake shows it's good health.

_**When the snake's eyes change color to black and it's base color, it is physically or mentally injured.**_

_Due to the fact that so few have successfully bonded to these animals there are other colors that we do not know the meaning of._

Once Harry had read through the manual for both of his new friends he was slightly confused. He looked up to see Dysis staring at Tempest her scales a deep purple color.

_==What's going on? ==_

_==That…that **feline** tried to pounce on me! == _she said indignantly gliding towards him.__

Harry turned his attention to Tempest_._

_[Why are you pouncing on her may I ask]_

_[I wanted to have fun Master; you were busy so I wanted to play with her!] _the young cub replied innocently his silver eyes gleaming with laughter, or what would be for a feline.

_==He was just playing Dysis, he's only a cub after all==_ Harry appeased his snake.   
_==I don't see where it talks about a way for us to understand each other, will this work for Hedgwig to?==_

_==Well that's because it's not in there, every familiar knows how to bond to their human, and each other, though it hasn't happened in a long time for one wizard to have more than one familiar bonded. I don't know if it will work for her, if it were possible you would have had instructions before now on how to do so. ==_

Harry nodded in understanding.

The complete bonding took only 10 minutes for him to bond to each of his new familiars and then 10 more to bond all of them with a telepathic link to understand each other. Testing it he found that though the link wasn't as solid as with the other two animals he could convey thoughts to Hedgwig and she him, he had a feeling there was a better reason than what Dysis knew but it would need further research.

It was about 7 at night and dinner was ready. Harry headed downstairs into the kitchen, to help his Aunt finish setting the table and sorting out the food.

"Boy your aunt tells me you were out of the house all day today! _You better realize you must earn your stay here!_ You have chores to do if you expect to live under our roof, we will not tolerate your lazing about when there is work to be done!"

"Yes Uncle. I had some things to take care of because of the Order today. I'm supposed to start my training tomorrow" Harry lied.

"T-training…just what are you talking about" Petunia scoffed.

"Well I'm going to start physical training tomorrow, if I'm expected to kill Voldemort then I need to be up to the job I suppose" Harry said plainly.

Dudley paled, Vernon's face turned a brilliant purple and his Aunt Petunia's nostrils flared making her look even more like a horse.

"W-w-what do you mean _**kill**_!" questioned Dudley.

"I'm the only person who can kill Voldemort, you remember him don't you Aunt Petunia. He's the one that killed my parents, your sister" Harry said bitingly.

Petunia's face showed her shock at his tone.

"_GO TO YOUR ROOM_!" Vernon bellowed.

Harry grabbed his plate and retreated before his Uncle could say more. He plopped onto his bed jostling both Tempest and Dysis who were talking to each other.

_oO That's not true is it Master!_ Oo**** argued Tempest.

Harry grinned noting the silver/blue of his snake's scales.

**** oO_What's not true?_ Oo****

****_oO I just told him that in the Muggle world feline's wear collars, that you have one for him to. Oo _****Harry laughed lightly.

_oO Well in that case it is true Tempest, muggles do put collars on their pet cats, so if they get lost someone will return it. I have yours over here. Oo****  
_Digging through the box that was next to his bed he pulled out a piece of what looked to be black leather with some type of silver pendant attached.   
****oO See here it says your name and if someone finds you lost, a wizard all they do is tap their wand tip to the pendant, if it's a muggle they'll bring you to the store next to the Leaky Cauldron, it's an animal shop an old wizard lady runs for muggle animals. It's not that bad I promise, and when I can use magic I'll make it look even nicer, maybe put on a nice sapphire, you'll look striking!oO Harry assured putting the collar around Tempest's neck.   
He picked him up brought him over to the cracked mirror on the desk so he could look at himself.

oO Ooh, looks nice, shiny oO he said trying to bat at the dangling pendant. Harry smiled then looked down seeing Dysis slithering up his leg and reached down an arm letting her wrap herself around it. She looked into the mirror and Harry smiled seeing the three of them watching as she glowed a steady blue-green color. A tap at his window caught his attention for another time that night.  
He opened it letting in a brown owl, feeling a pang recognizing it as a Hogwarts owl. He took the letter from it's leg.

> _Harry,_
> 
> _I suspect that these days since the end of term have treated you well. Our last meeting was not on the best terms but I hope you have come to see my views on the matter and why things must be the way they are. I was made aware of quite a few owls delivering to your home this evening. I must again caution you against contact with your friends it is for the best. Remember the 3 day rule and keep in touch._
> 
> _Sincerely,_
> 
> _Albus Dumbledore_
> 
> _Headmaster of Hogwarts_

Tempest still wrapped around Harry's arm turned a deep red color.


	6. Chapter 6

> AN: Thank you to everyone that's reading and for the reviews. Thanks blulily07 for the tip. Athenakitty for the questions, Harry wont be getting a trunk just yet...you'll see what happen's as far as the Dursley's go soon. Frog1: so far there are no ships, if I decide to have a ship it's up for grabs maybe I'll do a poll later. csferosha: you asked if Petunia was a squib or not...I dunno why I wrote that, she's not, my mistake everyone! I think you'll like what I do with disguises in the next few chapters. Vampire Story Hunter: great minds think alike I guess, I've had some similar ideas on how to make this more interesting, keep reading! Thanks everyone else for reading I hope all of you like this chapter and send me some feedback it helps me write when I can see what you think about what I'm doing so far so....**R/R please!**   
------- ---------- --------- ------------ ------ ------ ----

[[ talking to animals]]  
[[ _talking to animals mentally_]]

(hopefully that's easy to understand than the oO if not someone tell me)  
---------- ------------- ------------------ -------------------- ----------------

Previously:

A tap at his window caught his attention for another time that night.  
He opened it letting in a brown owl, feeling a pang recognizing it as a Hogwarts owl. He took the letter from it's leg.

> _Harry,_
> 
> _I suspect that these days since the end of term have treated you well. Our last meeting was not on the best terms but I hope you have come to see my views on the matter and why things must be the way they are. I was made aware of quite a few owls delivering to your home this evening. I must again caution you against contact with your friends it is for the best. Remember the 3 day rule and keep in touch._
> 
> _Sincerely,_
> 
> _Albus Dumbledore  
__Headmaster of Hogwarts_

Tempest still wrapped around Harry's arm turned a deep red color. 

--- ---- ------- --------- ------ ------ ------------ --------- --------- ---

Harry glared at the letter in his hands and then blinked as flames incinerated the parchment before his eyes. He sat there unmoving, in shock.

[[Master your elemental abilities are surfacing!]] An excited Tempest stated.

Harry turned to look at his familiar.

[[ What do you mean my elemental abilities?]]

[[ You are an elemental wizard Master Harry, I do not know over which elements you have control but you will most likely have some, most wizards do not realize they have the power because it is so weak but I doubt you will have that problem]] Dysis spoke from her position on his arm her gold eyes flashing happily.

[[ You must have control over your elements master, it can be dangerous, I can control the elements during a storm, us Mystel's are all gifted with some element]]

[[ Oh crap, I just did magic, Fudge will surely expel me now!]] Harry groaned.

[[ No Master, I don't believe they can detect elemental magic, it's an ability that was governed by the Battle Wizards long ago…when they died off well, everyone thought the abilities did as well I suspect]] Dysis explained.

Harry reached over and picked up the book he had been reading before flipping through to find anything on elementals.

> Chapter 2
> 
> Using the gifts of nature and beyond
> 
> Elementals are powerful witches or wizards gifted with control over an element. Elementals usually have a keen ability in the fighting arts and therefore most have become Battle Wizards. The school of Battle Arts was founded by such a wizard in centuries past known as Cassius. The greatest battle wizard known to date was Merlin himself. Abilities of Battle Wizards vary though most have gifts in varied areas of the Arts. Training commences on first sign of elemental ability if strong enough and usually lasts two years or more depending on the wizard. Those with weak talents in the elements are required to complete one term of study to ensure control, often this gift is passed off as accidental magic by ordinary wizards but those with knowledge of elementals will be able to sense the potentials.

****

"Wow so I must have control over fire, accidental magic, maybe that's why I have a hard time controlling my magic when I get angry, I haven't seen Ron or Hermione have a problem like that." Harry spoke out loud. He flipped back through to where he'd left off forgetting about Dumbledore's letter and continued reading through the night. Finally at about 1 AM he turned the last page of the book and sat thinking as he flipped back to a particular chapter.

> Chapter 3
> 
> Magical Signatures
> 
> Due to the organization of Battle Wizards we often begin training at younger ages. Where ordinary wizard law restricts use of magic out of school term until of legal wizarding age, 17, it is important for elementals to learn to control their abilities and learn to combine it with other magical abilities. For that reason this incantation can be done to remove magical signature from a wizards wand until a battle staff can be constructed as well as other training and to secure specific locations for training so as not to be interrupted by needless Ministry warnings:
> 
> To block magical signature on a wand you must be able to call upon your element. To do this it is suggested that you bring yourself into a meditative state where your mind is clear. Focus your mind and learn to block out unnecessary thoughts. Once that is done you must find your magical center, this will lead you to what is often termed a spirit guide. Do not be alarmed if it takes some time before you are able to reach this point, but once you have your guide will explain the rest.

Harry looked up from his book as Tempest cuddled closer to him on the bed Tempest curled next to his pillow. Looking towards the battered alarm clock he could see it was now 2:30 and decided to get some sleep and try meditating and his physical workout after he'd rested.

_HARRY's DREAM_

_Harry found himself in a forest, it wasn't dark and foreboding like the one back at Hogwarts but lush and green, it was daylight and he could see various colors of flowers, he saw bushes nearby rustling from the slight breeze flowing through.  
The forest smelled wonderful, pine and dew mixing well with the sweet scent of flowers and herbs. He turned around trying to figure out just where he was but not getting any better idea. He set off in one direction hoping to find someone that could help him. After some time he got the feeling he was being watched, it unnerved him but he tried not to make it obvious. He heard the rustling of leaves behind him and then a barely audible sound as whatever had been following him landed. He froze then raised his hands up to show he had no weapons slowly turning around only to be meet with the point of an arrow in his face!_

Harry woke with a start. That was an odd dream, I guess it wasn't a bad one since my scar isn't hurting any more than usual. He rolled over in his bed hoping to be able to doze for a few more minutes. An annoyed growl made him shoot up remembering Tempest was sleeping next to him.   
Looking down he saw his disgruntled familiar glaring at him with silver eyes. His clock told him it was 9AM. Feeling grateful for the little sleep he'd gotten he got out of bed grabbing some of his new workout clothes and headed to the bathroom quietly knowing the Dursley's were only just waking up and wanting to avoid their anger as long as possible. After he'd showered and dressed he pulled on a pair of muggle sweatpants and a sleeveless shirt to workout in. Once in his room he quickly wrote a note to the order this being a 3rd day hating that he had to report to them, as if they weren't watching his every move. At least it would keep them out of his way for a while if he wrote.

> _Remus,_
> 
> _I'm fine; so far everything is well this summer. If I find any trouble happens I'll do what you asked. I hope you are doing well. Tell Hermione and Ron hello for me, they haven't sent a note with any of the letters you've sent._
> 
> _Harry._

Remus Lupin was the only Order member he willingly wrote to. So far all of his letters had been to him, he had no urge to contact anyone else, despite everything he did worry for him. Lupin had been his father and godfather's best friend, and he'd always been like an uncle to Harry. But, he was loyal to Dumbledore and the Order foremost and Harry knew if he spoke about any of his summer plans he would tell Dumbledore, not to betray him, but just from worry trying to protect Harry. Any other time he would have been glad for it but not this summer, he was tired of people 'protecting' him, he was in charge of his life and the sooner they realized that the better. Ron and Hermione he knew were staying at Order Headquarters for the summer but neither of them had even tried to slip a note in with Order messages or told Remus to say hello for them.

Downstairs Harry set about preparing breakfast for his relatives his Aunt Petunia sweeping into the kitchen pinning him with a stare that said just because they were tolerating him didn't mean he'd get away with not doing any work. He heard the lumbering gate of his Uncle and Cousin descending the stairs. Putting the last of the sausages onto a plate he turned just in time.

"Where is our breakfast boy"?

"Here Uncle Vernon" he said as he put the plates on the table. He watched as Dudley piled bacon, eggs, sausage, and toast with jam onto his plate. Having won that boxing title the year before he'd taken to actually working out during the year with his trainer at school but once at home in the summer he stuffed his face like it was going out of style. Harry put some bacon and a piece of sausage on his plate along with a helping of eggs and some orange juice. Remembering his pets he called for them.

[[ Hey you two come downstairs for food and water]]

[[ Coming Harry]] they both responded. A minute later Tempest came bounding into the kitchen with Dysis wrapped around him.

[[ Never again….that animal doesn't know the meaning of moving slowly]] Dysis complained as she unwrapped herself and Harry picked her up.

"What are THOSE!" screeched his Aunt.

"Oh these are my familiars. This is Dysis, she's an Empath Serpent, and Tempest is a Mystel" he responded nonchalantly.

"Why are they here, you didn't have them before!" his Uncle raged.

"No they were delivered just yesterday, they wont hurt you if you don't make them angry or hurt me" Harry said as he settled a small bowl of water for Tempest. Twenty minutes later Dysis wrapped herself around Harry's upper arm and up around resting her head on his shoulder Tempest trailing at Harry's feet happily. Harry retrieved his wand and headed outside. In the backyard he settled under a large tree to meditate.   
Using some tips he'd learned from the book on Occlumency he slowly cleared his thoughts locking them securely in his mind until finally he was ready. He began by focusing on his magic, trying to see it in his mind. An ocean spread out before him, he was standing on a cliff looking out at it. He sat there taking in the feel of his magic in the breeze flowing around it the earth beneath his feet, the smell of the water and sound of the waves crashing against the rocks below him.   
Finally he focused specifically on his element. The feel and look of fire, he could almost feel the heat flowing through his body settling in his hands. He sat there quietly for half an hour focusing his mind and exploring the depths of his magic. Once he was comfortable with that he let the image of himself in his mind settle on the rock and a misty shape began to form in front of him.


	7. Chapter 7

> AN: **gallandro-83=** Thanks for the review! First, no Harry wasn't in front of the hosue when he summoned the knight bus sorry it seemed that way, I know there are some similarities from other stories I've read a lot of good ones on here and they've undoubtedly stuck with me but I am trying to make this my own without the usual stuff everyone has. I don't expect for Harry's familiars to play a big role just yet they are mostly there as companions to him. **Atheenakitty= **I cant say just yet but I'm sure you can guess at least one since he's already sort of used it. **Yugioh/Potter/Pokemon= **fan No only Tempest and Dysis, you'll find out more about Hedgwig soon. **The Vampire Story Hunter=** because of you I had to go find out what the heck a kitsune was lol. **Talons**= glad you like it so far!, **Klover P=** I'm showing mercy- here's your update
> 
> Thanks for all the reviews everyone! The big 50! I hope you enjoy this chapter; I really would like to hear your comments on this one!
> 
> ================== ============

He could only stare as the mist before him took shape. Swirling and shifting weightlessly as it formed into what he would come to know as his spirit guide. A magical guide that would help him explore the magic in him to learn more and grow. A peaceful face developed in the mist, torso, legs, arms, hands, and feet. He was in awe for a moment. "Hello Harry Potter, I am your spirit guide."

"Hello…um well, do you have a name?"

"My name is Crystal. I'm supposed to help you develop your skills both magical and physical."

"Wow. So…you can help me become a battle master? Or well how…I mean we're in my mind right, how can you help me train physically?"

"It's a gift of the trade I suppose, only a few witches and wizards have been gifted with access to their guardians those who have in the past became battle masters. I can appear to you in your world now that we have made a connection in your mind."  
"Well with my magic I guess that's the first thing to worry about and my connection with Voldemort. I cant do magic outside of school, in the battle masters book it said something about finding help this way…. and with my visions from Voldemort well, that's another issue, I've been doing occlumency exercises I learned from Snape and I read through some books I picked up but I still need some help to strengthen my barriers."

"We're going to have a lot of work ahead of us. I know you've started some things with your parent's house but we need to go somewhere else…. there is a place made for battle master training."

"Where exactly?"

"We'll worry about that after we get other matters taken care of?"

Harry nodded listened as she led him through meditation with his element.

Harry spent another hour in his meditative state learning how to mask his power and strengthen his mind against Voldemort.

-------- --------- ---- - --------------------------------- --------------

Harry was glad to be really starting his training. Since his magic could no longer be detected he had some things to take care of. He had taken to using a deep meditation most nights it in some way rejuvenated his body a lot better than just sleeping could and found that the meditation oils from the shop were very useful in calming him when he finally started using them. After meditating for a while that first day he had gone back inside knowing staying there any longer would raise suspicions from the Order since he knew they were watching.

The next day he finished the paperwork he had for the house he was having built and started to pack the rest of his belongings. Once he sent in his paperwork to finalize everything he knew Dumbledore would find out, Harry was surprised that he hadn't found out about his Gringott's account. He played with Tempest for a while after that waiting on the response from Remus. Just before lunch he heard the tapping at the window and saw two birds. He let Hedgwig back in and took the letter from her leg.

> _Harry,_
> 
> _I'm glad that you are doing well. I hope that you are ok with the Dursley's. I'm leaving for a special assignment in a day's time. I'll be out of touch for a while so, look after yourself. I know you are going through a lot right now losing Sirius, so am I, but try not to let it get you down. Stay safe. _
> 
> _All of the Weasley's are here for the summer except Percy, Hermione is here as well. Dumbledore didn't think it was safe for them to be at their homes. I don't know why they have not tried to write to you sooner but they know very well of your letters. I'm sure everything is fine and they'll write you soon._
> 
> _--Remus_

Harry looked to the other bird. It was a very odd sort he'd never seen before, it looked more like a hawk and on closer inspection he found it was. He cautiously opened the note unsure of whom it was from.

> _Harry,_
> 
> _I hope the summer is treating you well. I'm off on some important business for Dumbledore so I wont be able to write often. Don't you worry about those rags of newspapers, I know you're just fine Harry. I still say you're a darn good thumpin wizard no doubt about that! Keep your head up Harry; enjoy your birthday gift I know its a few days early but I wanted to be sure to send it to you now. Write if you need anything._
> 
> _Hagrid_

Harry folded the note up again. He could just picture Hagrid muttering 'Shouldnta said that' in his usual fashion. Obviously something was going on that no one wanted him to know about. It only made him surer of his plans. He re-checked all of his belongings, sent Hedgwig on her way, and used his wand to shrink his trunk before crept out the back door of the house using his invisibility cloak and a well-used notice-me-not charm. (AN: don't ask where I'm getting ideas for charms and spells, I'm just making them up as I go along lol!)

Once he'd walked a few blocks away from Privet Drive and knew he had cleared the wards Harry ducked into some shadows in an alleyway and brought up a shield around himself, then concentrated before whispering:

"_T'ekla sae' Rayilas Silvean' r'asye_," it seemed as if the shadows covered him his eyes flashing brilliant silver before he vanished.

> (AN: This is where I was planning to stop since I wasn't sure where I was going with this but I decided not to post it because it was so short and voila! Inspiration!!)

Harry reappeared in the deep in the shadows of a forest. It looked just like it had in his dream and he was in full alert once he gained his bearings as he started to walk the way Crystal had ingrained into his mind. He found it a lot easier than he'd expect to navigate his way through the woods and started to enjoy listening to the sounds of nature around him as the sun began to light the way with Tempest strolling at is side and Dysis wrapped around his arm. By midday he was at his destination and looked toward a rock formation before speaking again.

[ Do either of you see anything that could be the entrance?]

Dysis slithered down to the ground and helped search. Finally about 10 minutes later…

[Here! Harry, I found it here.] she said.

Harry walked over to where she was and pushed back some of the vines and bush that had grown to cover the rock formation he was looking for. He placed his hand on the center of the four rocks and spoke…

"_Atarlis valan sae'_ " and low rumbling could be heard as smooth rock before him lent way to an entrance in the hills. He carefully pushed back the shrubs blocking the rock formation before letting Dysis climb back up onto his arm and calling Tempest to stand close behind him as he entered holding out his wand.

It was dark inside and he heard the wall sliding back in place behind him so he focused on his magic and soon had a glowing ball of silver energy released from his hand floating ahead of him to guide the way. He walked a good distance more thankful for thinking to cover him up well, as the cave system he realized he was in was cold though not too uncomfortable. Finally he came to the branching section Crystal had spoken to him about and took the third tunnel and walked another mile in before feeling the strong presence of magic.

=======**Translations**===

_T'ekla sae' Rayilas Silvean' r'asye=_ Soul shadows take me to Rayilas forest

Atarlis valan sae' = Grant me entrance


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Thanks for all the reviews so far everyone. Not as many as usual for that last chapter. This one is longer than usual but I didn't go into as much detail. Let me know what you think of everything.

Previously:

"_Atarlis valan sae'_ " and low rumbling could be heard as smooth rock before him lent way to an entrance in the hills. He carefully pushed back the shrubs blocking the rock formation before letting Dysis climb back up onto his arm and calling Tempest to stand close behind him as he entered holding out his wand.

It was dark inside and he heard the wall sliding back in place behind him so he focused on his magic and soon had a glowing ball of silver energy released from his hand floating ahead of him to guide the way. He walked a good distance more thankful for thinking to cover him up well, as the cave system he realized he was in was cold though not too uncomfortable. Finally he came to the branching section Crystal had spoken to him about and took the third tunnel and walked another mile in before feeling the strong presence of magic.

==== ===== ==== ====== ======

_"Welcome Harry Potter. Before you are the entrances to the Battle Masters realms. You have come this far with aid from your spirit guide, please stand on the marked spot before you."_ A clear voice sounded.

Harry glanced around on the floor and could see a shimmering crest marked in the center. It was a simple design of a sword and staff crossed with runes he couldn't read forming a circle around it in intricate detail. He cautiously stepped forward and was surrounded by a gray mist. He felt as if he was being judged, watched, by what he did not know. After a few moments thoughts assailed his mind, he could hear voices and then there was a searing pain across his back and down one arm. He briefly thanked whatever thought made him release Dysis from his arm and sat her with Tempest away from whatever magic was causing this. The pain of whatever force was flooding through him made him stumble but did not bring him to his knees. He grit his teeth and waited out the pain trying to focus on the voices he could hear that seemed to come from the shadows around him as the mist gave an eerie glow to the cave.

_"He is strong"_

_"Yes, and brave as well. A bit stubborn"_

_"He holds intelligence inside him"_

_"Odd companions he has, no one has ever brought pets with them before"_

_"He seems to have suffered, he is somewhat frail is he not?"_

The voices continued their discussion of him until finally Harry was a bit fed up.

"I can hear you, you don't have to talk like I'm not here!" he said outloud.

All talking stopped. The pain had long gone and Harry just stood in the mist waiting.

"You can hear us young one?" a soft voice asked from the shadows.

Harry turned to where the voice came from.

"Yes I can who are you. Where are you?" Harry asked growing confused.

"Well then I see there is more than meets the eye with you young one." One of the voices spoke again as a figure materialized from the shadows. One by one each of they stepped forward four in all.

"We are _Shadow Guards_. We were charged with guarding this place by the founder of the Battle Arts School to judge and mark those worthy of their skills and knowledge."

That was when Harry realized that the talking before wasn't out loud but in his head sort of.

"What's going on…why was I hearing you in my head…I was wasn't I…."

"You are gifted with mind speech it seems, a rare talent, it allows you to hear telepathic speech from animals and people."  
Harry nodded in understanding.

"You are worthy young one. You may go forth, we will see you once you cross the barriers." One of the women spoke up.

Harry picked up Tempest who was curled around Dysis on a nearby rock and let Dysis slip onto his waist as his back and arms were sore. He grabbed his bag of belongings and walked down the tunnel to the right that the shadows pointed to. He came out three minutes later gasping at the sight before him.

It was a sort of canyon; a waterfall ran from one cliff creating a river that stretched into one section. There were plateaus and he could make out all kinds of flowers and plants in what seemed a garden at one end of the canyon. He noticed a series of caves that looked to be storage areas of a sort and finally his eyes rested on a wonderful manor. It was a nice size with large windows and he could see that for the most part it was made of stone much like Hogwarts. He saw a smaller building not far from it. He made sure Dysis was settled before he moved down the rocky path towards the manor.

It took him 5 minutes to make his way down the side of the cliff from the caves and 10 to walk the distance to the manor. He reached the front door and saw the same crest as in the caves. Before he could knock the door opened and he was meet with the Shadow guards and his guardian spirit.

They led him inside and Harry took in the simple furnishings, it was very rustic looking, but very comfortable, the floors were stone but had various colorful rugs here and there, the walls were covered with a large mural that showed a forest he gathered was the one that lined the back of the canyon, it went throughout the house and was very peaceful. Harry was brought to what would be his room, a simple accommodation of full sized bed, a big picture window with a window seat, desk made of a rich wood and two doors one leading to a closet and another to his bathroom. After depositing his things and laying Tempest on his bed he discarded his ripped shirt and dirty clothes and took a good soak in the Jacuzzi sized tub, the water stinging his skin with it's heat but relaxing his tense body.

He climbed out a short time later and examined the result of the pain he'd endured in the caves. A tattoo spread across his back and another down one of his arms, and a ban of runes on the other. The one on his back seemed to be some kind of bird though it was only an outline. The ban of runes was varied in color while the tattoo down the upper half of his left arm was another outline. He dried off and putting on his boxer briefs and a pair of comfortable cargo pants in an earthy green color and a light airy white shirt that wouldn't rub against the new markings much. He re-entered his room slightly startled to find his spirit guardian sitting at his desk.

"Hello again Harry" she smiled.

"Hello Crystal, can I get some explanations about this place now… and exactly what is going on…I feel like things have happened way too fast the last few days." Harry sighed sitting on the bed.

"Well then, let's go down to the kitchen and get you some food while we talk.

"Well first thing I should say is that your magic can't be detected here even if we have already covered that obstacle before your arrival here. We are currently in the ancient training grounds of the _Battle Masters_ as most call them. The people you meet before are indeed the last of the line; they are the chosen guards of this realm and your personal guards and trainers. We will be instructing you on the abilities you have and various ways of combat. You'll be learning a lot of different subjects, potions, charms, creatures, magical and non magical fighting, arithmancy, ancient runes, and a few other skills that come with your power markings."

"That sounds like a good plan, I'd hoped to learn up on a lot of that stuff myself this summer with the books I planned to buy. I even thought about joining a martial arts school a few blocks from the Dursley's. _**Wait**!_ _Power Markings_…the tattoos? What exactly are those things, they _hurt_!" Harry exclaimed.

Crystal laughed.  
"Well I don't see where we'll have a problem with your training if you were already interested in learning it all. The power markings are the tattoos yes. Right now they should be _outlines_ of the animals you can naturally transform into. They will fill in as you gain control over each form."

"_Natural forms_?! I guess that means I can change into more than just those? What about those runes on my other arm?"

"_Runes_?" she asked stunned.

Harry pulled up the sleeve of his shirt to show her.

"_Hmm_. I see, these represent your elemental abilities, it is common for battle mages to control an element, you apparently have control of more than one though fire comes with more ease, I did not see this before during your meditation. You control the natural four of _earth, wind, fire, and water_ **and one other**."

"The Shadow Guards? Can I meet them? I only talked to a few of them…are they really my guards, like for when I leave here to?"

"Yes they will return in a moment they each had some things to prepare for you. Only two of them will return with you if you wish it, there must always be two guards here to maintain the realm."

As she spoke they could hear a commotion as the group of guards came in from outside.

The first a man was tall with silver hair spiked with black at the tips and bright blue eyes he was quite tall about 6 ft.

Next was one of the women who had long deep brown hair and hazel eyes she was slight in build and had almond colored skin, Harry could tell she was stronger than her small appearance told.

The other woman was right behind her she was laughing at something as she walked in, with dark red hair that was almost black and bright eyes that seemed to flash with a golden light.

Last was the other man who had long black hair with silver streaks and gray eyes and looked a lot like the previous man in build.

"Well then I see you've finished with your bath, we should introduce ourselves properly. I am Kree," said the first woman. "Just call me Frost" greeted the first man with a cool smile; "Nirel" said the redhead and finally, "Zephyr."

Harry started his training that same night, his new teachers making him relearn a lot of material he'd covered in Hogwarts in previous years as a review before they started on the new texts. They finally let Harry go to bed at 2am. He slept until eleven on that first morning waking when a blast of cold water hit him in the face.

"Wake up Harry, its time for lessons! Up and dressed, you want breakfast before training" Frost grinned evilly as he walked out of the room leaving a very agitated Harry behind.

He went down to the kitchen and took a seat at the table there watching as Nirel cooked for them all. A few minutes later she'd put plates of food for them all on the table. Harry scooping eggs and bacon onto his plate eating and listening to his teachers talk about today's plans. He drank the last of his milk before grabbing a peach from the bowl on the counter and following them outside when they were done.

That day was one of the most grueling Harry had ever experienced. They had him running laps around the manor, then when he'd done the required mile had him meditating with his elements one at a time before he was brought to a training area outside near what he'd learned was the stables. He was taught how to care for the horses needs and clean up the stalls. By lunchtime every muscle in his body was aching.

They stopped for a small lunch of sandwiches and a drink Harry had never had before called _Grailis_ that tasted like the sweetest chilled fruits. After they'd let Harry rest for a while he went with Frost to the base of the waterfall where he swam laps enjoying the cool water as they worked more on his control of that element. His day ended in the library of the manor where he was instructed by Kree and Crystal on defensive spells. The next morning he woke up to Zephyr sitting quietly at his desk writing. When he opened his eyes he realized he was floating above his bed. The realization caused him to crash face first into his pillows.

"Zephyr why'd you do that!" he complained.

"I did nothing to you. You did it. Which is why you will be focusing today on your elemental abilities in air"

Harry sat on his be shocked for a minute before shrugging his shoulders and heading to take a quick shower and dressing in a pair of grey sweatpants and sleeveless black tank. He ate breakfast again with the others this time Kree cooking, he found he liked her cooking; it was different from what he was used to. They had grits and something she called salmon balls. He grabbed two oranges and headed out the door behind Zephyr and spent a good part of the morning learning to control his abilities.

Through his talks with his guards he'd learned that Zephyr and Frost were as close as brothers, always playing jokes on each other. They both loved to have fun but both were strict with Harry about learning to control his abilities. Kree and Nirel were more fun with the learning and were practical jokers themselves. He had fun with his teachers and was glad to have meet them. He spent a lot of time meditating and found it helped him absorb material he read better once he'd learned how to push certain thoughts to the side. He'd had no scar pain from Voldemort and was thankful. He trained with swords, throwing knives, daggers, fighting staffs of various lengths. He mastered the bow and arrow and several forms of physical combat over the next few weeks. He'd bonded with his own horse that he called Sage because she was so perceptive. He went on rides with Kree through the forest and she taught him about plants and their different uses which drastically improved his abilities in potions. Her love for nature was addictive. Nirel taught him a lot about balancing his emotions, how to control the effects of his power through anger etc…. "You could get mad at someone and unintentionally burn off an arm or leg, how would you talk your way out of that one?" she'd asked one afternoon.

Soon three weeks had passed, and it was time to go back to the caves. His birthday was tomorrow and he had to be presented to the wards again on that day since his training in his powers had almost reached its end.

Harry had dinner with everyone; he helped Crystal cook a nice dinner with pasta and a cheesecake that was her favorite. Harry still found it odd that she was a spirit and ate real food, but she'd explained that as long as she was in this plane she functioned as she wished spirit or human form. Late that night he curled up on his bed with Tempest at his feet and Dysis wrapped around the bedpost. Both his familiars had grown in the last few weeks. Dysis was a little longer in size but overall the same, the most drastic change was with her empathy. Harry had learned how to skillfully mask his emotions, now instead of reflecting his emotions Dysis remained a steady blue-green color, she only changed color to indicate emotions she picked up from other people but even that he'd taught her to forego when possible to not draw too much attention. Tempest was now as big as Harry hoped he'd get, graceful and still playful in his actions his feline companion was a bit more than half his size in length. It had been through Tempest that Harry uncovered his mysterious 5th elemental ability. He controlled storms, basically a mix of all his elemental abilities but focusing the power into lightening. Tempest had been helpful in that training giving him another with the ability to somewhat practice with.

Harry woke the next morning before dawn to bathe; he made a light breakfast before packing up his belongings and heading to the kitchen. Kree made breakfast again and then Crystal packed Harry a bag with food stuffs for his trek through the forest with Sage. Harry had only bothered to dress in a pair of his favorite black cargo pants and boots knowing his shirt would have been ripped had he worn it. Harry made the trip up a hidden path with Sage and the other animals to the caves where his teachers and spirit guide were waiting again. He shivered slightly at the cool air of the caves before stepping onto the crest again. He bared the pain of his markings again, then the knowledge transfer of Battle Arts secrets. In that 10 minutes he learned what he needed to cross the realms through dream walking, allowing him to communicate with the Shadow guards on this plane after he'd gone, as well as shadow arts. He'd been instructed on what these powers were but they had been blocked until now. At the end he swore an oath of secrecy on the location of the Battle Arts School. Vowing to return and carry on traditions long lost.

Once the trial was over Nirel stepped forward with Harry's belongings. Harry quickly pulled on a deep green t-shirt and his dragon hide trench robe, checking his weapons and placing necessary wandless concealing charms on them. He hugged Nirel and Kree goodbye for a time since Frost and Zephyr had decided they would accompany him for the last week before he was to return to Hogwarts to finish his training in Shadow arts and dream walking. They would not be able to take physical form outside of Rayilas forest.

"Remember our lessons Harry, control your temper, you will face people who will test your patience I'm sure but _you must control yourself_" Nirel smiled at him. Harry nodded promising to try.

"Don't worry, I made sure to pack you a special treat, Happy Birthday Harry." Kree grinned hugging him tightly.

"We wont be taking Sage this trip Harry, transport her to your new house, the stables, Dobby will know what to do until we arrive." Zephyr stated.

Harry nodded turning to his horse and stroking her mane, she was a deep and mysterious black horse with shocking silvery-gold eyes, her mane having brown streaks in it. To Harry she was a combination of his teachers, a piece of each of them shown through her.

_[You'll be going ahead through shadow to my new home Sage, don't worry Dobby, the little magic one I told you about will be there to meet you. I wont be there just yet but you'll be ok.]_

The horse snorted nudging him a bit with her head to show her acceptance.

_[[Very well Master Harry]]_

Harry put his hand up to a charm he'd placed around her head. It looked like some sort of circlet with a center stone of a crystal. It glowed silver a moment before she was enveloped in shadows and disappeared.

Harry turned to his teachers again for a final goodbye before Tempest followed him out. Zephyr and Frost melting into shadows, and Harry transformed into a black panther, Dysis settling herself onto Tempest in their now usual traveling position wrapping around his neck.

_[Do use some caution with bushes please, I do not with to lose my scales today!]_ She scolded Tempest.

_[Aww you know you love it when we go for runs, you always glow that weird color]_

Harry chuckled the sound coming out as a low purring.

_[It's true you know. You're always very happy after we've run but we'll be careful]_ he assured.

They set off into the woods running and having fun but still cautious of unexpected surprises, the two Shadow Guard's unseen but sensed by Harry and his familiars.

Half an hour later they'd reached the point they needed. Harry transformed back into himself and then made sure his weapons were secure before concentrating, and with the help of his guards soon they all reappeared on Privet Drive in the shadows of the local park. Harry wandlessly placed a concealment charm on Tempest so he didn't look any bigger than a normal cat and once again used the shadows as cover to swiftly move down the street back to Privet Drive. Harry stood on the steps in the shadow the house.

"We should check the house before you go in Harry" came Zephyr's mind voice.

"_I can do it if you tell me the incantation_." Harry pleaded.

"It wont hurt for you to try you need practice" Frost agreed. A moment later Harry repeated the incantation with his palms held out towards the house  
"_R'asye_ realins_ sae' Usal desreka e' graleska_ et' Dursley's sae'."

He could see the shadows move through the house flashing silver meaning it was safe. He opened the door and entered.

==== ===== ==== ====== ======

Translations:

"Shadows reveal to me magic meant to harm this home, the Dursley's, or me."


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Hey everyone! I got some really nice reviews from the last chapter so I'm hoping this will bring even more. Serena24 brought up a point that I hadn't realized with the whole 3 weeks to learn everything so…I'll fix that in this chapter! Athenakitty: yup Harry's a kickbutt hottie after all the training but noone will know just how much he's changed just yet! _R/R everyone_!

Previously:

"_R'asye_ realins_ sae' Usal desreka e' graleska_ et' Dursley's sae'."

He could see the shadows move through the house flashing silver meaning it was safe. He opened the door and entered.

------ ---------- ---------------- --------------------------

Harry paused at in the doorway quickly casting a wandless charm to hide his true appearance. He was still him, except the 3 years of training in the shadow realm were lessened, after all, to everyone outside the realm, he'd only been gone for 3 weeks. He was now dressed in a regular pair of black cargo pants which he had conveniently charmed to hold his potions and other necessities, a regular gray t-shirt, his bright green eyes flashing with depth behind his usual round glasses. One thing he left alone was his hair, he found it much easier to deal with longer and his relatives knew that his hair had a 'freakishness' of it's own, shown from the countless times his aunt Petunia had given him haircuts for school. No matter what she did, even at one point shaving it completely down to only 1 inch of hair, it always grew back the next day. He silently walked into the house knowing his relatives would be in the kitchen now.

------------ ----------What happened while he was away??

The wizarding world was in its usual state of idiocy feeding the flames of more idiocy. Of course they didn't think so. For weeks since the end of the last school term wizarding newspapers and magazines had been printing story after story, telling the tales of the-boy-who-lived and his exploits thus far attending Hogwarts school. The told the glorified versions of the events Harry himself had lived through, guessing and making up 'facts' from 'sources' where they saw fit. The malleable public took it all in, listening to wizard wireless radio shows, reading the articles in papers. All of it said. The boy-who-lived, was a danger. And the newest developments only made more convinced.

**_Harry Potter had disappeared!_**

The Order members had kept watch over Harry's house as usual and on the third day of no 'Harry sightings' they suspected something was up. But the faithful third day letter came.

_To whom it concerns:_

_I am doing fine, nothing to worry for. The Dursley's are as well as expected and I am occupying my time. Please tell Remus to be careful, Hagrid as well._

_HP  
  
__---------------- -----------------------------------  
Dear Ron and Hermione,_

_Hey you two! How are you doing? I decided to slip in a note with the order letter as usual. I've sent a few notes before but haven't heard from you yet. I hope all is well?_

_Harry_

But **two days later** a letter was delivered to Albus Dumbledore.

Mr. Albus Dumbledore,

Previous notices of the proceedings of the last week have been withheld until such time that all matters were in order. Our client has instructed us to notify you of certain changes concerning him and his estate. Please read the enclosed documents and return them signed by owl no later than the end of tomorrow morning at 10am. Understand that our client has left specific instructions on how affairs were to be handled, any questions you may have may be directed to the leading attorney Ms. Evangeline Harmen.

Sincerely,

Harmen and Associates, Inc.

Serving wizarding, and muggle public since 275 B.C.

Dumbledore frowned. Harmen and Associates were well known to the public, a law firm among other things that handled many high-end accounts. One of which had been the Potter family account, until he had decided to have the funds supervised by a firm of his own choosing. He pulled out the other documents and flipped through them.

**Notice of Restriction**…._your access to any monetary accounts in the Potter or family have been withdrawn, all further activity will be supervised by the heir of the fortunes, Mr. Harry Potter_. **Instruction of Property transfer**…._ it has been brought to our attention that the heir of the Potter and Black estates has come into the rightful wizarding age to control such aspects of inheritance, therefore all rights or access previously held by Mr. Albus Dumbledore have been transferred to Mr. Harry Potter, heir of the Potter and Black estates. _

On and on the papers went, about 20 different forms. **All about Harry**.

At the end of the stack a sealed envelope caught his eye with Mr. Dumbledore written in clear writing on the front and the seal of the Harmen Associates on back.

_Mr. Dumbledore, _

_Our client has brought to our attention that previous handling of his accounts was done without his consent. Upon is return to the wizarding world at the age of 11, Mr. Potter was to retain control of all inherited assets. Due to certain situations our offices are now aware of, that was not the case, nevertheless, please note that in the eyes of wizarding law our client is an adult and therefore now in full control of his accountings. Mr. Potter has asked us to make clear to you that his care whether it be in matters of housing, financial matters, or other concerns are his own._

_Our client has decided not to put forth any legal action with respect to certain discrepancies on your part. He does however ask that you no longer utilize his residence at 12 Grimwauld Place by no later than September 1st, which should give you more than enough time to find other accommodations. All personal property on the enclosed list that is in your possession is to be returned to him via our offices._

_--Evangeline Harmen,  
__Executive at Harmen Associates Inc. and legal supervisor to Mr. Harry Potter._

_What did that boy think he was doing?_ He was _not _ready to control these types of things, it was for the best that he'd kept his inheritance from him thus far. _How did he find out anyway?!_ He pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote:

_Mr. Samson,_

_It was my understanding that you were handling the accounts of Harry Potter, per my request. I have received notice that states otherwise, why did you not notify me before of such changes? I will speak with you shortly about these developments I am sure._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_,  
_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwup of the Confederation of Wizards_

He waved his wand in a quick motion and summoned a post owl and sent his message. Taking some floo powder he turned to his fireplace.

"**Arabella Figg**!"

A moment later a blond woman of almost 30 with brown eyes and slight smile peered her head from the green flames.

"_Albus!_ is there something you needed?"

"Arabella dear, I wanted to know if you have noticed anything unusual at the Dursley's residence?"

"Nothing that I have seen. Do you need me to re-check anything?"

"That would be appreciated, I want to know if anything slightly out of ordinary is happening, what with all the reports in papers now" he explained blue eyes twinkling.

"I see, yes I have read the articles. I'll get back to you soon Albus" she said before disappearing again. Dumbledore sat back at his desk looking at the papers again.

--------------- ------------------- -----------------------------

Arabella Figg had been a longtime friend of Lily and James Potter; she had been in their year at Hogwarts and was fast friends with the witty redhead and the practical joking group of boys. Halloween of 1981 had been a night she had lost the only family she'd had outside of Remus Lupin, the only one left. Sirius had killed Peter, and led Lily and James to their deaths. When she'd heard she was one of the first Auror's on the scene and the days following had been hectic. Albus had informed her of Harry's survival and his placement with his relatives and the next day she had assumed her position as guardian over Harry as well she could, posing as an elderly neighbor with a strange fondness for cats. Arabella pulled back a book on her bookcase and the wall disappeared. She got to work reviewing the readings from the last few hours and found nothing unusual…she checked further back and there it was! It was small yes, but, noticeable. A surge in magic on a few separate occasions during a two-day period, and an accounting of owls going and coming from the house even though she knew Dumbledore had instructed Harry not to send owls.

--Minutes later--

"Albus, there may be a problem…"

Albus had notified the Order member currently on duty to check the house for Harry and anything out of the ordinary.

'MadEye' Moody and Nymphadora Tonks knocked at the Dursley's door not minutes later.

"What are you freaks doing coming here, _in broad daylight_!" Vernon had raged. His mustache twitched as his face started to turn an unnatural red.

"We've come to check on Harry sir, we'll only be a moment." Tonks said as Moody pushed past Vernon.

They headed up the stairs to the room they knew was Harry's. It was empty.

"_Where is Harry_?" Tonks asked Petunia who was hovering in the hallway.

"W-we don't _know_…._we woke up and he'd already gone!_"

"_Good riddance I say_!!" Vernon added.

Tonks and Moody exchanged a glance, casting a few quick charms to detect any dark magic, or portkeys. Nothing.

By that afternoon the whole Order was on search duty for Harry Potter. The next few weeks they continued the search, keeping it under wraps surprisingly. Dumbledore acquiesced the Dursley's knew nothing but placed some extra precautions on the home before leaving them one afternoon. Two and a half weeks later the story hit wizarding papers. It had been bad enough with the speculations running wild about Harry being a danger to students at Hogwarts but now papers were publishing scandalous articles. The seedier even went as far as to say he was off secretly working for Voldemort. Others were readily spinning juicy tales of his school life. Where they got these lies, who knew, but what mattered was it sold papers and magazines. _Once again the wizarding world had readily turned against it's would be savior._


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Hey everyone! I'm back. I live in Orlando and because of the Hurricane I've been without power and just got back my internet today. Lucky you I was still writing eventhough I couldn't post. So here's chapter 10. Chapter 11 should be up soon, I decided to rewrite that one cuz I didn't like it. I'm back in school as of Monday so I probably wont get to update as much as I'd like but definitely on weekends. Thanks for the reviews everyone.

Athenakitty, well you'll see about the school stuff in this chapter and ch. 11 coming up, as for the daily prophet, I don't think he'll sue but he will do something suggestions welcome!

Fission25, you'll see what Ron and Hermione have been up to soon, I cant tell you if they'll all still be friends because I'm not sure just yet. Keep reading!

Shadow phenox, I haven't decided on a pairing yet but I'm not really a big H/G fan so that narrows it down a lot, if you guys push for the H/G I might be swayed but we'll see.

lmill123: yes some stuff in the papers is only known by Harry's friends and Dumbledore but you'll see an explanation about that coming in the next two chapters or so.

R/R everyone!

ttttttttttttttttttttt ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

After casting the appearance charm on himself Harry followed the shadows of the house quietly heading for the basement. There was something he now knew was here that he had to get back.

Down in the basement Harry quietly went about weaving through the boxes and odds and ends stacked around until he came to a corner where an old dusty and dented box stood seemingly separated from everything else. He stepped closer and saw that it wasn't a box but a trunk, and the initials engraved on it were L. R. E., in other words, Lily Rochelle Evens. He'd seen the trunk only once before when he'd been forced to spend a full day locked in the basement for an 'accident' at school. He hadn't known then what the box was, and had even less of a clue whose initials were on it, now he did.

He placed his palm to the top of the box and released a wandless charm and it shrunk to the size of a cigarette pack. There was definitely no love lost between Harry and his relatives but he knew that for his mother's memory he had one last thing to do. Letting the shadows cover him he reappeared in his Aunt's 'art' room. Something he never quite understood was his aunt's collection of paintings and sketches, he wasn't allowed to go in there ever since he was 4 years old. He had wandered in and saw his aunt sitting on a small couch staring across the room at a painting. Harry couldn't tell what was so special about the painting it was just two little girls.

Harry looked over at the painting still hanging on the far wall. His mother and aunt Petunia side by side, faces smiling. The must have only been about 7 and 5 years old but they looked happy. The others were of an older couple and another of the small family together, the last a beautiful house on a lake. On closer inspection he saw that the initials in the corner were the same. They were his mother's paintings. Four in total lined all along one wall. It was all his mother's work.

For as often as he'd wished and hoped to find out something about his parents it was there all along. His aunt had always locked this room to keep him out. Harry supposed it held memories for her of when her and her sister were happy. It made him angry.

He'd asked dozens of times when he was younger. "Aunt Petunia, what was my mum like?" "Do I look like my mum or my dad?" on and on. He'd finally gotten the message one day when he was 5. His uncle had exploded. "_Stop asking about those retched people _! They _died_, they were _freaks_ **_just like you_** and it's a **good riddance**! You're _lucky_ we took you in be satisfied we do that and don't ask anymore or _you will regret it_!"

Being young enough to make the foolish mistake he did, Harry asked…"Why."

He was rewarded with a sound slap to the face. "Your _mother_…! well _freaks deserve what they get_ don't they. We should have cast you out when we found you. We don't owe her anything but _be thankful_ we are the kind hearted people we are, _do not speak of those people again in this house boy_!"

Harry walked quietly downstairs and into the living room he paused outside the cupboard under the stairs shaking his head. He walked into the kitchen, and was met by shocked faces.

He had suffered at the hands of these people for 16 years. They had belittled him and caused him such mental and emotional pain; he had no clue as to how he was even a semblance of normal, whatever that is. But what he was about to do, he was doing because of the memory of his mother. This was her _sister_.

"Hello everyone" he spoke in a voice deeper than they remembered a solid and rich tenor that sent a shiver up their spines.

"H-Harry…" Dudley said.

"Boy! What in _bloody hell_ do you think you're doing just waltzing into our home!" Vernon yelled.

Harry turned a cold green gaze to his uncle. One thing he'd learned in his training was that you had an advantage over those who freely showed emotion if you kept yours hidden, it kept them unsettled and you could gain a lot more that way.

" It would be in your best interest to calm yourself now _Vernon_, we have some things to discuss."

Vernon shot out of his chair, his face an ugly shade of red.

"Get out of my house you freak, we're finally rid of you and we'll keep it that way!" he raised his hand as if to hit Harry.

Harry ignored him and sat in a chair.

"No Vernon, I will not leave until I have said a few things. If you can't keep quiet then I'll just have to _make you_." Harry replied smoothly using his wand for appearances sake he cast a muting hex on his uncle followed quickly by an immobilizing spell, which brought him back to his seat.

"B-but you're not allowed to…"

"I assure you Petunia, I _can_ do magic. Now we'll continue with this discussion shall we?" he stated.

Dudley was trying to stealthily move away from Harry to run upstairs and hide. Not possible even if he had lost some weight he was still **very** hard to miss.

Harry cast the same charms on Dudley before turning to Petunia.

"I've only come to let you know what is going on…" Harry began. "I know you could care less what happens to me, in fact given the abuse I've suffered under this roof I'm surprising myself by even bothering to explain but that is the way this works. I discovered some things this summer that led me to take certain actions, mainly my leaving here for the last 3 weeks. You don't need to know about all that but what you need to know is you are in danger."

"_Danger_!" Petunia screeched being the only one capable of sound besides Harry.

"Yes. The wizard who killed my parents has returned. He has been trying to kill me for the last few years. I'm here because of the protection placed on this house, at Petunia's dawning understanding he continued, the spells cast require my presence for a certain length of time to be fully activated. No matter what ill will there exists between us, fact is you are my mum's sister. I wont just stand by and watch you be tortured or killed if I can help it in any way."

There was silence for a few moments.

"What does that mean exactly?"

"Well I'm going to do a few things, I will be here for a few days yet to make sure you are safe, I'll return next summer for two weeks, which should be sufficient for our purposes. During my time here I only ask you leave me be and I will do the same, be _grateful_ I am not taking my revenge out on you for all you have put me through, out of respect for my mother and father I wont."

"T-that man was here with the rest of those… your kind, looking for you." Petunia said.

Harry was only slightly surprised, he'd hoped to be back before Dumbledore caught on to his disappearance.

"What did he say?"

"H-he well…we're supposed to tell him when you return…" she said.

Harry nodded. "Very well." He let out a quick almost soundless whistle and waited. He took a piece of paper and pen from his charmed pockets and wrote:

Dumbledore,

I have returned to my relatives home for the time being. They informed me that you wished to be notified of my return. I am well. Please let Remus know not to worry, I am fine.

Harry Potter

A moment later a tap at the kitchen window signaled Hedwig's arrival. He gave her a good petting and spoke softly asking her to deliver the letter and then return to him. Harry waved his wand and conjured himself a glass of Grailis and some for his aunt as well though she was hesitant to take it.

"I know you don't want me here but until Voldemort is gone this is the best way I can ensure that you are protected. I've taken my belongings from the basement, and will remain in my room as much as possible, it would be best for us all I'm sure. Let me know if you have any questions, I warn you now Vernon, I am no longer the child I was, I can do you damage in more ways you know so I wouldn't raise a hand to me as you have in the past. My animal friends from my stay before are with me again but they wont harm you if you don't treat them badly." Harry stood up and walked out and upstairs lifting the hexes and spells he'd cast wandlessly.

He had been in his room for half an hour when he heard the telltale sounds of his Aunt's shriek and Dudley trying to hide his massive backside behind the couch.

Harry stood checking the concealment charms he'd placed on himself. He was now dressed in a pair of black sweatpants and a muscle shirt. Even with the charm you could tell that he'd grown muscle and was more in shape. His hair was tied back in a long braid that stopped between his shoulder blades. He wore a pair of glasses with no frame.

He walked downstairs and into the living room using the shadows naturally to check for danger.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore, Tonks, Moody…" he stated as he stood in the doorway to the living room.

Albus looked at him briefly before saying, "Harry my boy! It's good to see you have returned safely." Harry's face remained expressionless.

Dysis was carefully wrapped around his arm her color reflecting it's now usual state of a cream or beige color that almost made her disappear into Harry's skin since it so closely matched it, but the sparkle her scales held still made her stand out.

[Magic people, they are curious about you Master] she hissed.

[Yes they want to know what I've been up to no doubt] Harry replied lowly so the others couldn't hear.

"Yes I have returned. I needed to take care of a few things but I'm back now." Harry said.

"Just what were you thinking going off like that Harry!" Tonks asked angrily.

"I found out about something's that I inherited and decided to check it out, I was perfectly safe" Harry explained.

"Where were you exactly Harry?" Albus asked.

Harry regarded him closely. "I told you, I was checking out some of the things I inherited, properties I own and the like, things you felt necessary to keep from me for all these years." Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw the Dursley's interest peak at the thought of Harry having money.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled a little less at Harry's statement and Tonks and Moody shared a glance.

"Yes I did not feel you were ready for the responsibility you are after all only 16." Dumbledore said.

"Yes well no worries now, I've rightfully claimed all my assets, why are you here?"

"You ran off boy, what were you expectin'? We're supposed to keep you safe, how can we do that if you run off and don't tell us!" Moody yelled his magical eye spinning.

Careful Harry, don't let your temper get out of control Crystal's voice sounded in his mind.

"Well I'm here now what more do you want?"

"Well Harry I'm sorry to say that we will need to take some extra precautions because of all this."

"Like what?" Harry asked coldly.

"Well you must remain here for the necessary time to ensure your relatives safety here, after that we will bring you to the Burrow, it's the new Order Headquarters."

"Ah yes you do have a new home for the Order, good, well I see no need for me to go to the Burrow, I'll be fine here." Harry said surely.

"What's your problem Harry! We're going to bring you with us and get to the bottom of this we will." Tonks said.

Harry looked at her and smirked. "I'm perfectly fine Tonks, I can stay here just fine."

"Maybe the papers were right! Stupid boy" Moody growled under his breath, no one else heard but Harry.

His eyes narrowed.

"What papers, what are they saying now?" he questioned.

Tonks looked at Dumbledore.

"We're just worried about you Harry, we'll explain more at headquarters no worries." She said her tone changing from angry to falsely reassuring.

"Whatever." Harry replied. "If that's all I'm sure my relatives would be happy you left now." Harry stood up.

"Yes, oh and one more thing Harry, there have been additional wards activated to restrict you from leaving the residence without the knowledge of the Order. I'll be seeing you soon Harry." Dumbledore said disappearing with Tonks and Moody with a pop. Harry stood frozen in place trying to reign in his temper.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Thank you to all the reviewers. After the second Hurricane in like 2 weeks I've been really busy with classes and everything to post. Now there's a third that looks like it's heading this way…I hope not. Anyways here's chapter 11!

Athenakitty: You always ask such great questions! I hadn't thought about Howlers, for now let's just say there I is some kind of ward to keep them out.

Egyptian Flame: I hope you like this chapter, I'm not sure how long to make each chapter what's the standard length people usually have for a chapter? I'll see what I can do, most times I just write until I feel like I've done enough for that particular point. 

I've got some good stuff coming up for next chapter; you'll see Harry's return to Hogwarts either in chapter 12 or 13 so keep reading!

PAIRING SUGGESTIONS ANYONE? I'm starting to think about it more but I'm not too sure yet which way to go.

llllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Harry stood still breathing deeply. Hearing movement behind him his eyes snapped towards his relatives.

"What is the meaning of this boy? It's not enough that old crackpot drops you on our doorstep with just a note and no explanation- but to barge into our home with no respect for us! I wont have it!"

Apparently Vernon Dursley wasn't capable of tact or any sort of restraint. After the conversation they had Harry would have expected at least some. He let out a sigh. This would create problems. He knew that the Order was going to be watching him even more closely than they ever had before.

"Vernon, don't forget the discussion we just had. I do hope you realize this situation requires some semblance of brain activity on your part. Dumbledore has made his position on certain matters clear to me, I will not be leaving this house over the next few days, stick to our agreement from earlier. Let me be, I'll do the same, and we wont have any problems."

With that Harry made his way back upstairs anger shifting through his green eyes.

**"What am I supposed to do Crystal, I know you're supposed to leave soon, but how am I supposed to finish my training with them watching so closely?"**

Crystal was his spirit guardian and had been charged with instructing Harry in his powers to a certain level, her and the Shadow Guardians had all been a big part of his developing his powers lately, but he knew that the final stages he had to do by himself, something that they had expressed to him before. It wasn't a surprise but with the unexpected hook of Dumbledore's plan to basically trap him inside the house he was presented with a problem.

**"Harry calm down first of all. I know this is unexpected but life is full of the unexpected. It is a challenge you will have to work through on your own. You have proved a resourceful person and I have no doubt in your abilities. You need to learn to control your power under your own guide, without any help from myself or the Guardians."**

Harry let out a frustrated groan.

**"I know that Crystal! But…no I know, I can figure this out you all have taught me so much about myself, don't worry. Thank you Crystal."**

He sat on his bed and settled into a relaxed position to meditate leading him to a place in his mind that looked like the entrance to the Shadow Realm.

**"Harry?"** came Frost's voice as his shadow form revealed itself. Though he wasn't asleep Harry could put himself into a deep meditation and communicate with the shadow guardians.

**"I'm safe Frost, Dumbledore was just here Harry explained the events of moments before. Crystal will be leaving by morning I'm sure you know. When are you and Zephyr leaving back to the realm?"**

**"We only came to guard you to your home. We cannot stay; we will be gone by morning as well. But no worries, you can communicate with us in this way. We will be able to come to your realm now and then in shadow form. We will miss you Harry."** he said sadly.

**"Wow, I knew you would all be leaving me to go this on my own but I didn't really know what that meant until now. After all that time with you all it will be so strange without you there all the time." **Harry explained.

**"We are not truly gone from your life Harry, we will always be in you through our teachings, you can still talk to us now and then. But you need to learn certain things without us as I'm sure Crystal has told you. If you are in dire need we will help you in any way we can you know that, you are one of us now."** he said proudly.

Harry lay back on his bed quietly letting Dysis lay next to him on a pillow and Tempest curling into his side.

**"At least I still have you two"** he spoke into their minds telepathically.

He drifted off into a restful sleep thinking of how he could maintain the training he knew he needed.  
llllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Harry awoke to a nip at his fingers. Tempest.

"You know…I think we need to figure out some things today, how about a little trip to the kitchen I'm hungry" Harry said outloud.

He rolled off the bed stretching and then walked downstairs. Hearing the sounds of the Dursley's eating breakfast he steeled his expression and pushed through the door, they ignored him.

He went about putting water into a small bowl for his pets. He took a plate and glass and turned to the table. He sat next to Dudley who for once in his life was not stuffing his face. After eating breakfast under a strained silence and the occasional comment he spoke up.

"I'll be seeing about my school things and a few errands today so I will be gone for most the day." Harry said.

"Don't expect me to take you to anyplace of that freakishness boy!" Vernon grumbled.

Some things no matter how you tried_ never_ changed.

"I will have one of Dumbledore's Order accompany me for my school supplies."

He stood up in a graceful move and headed back upstairs without any other comments.

Gathering some clothes he headed to the shower. He was wary of using magic in the house because of the additional wards he knew Dumbledore had erected. He brushed his teeth and dressed in a pair of muggle blue jeans and a lightweight gray button down shirt with long sleeves he rolled up slightly, it would cover his tattoos since his appearance charm for them had worn off already, pulling on a pair of comfortable muggle sneakers he placed his throwing darts into two wrist guards which he'd charmed in black leather with a Celtic knotwork pattern imprinted. He pulled back his hair into a low ponytail, and strapped his wand to a holster under his shirt glad he'd charmed them wandlessly the night before so he wouldn't have to worry about renewing the charm for at least another day.

He sat on the floor and pulled his mother's trunk towards him. Turning it this way and that he finally settled on the wandless approach and lay his hand on the lid over his mother's initials. Opening it he found old books and parchement organized neatly. He picked up the old robes to move them aside but the color caught his eye. Green and Silver. _Slytherin colors_?

Harry dug through the books and pulled out what seemed to be a journal. Carefully opening it he saw the first entry was dated during his mother's first year at Hogwarts…he flipped through to the end and saw that it stopped on October 28th when he was one year old.

He sat there for a while reading entry after entry absorbing anything he could to get to know his mother. No one ever really talked about her to him, except Sirius but never in detail. He found that his mother was in Slytherin House, and had been top of her year every year. She was very smart, and loved art. He was reading into her fifth year when things changed.

_Journal,_

_I found out something I could not have imagined today. I found out that I'm not really an Evans. My father isn't really my father. You see, we had to do this heritage potion in class today, even those of us who are muggle born had to do it. It's a potion that you are supposed to apply to parchment and say a spell over it and it reveals your family tree. We're supposed to write a report on our findings._

_Apparently, my real father is someone important. I don't know if I want anyone to find out about this, I know people would start to make a big deal out of it. I think I'll go to the library and research who he was, who the family is._

_Love,_

_Lily_

_Journal,_

_This is amazing. I've researched my real father's name. It turns out that his full name is Eric Reginald Merlin Landon Hufflepuff Sampson. He was an heir to two of the greatest wizards to ever live! I don't know how exactly it's gone unnoticed that I'm his daughter but I think it's best if I keep it to myself for a while...._

_Love,_

_Lily_

He ventured back down stairs leaving Dysis and Tempest in his room. He walked out of the house and into the backyard and sat on the porch.

"I need to go to Diagon alley to get school supplies and other things I need, I'll be gone for a while." he said shortly.

He spoke into the seemingly empty yard. He knew they heard him. He walked back inside to the living room and waited. A few minutes later the doorbell rang.

"Harry" came the greeting.

Harry's expression was not friendly.

"Tonks."

To her credit she at least looked normal for once, her hair a subdued brownish blond, her eyes a dark brown, nothing to make her stand out like the usual neon hair.

"I'll be back later."

They headed to Mrs. Figg's house. Harry pulled out the cloak he'd packed. It was a basic cloak, non descript so as not to draw attention. He pulled up the hood. Tonks cast a charm over him to keep people from really paying attention to who he was. She thanked Mrs. Figg and took some floo powder and in a moment she had disappeared to Diagon Alley.

A moment after her rather rough landing in the back of the shop the flames flared green again. Expecting Harry to fall out as he always did she stepped out of the way. He simply stepped out of the fireplace without so much as a stumble his training in martial arts in the Realm leaving him with excellent balance. They headed out the back of the Leaky Cauldron, Tonks using her wand to tap the necessary bricks.

Harry watched the archway open, seeing what no normal wizard could, the magic flowing from the bricks as they rolled away, a mass of colors and power signatures, a gift of shadow arts.

They walked into the alley and Harry headed towards Gringott's. They walked into the bank and Harry headed to one of the tellers.

"I need to see my account manager Griphook please."

The goblin looked up at him and nodded after a moment. Signaling another goblin Harry followed him to a hall of offices. Outside the door he paused.

"You wait here" he said to Tonks.

"I should go in with you to be safe."

"That won't be _necessary_, Gringott's is one of the safest places in the wizarding world, _besides _I would rather Dumbledore left _out _of my financial dealings." He retorted.

He knocked and Griphook opened the door.

"Welcome sir, please do come in."

Once settled, Harry took the offered croissant and coffee Griphook had ready for him. One thing he knew was that having money gave you a certain power, one he was realizing more and more. He had expressed his like of the coffee and snacks at Harmen and Associates when he'd been there and they had obviously put the word in.

"Griphook, I trust you are doing well?"

"Yes sir, I have received a rather nice raise since your last visit. What can I help you with sir?"

"Well I will be in Diagon Alley making some purchases this afternoon but I would like some things to be unknown. I wish to buy some potions ingredients as well as a trunk that I do not wish to be seen purchasing. I know they have a mail order catalog for the potions ingredients but I know this way will be much faster. As for the trunk, I have some _company_ watching over me and would rather they not know about that particular purchase."

"_Oh_ I don't see where that will be a problem sir. If you could please write a list of required potions materials, I can send for a brochure for the trunk, it will only take a moment." Harry nodded and Griphook sent a runner to the shop.

Harry listed all the ingredients for veritaserum, healing potions, and various potions he'd learned during his stay in the realm. He wrote down the ingredients to the potion that he coated his throwing darts and daggers in. One was a sleeping potion that would make a person unconscious for hours until awoken by the antidote. The other was an anti-healing draught that would prevent any magical healing to any wounds inflicted. He took the offered brochure a moment later and looked through choices. Finally he decided on a combination of two trunks.

Ultimately the design would have 4 large rooms one which would be set up as a potions lab, with all the needed equipment and ingredients. One room was set up as a fully functional bedroom with large sleigh bed and wardrobe as well as a bathroom. The third room was designed to be a working kitchen with cupboards charmed to replenish all his favorite snacks and a muggle style refrigerator with other necessities. The last room was one he designed to be a dueling room with top of the line training equipment as well as muggle exercise equipment. The trunk also had an optional room that could be set up as a library, which he included; there was also one drawer that allowed him to access any needed things- sort of like a summoning charm. All he would have to do is think of the items he needed and open the drawer and it would appear from whatever room it was in. A useful quality so he could put his clothes into the bedroom closet but not have to actually go into the trunk to get his clothes if he was in a rush. He ordered the trunk be charmed fire and waterproof, as well as unbreakable.

He went through catalogues and chose a color theme for the bedroom and fixtures. The furniture all to be made of oak wood, with varied blues and greens and deep burgundy colors. The library was decorated in a lot of creams and browns. Basically the layout in the trunk would be similar to the house he was having built and he included a note to contact Evangeline for other specifics. The most important feature was the protection and warding spells cast on the trunk. No one would be allowed to enter or open the trunk without being keyed in by Harry, and magic inside the trunk was undetectable. He knew that he would have to continue his training both with and without magic, and this would allow him to do that without worries from the Ministry. Harry signed all the needed papers and left to finish his shopping.

He headed to Florish and Blotts to pick up some books he thought would be interesting, having already finished his summer homework and read through both 6th and 7th year texts.

He walked the aisles of the bookstore thankful there was not such a big crowd. One book he picked up was on magical animals and their evolution. He gathered some quills made from medium sized black feathers, and inks in blue, green and black, knowing he was low having used his current supply in the realm during his studies. He made his way to the checkout after a while.

"That will be 45 Galleons."

Harry reached a hand into his moneybag from Gringott's that had been charmed to give him the amount of money he needed when he reached his hand inside. They left soon after with Harry's books in a bag charmed to be feather light by Tonks. They headed to the apothecary where Harry bought the potions set for the year and some others ingredients he'd forgotten on his list but he purchased them anyway garnering a raised eyebrow from Tonks when she saw some of them but he dismissed it.

He bought himself a new set of cauldrons and potion vials as well as a nicer set to be delivered to the trunk maker to be put into his lab. They left the store and Harry walked to another store and Harry started looking through the display cases picking out a watch made in white gold with black diamonds on the face. It had an unbreakable charm and anti-theft charms. It also had a feature that allowed him to program a portkey to any destination to be activated on a set password.

"We have quite a few other accessories that you might like," the salesman spoke up after realizing that money was not an issue with Harry.

Harry simply declined knowing that he'd planned on getting some other things in muggle London.

"So are you going to talk to me _at all_ during this trip?" Tonks asked as they finally left and headed back through the Leaky Cauldron.

"What _exactly_ do you want me to talk to you about?"

"Well, just where you went for _3 weeks_ and maybe _why you left_ would be good for me" she said angrily.

"Well I don't really feel like talking about that now, besides anything I say would just get back to people I'd rather not deal with right now. _My personal business is my own_." Harry said icily.

"We are trying to _protect you_, you need to listen to us! Dumbledore knows what he's doing- _you have to trust us to help you_."

"See that's the big problem, I _don't_ trust him, I _don't_ trust you and _I don't have to do anything_ unless I see fit." Harry retorted.

He hailed a cab and they set off to a store he'd seen during his last shopping trip in London. Tonks ogled some of the muggles they passed but said nothing.

10 minutes later they headed into a muggle electronics store. The general theory was that muggle electronics wouldn't work at Hogwarts but Harry had found a few charms to get around that problem.

"Good afternoon sir, miss, how can we help you today?"

"Actually I'm looking for a cellular phone, and maybe a computer as well, a lap top? But I'm not sure what would be best."

"Well then let's look over here at the cellular phones first." The man brought Harry to a display case and took out 3 phones. "These are some of the best models we have currently. All these have the same general features but this has a couple extras, like a digital camera." He rambled on and Harry finally decided to get a phone that flipped open, it had a color screen, it was pretty basic but Harry didn't want to have something with too many features since he knew he wouldn't need them all.

"Now what are you looking for in a computer?"

"Well my cousin has one at home that is nice but I want one that I can travel with, something lightweight would be good."

"Any specific price range?"

"Not really."

"Well we have here a light weight model by Sony, it has all the features a desktop would have and it has some extras that come along with it most people like. There is a CD drive that allows you to burn CDs and another that is what's called a zip drive that allows for saving more documents."

Harry finally chose a lap top that was black with a lot of features simple features once again and left the store soon after. "Are we almost done? We shouldn't be gone this long it's not safe."

"Oh please, I know that there is more than just you following around me, I told you that I had things to do so deal with it."

They walked the streets until Harry came to the store he was hoping for. He went inside and headed towards the equipment he needed. He ordered a full weight room set to be delivered to Evangeline's office with a note telling her his new contact information for the cellular phone and asking her to shrink the items and owl them to him later.

Harry stocked up on some of the non-magic things he'd always wanted growing up with the Dursley's. He bought himself a stack of music CDs and DVDs to entertain himself.

Later that day Harry returned to Privet Drive with Tonks on his heels. To say the day had tested his control was an understatement. He couldn't have been more fed up with Dumbledore and the Order than the way he felt being followed like he had that day.

Dudley gaped at him when he saw the electronics bags.

"_Dad!_ That's expensive stuff, where did he get money from!"

"After all the years we have _fed you_, given you clothes, and _put a roof over your head_ and you hold out on us _boy_!"

"Don't you mean all the years you gave me rags to wear, _starved me_, and left me in a cupboard for the first 11 years of my life _hoping I would die_?" he answered back with a voice edged with steel.

Vernon paled.

Harry brought his things up the stairs and set them on the floor of the bedroom.

_**Hello Dysis, how was everything today? he asked the snake picking her up.**_

_**Rather uneventful, I went exploring the house a bit.**_

_**Well that sounds fun enough; I brought you back some treats.**_

Harry took out some special snake treats he'd gotten from Magical Menagerie and pulled out a toy he knew Tempest would love.

_**Tempest I have something for you as well, look!**_

It was a muggle ball for kittens to play with.

Tempest pounced on the ball and wrestled with it a bit making it roll under Harry's bed.

Harry settled on his bed and began reading the book he'd bought on magical animals. He quickly turned to the part on magical birds. He'd known since he left that there was something different about Hedgwig, he couldn't communicate as well with her as his other pets, and there had to be a reason.

Magical owls cannot be bonded to their owners in the same sense that other familiars can. They can communicate certain ideas through suggestion but it takes a strong mind skilled in projection of thoughts to do so correctly. Skills learned through occlumency can be a big advantage. Being magical animals owls have magical properties outside of their traditional post deliveries. Snow owls can withstand strong rainstorms as well as snowstorms. Their natural habitat is in the mountains of the Alps and Rockies. Only one snow owl every 5 years can bond with a wizard. These are powerful birds and it is said that if the owner is a powerful wizard or witch the innate magical abilities of the bird can be accessed, if not they will be seemingly normal owls. As of this publication no known wizard or witch has observed any other magical properties to these birds. Usually at the owl's 7th birthday it will enter the time frame, which allows for such changes.

"Hmm. I wonder if that's what's happening to you Hedwig. Are you 7 yet?"

Hedwig hooted softly in reply.

Harry shuffled through some parchment he had in his old trunk looking for his certificate of ownership from when Hagrid gave him Hedgwig.

She would be 7 in two days.

"Well then, I guess that means we should try the bonding then huh? It would be nice to really talk to you, you were one of my first real friends you know" Harry spoke stroking Hedwig's feathers as she sat on her perch.

A tap at his window caught his attention. There were two owls carrying a parcel between them and another post owl carrying a letter.

Harry let them in and gave them all water to drink and let them rest before they left.

He unwrapped the large package knowing what it was. His trunk. Made of a fine oak wood and what seemed to be dragon hide, with gold fixtures and what he now knew as his family crest imprinted on top, depicting a sword, bow, and wand with a rolling wind and fire surrounding it. He took the other letter in his hand and opened it.

_Harry,_

_I have spoken to your companion for the day and she has expressed concern over some potions supplies you bought. I hope that you are being careful with your studies Harry. Do not attempt things beyond your training. Our own resident potions master is wary of some of the things you have bought. I hope you are well._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore, _

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Harry crumpled the parchment and sat back on the bed.

_**Do you three want to go in my trunk, I'll be in there for a while.**_

Dysis wrapped herself around Harry's arm and Hedwig settled herself on his shoulder. He grabbed his purchases in one hand and set his palm on the top of the crest saying the password in the language of the Shadow Guardians.

"Password setting Harry James Potter, Rais Korvans" (Focus and Strength).

lllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Over the next few days Harry fell into a routine of exercise and training with his powers. He spent most of his time in his trunk, learning the limits of his powers and pushing himself to go beyond them. That first day he set up all his weight equipment in the training room and set up the workout space. He made his first official meal in the kitchen there, which wasn't really anything more than chicken and vegetables, but he enjoyed it. He spent the second afternoon bonding with Hedwig and finding out the elusive secrets of her heritage. She did show other magical abilities. She could turn into a second form. Sort of like and animagus the owl being the form she projected to the world, when she transformed she radiated power. Her second form was a dark Phoenix/Firebird. Where her owl feathers were snow white, her Phoenix form was a glossy black that seemed to absorb light edged with silver and gold. Her eyes changed from the golden brown in her owl form to striking silver.  
To say her new form was a bit of a shock is an understatement, for years people had thought they understood how a Phoenix came into being but obviously there were still some secrets to learn. Hedwig's Phoenix form was her true form and the owl form simply a mask she wore. She seemed to enjoy her Phoenix form more now that she could access it so Harry let her remain that way and gave her a new name, Bronwyn, which meant dark purity, so as to not raise suspicions if people heard him call her Hedwig. Now that he could talk to her they had long talks about his life with the Dursley's, since she had been the only one to really see what he was put through. ****

By the end of that week Harry had successfully brewed a number of pain relieving potions, including one for the after affects of the Cruciatus, a number of sleeping draughts and what he liked to call, curses in a potion. Those were the ones he laced his throwing darts and daggers with. He trained every morning for 3 hours in his different fighting styles, and spent an hour using the weights. By far the thing he spent most time doing was studying in his library. He had learned a lot about magic during his stay in the realm but he dedicated himself to learning the theory and history behind magic, and learning more about his inherited powers.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Albus, what will we do when the school term starts. _We must think of the children's safety_!" Molly Weasley insisted.  
The Order of the Phoenix key members had gathered at Hogwarts to discuss the situation of Harry Potter. The wizarding world was weary of the young boy-who-lived because of the recent news reports.

"I understand your concerns but trust when I say that _everything_ will be taken care of."  
The meeting broke up soon after, and all that was left were Professors McGonagall, and Flitwick.  
"We discussed our plans to place wards around Harry once he returns to school. I believe we only have one incantation to complete is that right?" McGonagall nodded.  
The three went into a shielded workroom off of the Headmaster's office and finished their binding incantations to the proper items.

lllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger sat at the kitchen table of the Burrow with the Weasley family. Molly Weasley had prepared her usual feast of a breakfast for the house. The children all sat around the table talking and joking as they finished their meals.  
"So mum, what did Professor Dumbledore say about Harry?" Ron asked through a mouthful of food.

"Don't worry about that boy Ron, everything will be taken care of."

"Mrs. Weasley, what will happen once we go back to Hogwart's?"

"You'll be find children, Harry will be taken care of, and you're safe from him."

The fireplace chose that moment to flare to life. Out stepped Bill Weasley soon followed by Charlie.

"Morning everyone." Said Bill.

"What's been _going on_ here, I got a newspaper this morning that said some _really _bad things about Harry…" Charlie began.

"Yea so did I, what's going on?" Bill said.

The two older men settled at the table with cups of coffee and plates of toast and sausage.

"Well the articles are just as they say. We believe Harry is going _dark_, he has been _secretive,_ and he disappeared for _three weeks_ with no sign of him! He's changed, the boy is _dangerous_ I say." Molly said angrily.

"Harry…_**dark**_? That's not true, there's **no way** he would ever be dark, or join **You Know Who**…!" Bill spoke surely.

"It's _true_, after all the things he's caused over the years I don't know how you're surprised, he's nearly gotten Ron and Hermione _killed_ every year at Hogwarts. He's a danger to them and the other children." Molly spoke adamantly.

"Where are you getting this from, you know Harry, it wasn't his fault those things happened. I cant believe you're blaming him like this, turning against him…_**especially**_ you Hermione, Ron I could expect, he's always been jealous of Harry…. but you…" he said angrily.

"Don't say that to her! Y_ou have no idea what we've been through to be friends with him_! Mum's right _he is_ dangerous. If he hasn't gone dark then he's lost his mind the way they say he's acting…!" Ron yelled.

"How did the paper get all these details anyway? The things they said were only known by select _few_!" Charlie demanded.

"It doesn't matter how they found out, just that they know the truth about him! _He's evil_!" raged Ron.

"_It was you wasn't it_? **Damn it** **Ronald Weasley**! You should be ashamed of yourself! Why would you tell the press something like that! You were _supposed_ to be Harry's best friend!" Bill yelled making his mother's angry yell pale seem like a kitten growling.

"I _didn't_ tell the press, Percy found out about the Deptartment of Mysteries and came to talk to me, he was worried so I told him what happened. He said that we needed to do something about it, that Harry's dangerous. He works for the Minister, he knows what he's talking about. He says they have been keeping an eye on Harry, said something's not right with him, _even since he was a little kid_! Don't tell me I'm wrong for talking to him, he's my brother, and he was concerned!"

"We are lucky someone finally made us realize how dangerous Harry really is! I won't have him endangering the lives of good, innocent people!" Molly yelled.

"I guess the rest of you feel the same seeing as none of you are even trying to defend Harry?" Bill asked in disgust looking at the twins, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and his Father.

"As far as I'm concerned, you're all _**crazy**_, how you can turn against someone who trusts you as much as Harry does, who loves you like the family he never had…well I hope you can look yourselves in the mirror someday, what you've let happen is **_unforgivable_**…." Charlie said as Bill nodded in agreement.

"Let us know when you've come to your _senses_!" Bill said. They both went back through the floo. They stepped out into a filled Leaky Cauldron and after transfiguring their clothing to muggle style they walked into muggle London. Following the streets they walked to a side alley and aparated reappearing a block away from the apparition barriers of Privet Drive. They walked down the street towards his home in the late morning sun. Knocking on the door 10 minutes later.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note at bottom!**

lllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Everything had gone as Harry planned more or less, he'd been true to his word and stayed long enough to ensure the protective wards around Privet Drive were strong.

**_Flashback_**

The doorbell rang and since Harry was passing by on his way back up to his trunk he answered it. "Bill, Charlie! What are you two doing here?" he asked more than a bit surprised and a little suspicious.

"Hey Harry, can we come in and talk to you a bit…"

"I'm not letting you in with your wands until I know it's really you" Harry said defiantly.

"Oh, well…. um I guess saying that Dumbledore and our so called family are a bunch of idiots isn't proof enough?" Charlie joked slightly.

The two brothers shared a glance before handing over their wands. Harry let them inside casting a wandless charm with a discreet movement of his hand that checked for any magic that was out of the ordinary. Satisfied he led them towards the kitchen past a staring Dudley and mute Petunia.

"Well Harry you've changed since I last saw you, how are you doing?" Bill asked.

"Yea well I've had a long summer so far…I'm fine given the recent happenings, why exactly are you here?" Harry said letting the two sit at the kitchen table while he took a seat across from them.

"Well to put it simply, we just found out everything that's been going on…we don't usually get the Prophet and other England news reports as regularly and only just today found out what's been going on…I fire called Charlie as soon as I read the paper…."

"The idiots, I don't know what they're thinking Harry, I know you kid, and there's no way you would ever think of joining You Know Who, or go dark!" Charlie said his face going slightly red. Harry looked at the two oldest Weasley's.

"Well, I don't know what to say, it seems the wizarding world has proved again how fickle minded and judgmental it can be where I'm concerned. I'm not a bit surprised really, they hold me on a pedestal until I do something they don't agree with and then all hell breaks loose. It's not the first time but it's the last time I let it bother me." Harry said. "If you'll excuse me minute."

He went about pouring tea for each of them slipping in three drops of a truth serum into each while his back was turned to them. He sat back at the table passing them each a mug.

A moment later the two brothers felt the effects of the serum and sent a questioning glance at Harry.

"I know you are who you say but in light of recent events I need to take some precautions…you understand." Harry said.

The brothers shared another nod before Harry began.

He turned to Charlie.

"What is your full name?"

"Charles Arthur Weasley."

"Are you here to spy on me?"

"No"

"Why are you here?"

"I found out the wizarding world is turning it's back on you and wanted to come and tell you that I won't abandon you, that I believe you are good. I want to help you."

"Does anyone from the Order know you are here?"

"No, Bill and I left immediately after confronting them and came here, they shouldn't suspect anything."

"Can I trust you not to reveal information to Dumbledore or any of the order, not to betray me?"

"Yes you can trust me."

Nodding his head Harry cast a privacy bubble around Charlie and released the one on Bill and asked him the same questions. Waiting for the serum to wear off he began to think of what his next plan of action should be. Once he knew the serum had worn off he spoke to the two brothers who had been watching him curiously.

"Well since I know I can trust you I have an offer for each of you, I need someone to keep an eye out for me on what's going on in the Order and things like that. I'll be leaving again until the beginning of term. Would you help me?"

"Harry are you sure it's safe to leave like this?" Bill asked him.

"I'm sure, I spent 3 weeks away from here and no one ever found me, trust me I'll be fine. Once I'm there safely I'll contact you both with my phoenix Bronwyn." Harry said.

"Wait, you have a phoenix?" Charlie asked.

"Yea I do, it's Hedgwig actually, she reached the age where snow phoenixes can develop their magical powers." Harry said as he explained what had happened to his beloved companion.

"You promise us you'll be careful Harry, if anything at all happens you let us know!" Bill insisted, as they got ready to leave.

"I'll send word as soon as I can really. Let Bronwyn teleport you out of here to be safe," Harry said as she appeared on his shoulder, thank you for coming here it means a lot to know that I have at least 2 people on my side." Harry smiled sadly and hugged each of them before Bronwyn took flight singing lightly before the she disappeared with the brothers gripped in her talons. Harry chuckled and headed upstairs to pack.

End Flashback 

llllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

That night he listened to the Dursley's downstairs watching TV before bed. He walked to his aunt's art room and shadow walked into the room. Shadow walking was one of the rarer talents he'd finally learned to control over the last two weeks, it allowed him to move through the shadows over a short distance, sort of like apparition. Mainly he could use it to move about an area undetected because his body literally became absorbed, and transformed into a kind of shadow that no one who didn't have knowledge of the Battle Master skills in shadow magic could see.

He made sure he had all of his clothes in the trunk and double-checked the loose floorboard for anything he forgot. Glancing at his new watch he saw he had at least 5 minutes before he would be expected and decided to take just one more thing with him. He shrunk his trunk and put it in his pocket, slipping his messenger backpack, which held his laptop and cell phone, onto his back and walked to the art room. Inside he cast a spell at the paintings on the wall, which duplicated them. He took down the originals and shrank them, placing them carefully into his trunk's library. After he had put up the copies he made his way downstairs with Dysis wrapped around his arm and Tempest moving stealthily at his feet now in his true form with sharp as glass claws and and a fierce yet playful stare, his coat shining showing off his tiger stripes, a true fighter though he was still young. Harry, had seen no need to keep masking his real appearance under the house cat disguise since they were leaving.

The Dursley's were all crowded into the living room, watching a muggle television late show.

"I'm leaving." He spoke up startling them.

"What? That freak said you were to stay here boy! I will not have your kind coming here looking for you again, you brat!" Vernon began his usual rant.

"I am leaving Vernon, the Order does not control me, as much as they would like to." Harry said coolly. Petunia turned wide eyes to Harry. Dudley whimpered.

"Boy! This is exactly the lack of respect I am talking about…after all we have done!"

"Vernon! Harry growled, I offered to help you, because of my mother and father, but if you are going to continue to be the inexcusable bastard you are then you just suffer for your stupidity for once, and I wont even try to keep you safe. I hope you sleep well knowing what you've condemned your precious family to." Harry said vehemently.

"But h-Harry…" Petunia stuttered.

Harry paused and looked at Petunia.

"You and Dudley are protected by blood, he isn't. There are protective charms cast on your home, they should keep you safe enough."

"Harry, I-I understand that you are angry…and I know that you have a right to be but I'm asking you not to abandon us now…" Petunia spoke up quietly. Her voice was tinged with deep fear and a slight regret.

"So _now_ you decide to show some sort of compassion, Aunt Petunia? When your neck is on the line you finally bring yourself to show some semblance of humanity towards me!" Harry spat, "What do you think your sister would say to the way you have treated her only son all these years, we were supposed to be family, you were supposed to take care of me! It shouldn't have mattered that someone left me on your doorstep to find, you should have opened your home to me for that reason alone. All these years you've openly shown me your hatred and disgust… I was an innocent child!" He said in voice that would freeze anyone in their tracks. Dysis hissed at him.

Master you must calm yourself Harry took a calming breath once again hiding his emotions behind a blank mask.

Petunia flinched visibly eyes glassy as Dudley huddled as close to her as he could with his massive weight.

"Now you look…" Vernon began, face pale and for once in his life seemingly scared of his nephew tried to gain some kind of control.

"Harry we…" Petunia tried again.

"Save it. Your family has mistreated me for my entire life; I have no idea _why_ you would expect that I would _bend over backwards_ to protect _you_ when you can so easily throw my attempts in my face. You stood by for years and let your husband belittle me, try and break me mentally and physically; you saw the bruises and heard my pleas but did _nothing_. I don't know what compelled me to even try and do something like this even now instead of being as normal as you try to pride yourself to be _Vernon_, he spat, you still don't get the fact you can't bully someone into everything. My advice to you…if you encounter a Death Eater, you'd best hide where they cant find you…if you run, they'll easily kill you."

With that speech out of his system Harry disappeared from Privet Drive with silent wall of shadow that seemed to suck in the sounds around them.

In Scotland alarms went off alerting the old man behind the desk. Minutes later Albus Dumbledore and members of the Order of the Phoenix once again congregated at Privet Drive because of a missing Harry Potter.

lllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Harry reappeared in a small room painted a deep earthy red with a large red brick fireplace.

Two pops sounded and Dobby and Winky appeared.

"Master Harry Potter sir! You is home, Dobby and Winky happy to have Master Harry Potter home…we is working hard to make home nice for Harry Potter sir!" Dobby's voice squealed.

Harry smiled a genuine smile at his small friend.

"Dobby, Winky, it's good to finally be home!" he greeted watching as Tempest started to wander around the little room.

"Master Harry, I'll take you to you room sir." Winky said softly.

"Thank you Winky, I think I'll leave my trunk there and then explore the house a bit…have all the preparations been made? Is Sage ok?"

"Yes Master Harry, Ms. Evangeline had all of the electronics people come and install all of the things you asked. She said to call her when you got here sir, Sage is fine sir, if you look out the window you can see her running on the grounds." Winky explained excitedly, Dobby seemed to be rubbing off on her. The small group walked into the hallway that was decorated in an airy cream with semi lavish design in a deep gold, and towards the entrance hall to the stairs. The house was big and a lot more than he really needed since he was living alone technically but he knew that he would make use of the space. The grand staircase was made of a marble with intricate detail of the railings. The entire house was lavishly decorated but not too much, there was a feel of elegance but it was as simply decorated as a house, mansion, this size could be with a lot of modern muggle touches. Harry glanced out of the window at the second floor landing and saw Sage running the grounds with Tempest who had somehow found his way outside with her.

Harry put his belongings into the master bedroom which had a king sized sleigh bed fitted with dark silk coverings in black and light gold, a massive dressing room which was the size of his previous bedroom on Privet Drive with full length mirrors there was a collection of clothing he had asked Evangeline to have sent over. Muggle suits, dress pants, dress shoes to match, as well as nice dress shirts, jeans in black and blue hung along racks separated by color, t-shirts mostly in blues, greens, reds, white, gray, and black were folded on built in shelves, one wall had built in spaces in a shelf to house his sneakers, and an armoire held his socks, ties, and other necessities. He grew up wearing muggle clothes, and as awfully as they fit him, he was most comfortable in them. On the far side of the room were more racks and shelves which held his wizards robes which he'd ordered from Madam Malkin's in the best material she had, nothing overly done but all noticibly expensive. There was one section of dragonhide pants and trenchrobes in black, brown and a deep rust color. The robes actually looked like muggle leather so he could wear them in both worlds. Asking Winky to prepare him a snack he went back into his bedroom.

The room was decorated with a mural of the forrest covering the walls which made it seem as if his bedroom was in the center of a forrest of redwood trees and lush greens. The floor was made of mahogany wood and comfortable throw rugs with Celtic designs here and there. There was a large brown leather couch facing a fireplace and above that what he knew was the flat screen television he asked for. He walked through various places of the house and letting Dysis down to explore after she started to get bored. There were a total of 8 guestrooms, a library, potions laboratory, a set up for a medical needs just in case, 2 offices one in the east wing and one in the west, training rooms with wizard and muggle equipment, a large kitchen decorated in black marble counters and an odd blackish grey wood, a formal dining room decorated in cream, gold, and black, with long table with a clear top with gold Celtic design along the edges and the center, an indoor pool and game rooms. He had left special instructions with Evangeline to have certain muggle things available so Harry had a room full of muggle electronics, another flat screen television and full entertainment system with speakers throughout the house. He also had two rooms that he had not decided what to do with and had left completely bare, the walls were left unpainted and the floor was the same mahogany wood that flowed through the entire house.

One thing he loved and insisted on were big windows, charmed to be unbreakable and to tint during heavy sunlight, there were large picture windows everywhere, he figured his need for the light came from his years spent locked in the cupboard. The house had a decidedly muggle feel with it's furnishings which is what Harry liked about it most, it was comfortable. Security wise he had taken a leaf out of the muggle world and had the entire house and grounds set up with security cameras to run on magic and charms that he would activate with his own magic so that no one else could release them. The cameras were charmed to be invisible to anyone except the house elves, his animals, and himself.

Outside the house was set apart from any other property for miles, which is exactly what he wanted and was thankful because that meant less risk of anyone wandering about. He had a large sprawl of land, which included stables for Sage and any other horses he got, places for his animal friends to sleep outside comfortably if they chose to. There was a small forest included in his property which he planned to explore later, and a lake that gave Sage a place to water and have fun wild. She was his horse but was special because though she obeyed Harry's commands she was generally untamed, something that he had learned from the Battle Masters in his training of horses was that the more wild the better for a battle horse. The house was enclosed by hills, which made the view look peaceful with wildflowers here and there. There was a large garden towards the back of the house where some of the potions ingredients he would use often grew. Others he knew he could find in his forest, as it was magical.

Harry walked to a wall on the opposite wall from the window and pressed his palm to it saying his name and a door appeared. He walked inside and saw an office with an elegant wood desk and what seemed to be a massive panoramic painting of the forest surrounding the grounds. With a snap of his fingers the painting melted into the wall revealing all the security camera monitors and all the controls for the outside and inside of the house. Waving his hand in a circular motion the system turned itself on. The room was set up to adjust once he activated the system allowing him to use magic to zoom in on monitors with a sort of projected image instead of the actual monitors, computers and other necessities along a built in desk with a plush black leather chair and a couch for him to sit in. He walked over to a panel near the desk and tapped his finger to it three times and the computer screens came to life.

"Dobby…Winky"

Pop Pop. "Yes, Master Harry you is calling for Dobby and Winky?"

"Dobby I need to key you and Winky into the security system now, I already made sure the masking charms and the wards outside are working. Both of you are the only house elves here and so when I am not here you two are responsible for the house and grounds, you need to keep an eye on everything, the muggle security systems I can monitor through my portable lap top I will have at school but I still want one of you in here at least twice a day to make sure all the monitors are turned on and none of the warning lights are flashing…it's not difficult at all. If you see a problem, I should already know about it as I've keyed a pendant to alert me of anything going on unusual. But if I can't respond in three minutes then you are to follow the lockout procedures which will seal off the house to anyone's magic and seal whatever room the intruders may be in…" he sat back in his chair thinking of what else to tell them… "Sage and the animal's stables have a defense built into them so you shouldn't have to worry about them, but if it's breeched they will be ported to the east wing of the house. I'm sure Evangeline told you about this. I know this must be confusing for you with muggle security but you should be able to use your magic to be use it all I've charmed everything to work the muggle way and by magic all you need to do is think the proper command and it will work with your magic. It'll only be until I can hire a proper security team." He assured the slightly shocked elves. They weren't use to working with muggle equipment but didn't even think to complain because they trusted Harry.

Harry had each of the elves keyed to the wards and security system magically and gave them each a pendant to wear that could only be seen by him and each other, that allowed them to access all the grounds now that the system was completely up and running. After making sure all his security measures were set Harry said the final incantations for the Fidelus charms and masking charms that would allow him and those with permission to perform magic undetected by the ministry.

He spent the rest of the day settling in and getting use to his new surroundings and even ventured outside to spend much needed time with Sage and exploring the forest which he found as he'd asked was warded to keep out the dangerous dark creatures that would harm any of his animal friends. He spent time gathering herbs and ingredients from the forest to stock his potions lab, which he had inventoried before his ride. That night he sat down to a dinner in his muggle entertainment room and indulged himself in DVDs and his computer and a nice pasta dinner.

Llll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Over the last week to himself Harry learned more about his magic and the wizarding world. He made good friends in Evangeline and Charity and spent a good amount of time with Charity. She was a fun person and taught him a lot of the customs of the wizarding world. Evangeline helped Harry learn the old ways, teaching him the folklore and traditions of the Celtic magical world that he found out was a root in the Potter family. He had never realized how little he really knew about the magical world, he knew that his lack of knowledge had made it that much easier to lead him by the nose, Dumbledore's manipulations were easy to accomplish when Harry knew so little. Harry made a few muggle friends on his trips to London, and actually arranged with Evangeline to hire an assistant to look after his day to day affairs in the muggle world as well as magical while he was in school, a younger man of about 28 who had attended muggle and magical schools. He taught Harry about the different companies he was invested in and schooled him in the financial matters. Harry even took a day off from his training sessions to apparate to his properties in the area which proved a nice change of pace. All of his properties had house-elves working there and security in place, he ordered additional security run strictly on magic similar to what was in his home for the other property. He took time to explore the forest, Bronwyn spending a lot of time with the magical birds there while Harry, Tempest, and Dysis often tracked through the forest. Harry often took Sage on long runs through the hills and forest, it was relaxing in a way riding a broom was.

Harry was thankful for the progress he had made in the Realm and worked hard to keep up his studies, reading countless books on magical theory, and in that last week studying the merits of weapons crafting. He had his throwing darts, and daggers he had forged in the Realm but he knew he would need to make a sword of his own hand if he wanted it to be bonded to him though his practice sword was good for the time being, he wanted it done as soon as possible. He studied ancient crafting and decided on a mix of old magics and forging. The sword he created looked like a Japanese katana, it's blade flashing with the magic he'd willed into it, shadow magic making it seem to melt into darkness, elemental force that made it look like liquid fire, and a blade that cut with an icy feeling that flared to volcanic heat. The hilt of the blade had an inscription in old Celtic language for power and justice, a clear crystal embedded in the end that he could funnel through some magic while fighting.

By the time September 1st came about Harry had learned all the things he'd hoped to accomplish before returning to Hogwarts though he knew he still had things to learn. He was a different person and had no regrets about that fact. He'd spent much of his time during the summer focusing on his magic, a priority being his occlumency skills. It was a painful process that he found came much easier than any lesson with Snape had. Still, reliving memory after memory of the life he led had changed him. He wasn't the boy they all thought him to be, he'd seen his life in far more detail and had analyzed and picked apart all the significant events. He knew how to talk, walk, and dress the part he would play. He could manipulate with the best of them and it was time he stepped into the spotlight. He wasn't the shy boy anymore, he was a young man who had hardened himself to the slights, and backstabbing the wizarding world had pushed at him. He let his slytherin side come out and reveled in the thought that the qualities he was showing came from his mother. He'd learned a lot about Lily Potter. No one ever spoke of her to him, and he was sort of glad they hadn't. She was a powerful witch well versed in the 'old' ways as Evangeline said. The two had been friends in school and had learned a lot about each other. Harry knew his mother was a loving woman, but she was no fool. She was as relentless and cunning as they came, part of the reason she caught the eye of James, Evangeline had once joked to him.

His parents were strong, smart, people. No matter what he knew they would be proud of the person he was, he was standing up for himself and he knew that is what they would want. He hoped that wherever they were, they along with Sirius could see how much better his mindset was. He had never been proud of himself before, his Aunt and Uncle, had made sure of that, the wizarding world had intimidated him into silence, the media attention too daunting for someone who was thrust into it so suddenly. That all changed now. He shrank his trunk pocketing it. Touching the charm on Sage's head he watched as she disappeared to the Hogwarts stables and then touched the portkey he'd made and appeared in an alley at Kings Cross Station with Dysis wrapped on his upper arm, Tempest disguised as a car perched on his shoulder, and Bronwyn invisibly following along in the air.

Author's Note:

Ok everyone I got a ton of great reviews from the last chapter! Thanks to all of you that reviewed!!  
Keep in mind that this is an AU story so not everything will be like it is in the books, I'm taking some liberties with characters because well, it's interesting.  
I know some characters aren't likely to react to the whole Dark Harry thing the way I wrote it but with them being led by Dumbledore who Harry is rebelling against, opens them to his anger, and because of them jumping on the bandwagon with the papers it makes it more likely. This chapter has a lot of details so I hope you like it.  
_**Hogwarts is the next chapter coming up so review review, review, ideas welcome!**_

I'm preparing for yet another hurricane….can we say absolutely _annoying!?_ Also I had this new thought for a story, I don't know if I'll start posting it just yet, probably after I get some of the action stuff done in this story…so keep an eye out for that one.

Jpthug12, Flopsy,lmill123, chaser1lixt66 , nogoalielikeme, lucasfsf noylj FantasyChick, gaul1,and padfootstwin2, Starmage, Webster,angelXofXdeath, Slimpun, glad you like the story and I hope this chapter is as good as the last! I appreciate the positive feedback. Thank you for the reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

AN:

Thank you all for the GREAT reviews! Sorry I was late with this chapter, but I was away for part of the weekend and couldn't get it up when I wanted to.

Italics is telepathic speech when in conversation or emphasis on words.

--AN continued at bottom.--

_Last Chapter:_

_He had never been proud of himself before, his Aunt and Uncle, had made sure of that, the wizarding world had intimidated him into silence, the media attention too daunting for someone who was thrust into it so suddenly. That all changed now._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry walked into Kings Cross station 20 minutes before the train was set to depart. He made his way quickly towards platform 9 ¾. He walked confidently using his newfound height and training to move swiftly through the bustling crowd. He checked his watch again the black diamonds flashing in the light. Steeling himself to what he knew was to come he walked through the barrier.

Everyone was as noisy as they were every year but there was a different sense of anticipation looming over them all. Parents gave last minute instructions to their children, fresh-faced 11 year olds smiled shakily as parents pushed them towards the train. Older kids stood about talking and laughing people were pushing trunks into the compartments underneath the train all along walk. Tempest gripped onto his shoulder a bit harder at the sudden change in people and the growing stares directed at his owner, he was well use to being around muggles having made many trips with Harry into muggle London to visit with the Harman family.

The Harman's had proved to be a valuable asset to Harry throughout his summer adventures, Evangeline not only was a very good businesses ally and also a good friend. He had spent plenty of time talking to her and learning all about his mother. He learned about the things she loved most, the people she got along with, and her beliefs. Harry had been surprised to find out that both his parents were well practiced in the arts of the old ways. The Potter family was an old wizarding family that held fast to the old Celtic beliefs in nature and balance. Harry had thrown himself into learning as much as he could about the traditions and beliefs of his parents. He'd become close to Evangeline's niece Charity, a girl of 19 who worked at the family firm as a receptionist while going to a muggle college. He was surprised to find people that were so easy to get along with, it was through Evangeline that he had hired a security team made up of people who had been carefully chosen and screened. All of them were skilled in martial arts and both muggle and magical worlds. He had sent two owls to Bill and Charlie and had set up a system to keep in contact. He had arranged with Michael his business assistant, to keep in contact regularly through his computer and phone so that he could learn as much as he could about his businesses while away at school. He knew eventually he would have to take charge of certain holdings as his father had, and knew now was the time to learn about them.

Harry walked quietly through the crowd noticing the murmurs around him about the newspaper articles a week ago. He knew that his 'friends' had to be behind the articles because they were some of the only ones who knew such details. He bet his money that Ron was the cause of it all. It baffled him why _Hermione _would go along with it. Despite all the wavering of the wizarding world she had always stuck by Harry. For her to suddenly buy into the rumors was a bit confusing to Harry. He shrugged.

Dressed in a pair of his favorite cargo pants in a dark gray color where his shrunken trunk and emergency potions were held, a white t-shirt and a light gray over shirt, his hair was pulled back to a low braid concealing his throwing darts, and black boots on his feet concealing a throwing dagger each. He walked past the crowds and the growing stares and made his way onto the train. Once he'd found an empty compartment at the middle of the train he locked it and sat back to think before the interruptions he knew were to come. He pulled out his laptop from his messenger bag, the sleek black metal an easy weight in his hands, he logged into the computer with the password and pressing his thumb to a magically added spot in one corner feeling it heat at his touch as it scanned his magic.

He sent a quick email to Bill and Charlie letting them know he was safely on the train as they had sent him a barrage of messages. Honestly they were like to mother hens at times but it was nice that they cared about him. He got the feeling that they were being overprotective of him because of how their family. He didn't mind it they were good friends. He'd even hired Charlie to help maintain the forest near his home. Apparently the forest behind his home was a safe haven for many magical creatures, they had gone undetected for some time, as the forest on the estate lands was undetectable. There were mostly light creatures, a surprising number of magical birds, a few phoenixes, a heard of unicorns, and many other animals that Harry had encountered at one point during his night time treks with his familiars.

Harry read through his morning emails from Michael on business meetings and the one or two calls he would need to be in on later in the week. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to leave Hogwarts to attend some meetings they had compromised and allowed Harry to set up a video-conference in the office in his trunk charmed to work around the wards of Hogwarts. He sent a reply saying that he would let him know what his schedule for classes were once he found out which classes he was to take.

He felt the train lurch to a stop and said a silent thank you for not having been interrupted by any of his 'friends'. and a glance out the window showed younger children getting off the train a particular red head caught his attention causing a bitter smirk to cross his face before it was pushed behind the mask of indifference. Putting the computer into his bag he re-shrunk his trunk and put it in a smaller pocket of his pants. Grabbing the book from the seat next to him he let Dysis wrap herself around his forearm as Tempest stretched lazily his larger size stalking gracefully alongside Harry. Being one of the last off the train Harry hopped into one of the last of the Thestral drawn carriages with some third year Hufflepuff's who seemed scared crapless when he got in drawing their wands in no attempt to be discreet. Harry ignored them staring out the window.

Walking up the castle steps he headed for the Great Hall quietly, sending an icy glare at those pointing and whispering as he walked along. Standing in front of the double doors were familiar faces, his former best friends. Ron had finally stopped growing apparently; he and Harry were about the same height though Harry seemed a bit taller because he carried himself better due to his training. The ever-present Weasley red hair and freckles defined Ron's features and though the disgusted snarl on his face was definitely a new look directed at Harry. Next to him stood some Gryffindor boys he didn't recognize. Harry's gaze traveled past them and saw Hermione, her bushy brown hair had been tamed somewhat and was pulled into a long ponytail stopping at midback, next to her stood Ginny, her once long red hair cut short to about chin length. Moving to go past them he stopped as one of them stepped in his path. Switching his attention back to the boys in front of him he smirked.

"Yes?"

"What do you think you're going _Potter_, you cant bring that thing inside the Great hall, you can't think anyone wants you in the hall with them, ruin our appetites for sure!" Ron said, as one of the boys flashed a perfects badge, glaring at Tempest who let out a defensive snarl.

"Well, as I am quite hungry I can do what I want with my familiars." Harry said clearly his face an emotionless mask.

"H-Harry you can have a familiar inside, rules say so…um me and Ginny were waiting for you…" Hermione began. Harry stared at her a moment seeing the unsure stare in her brown eyes. Mentally gritting his teeth at her behavior he shrugged his shoulders.

"Lets go, backstabbing git, obviously no one wants to associate with you but animals and it's about time I say find somewhere else to sit." Ron fumed glaring at Harry and scowling at Hermione then Ginny.

"_I'm _the backstabber? I was under the impression that it was my _so-called_ _friends _who ran to the press feeding them crazy stories, or am I mistaken. No, no I'm sure it was you, _git_ that you are, you probably couldn't wait to try and upstage me huh? Always one for the glory seeking, right Ron. Now if you'll excuse me, I have things to do." Harry moved around a now red faced Ron but Ron pushed him angrily.

"Who do you think you're talking to _Potter_? We know what you are, and we're not going to let your tricks you don't give orders around here so stay out of our way if you know what's good for you!" Ron said hotly, his face turning ugly reddish purple. His 'followers' agreeing with him as a small crowd formed outside the door. Harry saw Hermione and Ginny lurking at the doorway. Harry moved, now blatantly ignoring them, which only made Ron sputter curse words angrily.

"By all means, do stand at the door a while longer, I could really care less, I don't need to defend myself to you or anyone, I haven't done anything wrong. You and all these other _idiots_ have made your thoughts perfectly clear! I've done noting but be a _friend_ to you for these last years and this is how you repay me? _Some friend_, you're always spouting how Slytherin's are so horrid, well take a look in the mirror Weasley, as far as I'm concerned we are no longer friends, I don't want anything to do with you, leave me be and I'll do the same." Harry spoke firmly pushing past them.

Ron and the two boys snorted.

"You're always trying to _control_ everything, always dragging everyone to follow what you say, we aren't listening to you anymore _Potter_!" the boy next to Ron snapped and mummers of agreement came from the corridor.

"And _who_ exactly are _you_? You don't even know me, your just following the crowd blindly, _idiot_, how can you judge someone you don't even know. Let me introduce myself, I'm Harry _Potter_, of the heir and head of the Potter holdings, which incidentally happen to be worth more than the Malfoy's at least three times over," Harry said tersely. Some of the students in the hall looked down recognizing his status for what it is.

"Flaunting your money now huh Potter? Always knew you were that sort."

"Oh what's wrong Ron, cant handle that someone has something you don't? Jealousy is not a good look for you…but then again you have been wearing it for the last 5 years." Harry smirked as Ron's cheeks flamed red.

"What's going on here!" came a familiar male voice.

They all turned to see Professor Snape standing before them.

"Nothing, we were just talking," Harry said sending an icy gaze towards Ron and the boys.

"You're blocking the entrance, the sorting will start in a moment!"

"We're watching you Potter," Ron grumbled heatedly turning and pushing past the two girls standing at the door not even acknowledging them..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry watched as Ginny and Hermione stood awkwardly before him.

"What did you want?" he finally asked.

"Harry, we just want to apologize…." Ginny began.

"Yea Harry, we know that we were wrong to believe those rumors, we just want you to forgive us." Hermione said.

Harry listened to them babble. Everything they said only made him angrier. They called themselves his friends but neither of them had even thought about standing up to defend him.

"I have one question. Hermione, how did Ron find out about the stuff only you knew? You _told_ him right? How can you call yourself my friend when you so readily tell someone my secrets, even Ron, you knew why I never told him that stuff, but you did it anyway." He said emotionlessly.

"I only said it to explain. He got so angry in the beginning of the summer talking to Percy after Department of Mysteries saying you were dangerous…." She said regretfully.

"Harry my brother can be a stubborn _git_, he'll move past this and everything will turn out all right…you'll see." Ginny spoke up.

Harry turned disbelieving eyes to her.

"Do you actually think that I want to be _friends_ with that bastard again? No, and I'm not even sure I want anything to do with either of _you_. You readily turned against me and because of it I _don't_ trust you, so what's the point of pleasantries." He said with fiercely.

"Harry! You can trust us! I stuck by you all those times, it's no different now…. listen to us Harry." Hermione argued.

"No, see that's just it. You did stick by me all those other times, but suddenly you had a change of heart…that makes you _worse_ then they are in my book, you should have known better! When have I ever done anything to make you think I'm dark, I saved you down in the chamber Ginny, I never forced you to do anything with me Hermione, _ever_, and this is the thanks I get, what loyalty, some friendship that was. Just _leave me alone_." He said sternly. He saw the tears spring up in their eyes but dismissed it. They had no regards for his feelings before; he'd bet it was only because of Bill and Charlie's reaction to it all that they even had second thoughts.

He caught Hermione's whisper as he passed them at the door. "We will stick by you Harry, you'll see."

Harry found a seat as far from his former friends as possible. He wasn't sure what to think about all that had just happened. He waited quietly through the sorting, not bothering to clap, and ignoring the wary glances of the first years filling seats around him. Once dinner appeared on the tables he piled a couple pieces of baked chicken, and mashed potatoes on a plate passing a piece of roast beef to Tempest under the table and feeding Dysis a few pieces of chicken and gave unnoticeably conjured a glass of Grailis to drink. For desert he had a slice of chocolate cake and a scoop of vanilla ice cream. Listening to the obligatory speech by Dumbledore he Gathering his belongings he scooped Tempest up in his arms, the cub sleeping quietly after the tension filled morning. He stopped short as Professor McGonagall walked up to him just as he reached the doors. He had to fight back a sarcastic comment at the disapproving look on her stern face.

"Mr. Potter, the Headmaster wishes to speak with you."

Harry's senses were instantly on alert.

Xxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah Harry, it's good to see you again" Dumbledore said jovially his blue eyes twinkling annoyingly.

"Headmaster, Professor McGonagall said you wanted to speak to me." Harry replied shortly.

"Lemon drop?" Harry shook his head stiffly.

"Well then?" he questioned.

"Yes, well Harry, this summer we have been worried about you, you have disappeared without a trace twice now and this concerns me. I wonder if you realize how dangerous that was?" Dumbledore said in a deceptively worried voice.

"As I told you before, I was safe, my affairs during the summer are none of your concern sir as I can very well take care of myself." Harry said flatly.

"Well, as much as I know you believe that Harry it is just not true. You need to be where there can be protections in place for you. It is for the best that you not try this again next summer, staying with your relatives is the safest place for you." Dumbledore said in a no arguments tone.

Harry smirked.

"You think that do you? Tell me Headmaster, how long have you known? My _first_ Hogwarts letter came addressed to the _Cupboard under the stairs_. You knew all along how I was treated in that house, abused and neglected, yet you did _nothing_. I find it funny that you claim to worry about me yet you knowingly sent me back there year after year. You stood by and let them treat me like shit!" Harry said bitingly.

"I am concerned for you Harry" he said sternly. He sat forward in his chair folding his hands on top of the desk

"We all worry about you Harry, the Order, your friends, Remus. I worry that you have been doing things that were not of the best judgement. I see that you have changed on the outside; I wonder what other changes you have experienced? Are you alright Harry?" he sounded dismayed.

Harry snorted in disgust. _Does he think him this stupid_?

"I am perfectly _fine_ Headmaster, I have changed yes, I am for once in my life healthy and happy, that is all that should concern you. Better yet, it shouldn't, as I have said, my personal affairs are my own. And for your information, I don't see why I need to discuss any of this with you. You are _not_ my guardian, I'm responsible for myself, and by rights an adult. Now, I am ready for bed so if you'll excuse me." Harry said standing up.

"_Harry_!" Dumbledore's voice raised at what he saw as disobedience, "I don't understand what your current state of mind is about Harry, but I will do what I need to in order to ensure your safety and the safety of any student under my care." He spoke sternly.

Harry turned. "Should I take that as some kind of _threat_ sir, I wouldn't if I were you. I know my position in the wizarding world now, I wont hesitate to pursue proper action against you if you continue to meddle in business that does not concern you." Harry said shortly as knowledge dawned in Dumbledore's eyes.

"Harry I had _reasons _for not teaching you certain workings of our world. You are not ready for the responsibility that it entails. _Surely_ you agree with my reasons on that. I know you feel betrayed in some respects but it was done in your best interest, you are only a _boy_, you are not ready for the political or business world on that level." He tried to persuade.

"That is where you are _wrong_, you _don't_ know me, you never took the time to get to know me, all you saw was a pawn to do your _bidding_. You could have intervened over the last years, with the Philosopher's stone, the Chamber, the Tournament! Cedric wouldn't have died if you had just stepped in and withdrawn me from the competition. Sirius would still be _alive_ if you didn't feel it was your _right_ to dictate the lives of others and lock him away in that god-awful house, if you had just told me why I needed occlumency. He could have at least died a free man, all that would have taken was one simple testimony from you under veritaserum or a pensieve, you have the political power to see things like that done. Just like you had the political power to place me in that _god-forsaken_ house, with absolutely _no_ regard to my well-being. So that we are _clear_, I do not want you meddling in my life. I will fight or not fight in this war because it is my choice, I do not follow your orders I follow my own."

"What do you _mean_ fight or not fight. Harry, you do realize that you are the only one who can defeat Voldemort. Which brings to mind, your schedule for the term I've listed classes I suggest you sign up for this term to further your skills in Occlumency among others" Dumbledore said. Harry's mind was sent for a loop at the sudden mood change in the older man.

"I _do_ realize that only I can kill Voldemort, but it is time _you_ realize that I am a _human being_, I have the right to live my life. Since I was eleven years old you have felt it necessary to put the weight of the wizarding world on my shoulders, I was just a boy! Now you think it so simple to take that back and treat me as a child, no it's not that easy. You obviously haven't listened to a word I've said, I will sign up for classes as _I _see fit, thank you." Harry said before walking out the door.

--AN continued--

dcscprincess: I'm glad you like Harry's materialistic side, it seems like if he's got all that money why not put it to use right? After growing up with nothing of his own I'd think he'd be all for splurging.

athenakitty I dedicate this chapter to you, you ask the right questions and make me think about what I'm writing next! Sometimes your too good at guessing lol.

Talons: Rebellious Harry is sooo much fun to write!

lixt66 glad you like his house and the 'new' Harry.

A.M.bookworm247 padfootstwin2 emikae: I pulled out of the Hurricane with only a little damage, yay for that.

Heyster: glad you like the new Hedwig and her whole transformation and the pace of the story, I'm trying to put some nice twists here and thereJ

Khadon Hope you like this chapter.

ceo55: Thank you for the compliment!

starfire4490 this chapter should answer your Hr question.

wadeki: You gave me an idea for this chapter so I hope you like it!

roger: that's what I'm going for so glad you like it.

dragonkiss1984 I'm working on it, not too sure what will happen with Hermione but keep reading


	14. Chapter 14

I'm trying to figure out a consistent way to indicate different talking but for now till I decide to change it again ****_blah _is parseltongue, **blah** is telepathy

----------- ------------------------------------

Harry walked out of the Headmaster's office angry beyond belief but trying to control himself. In the last few hours he had practically forgotten all he had trained for this summer. He was letting his anger run free and he knew better than that. His trump card was keeping his emotions in check. Everyone expected him to be emotional and run off into action because it's what he usually did but he had changed. He took calming deep breaths and set off towards Gryffindor tower ignoring the portraits whispering along the way.

Cursing when he realized he didn't know the password he frowned.

"Password dear?" asked the fat lady.

"I don't know the password I had a meeting with the headmaster so I wasn't told." He explained.

"Well then just this once, password is Lion heart."

The portrait pulled away and Harry swiftly stepped through the entrance. The common room was still filled with students, most lounging on the plush red chairs and catching up before classes the next day. When Harry walked in there was a distinct lull in conversations all around. The prickling feeling on the back of his neck told him that they had been talking about him.

He ignored it and headed towards the stairs to the boys dormitories hearing his name in a few whispers. "He's got a snake for a pet!" "I heard he's training it to attack people" "Can he have a snake in the dorms!?"

-------- ---------------------------------

In the 6th year dorms he saw Neville sitting on one bed, curtains open, with a book and parchment spread out, Harry walked to the only bed that didn't have a trunk at the foot.

"H-Hello Harry." Neville's timid voice spoke up.

Harry turned around from where Dysis was slithering up one of his bedposts.

"Neville, what are you doing in here alone?"

"Well I-I didn't want to s-stay out there with them talking the way they are." He said nervously.

"Ah I see, well I wont bother you then," Harry said before climbing on his bed, carefully sliding his two daggers out of the boots so that Neville wouldn't see them, he then kicked them off.

"H-Harry," he took a deep breath, "I just wanted you to know that I don't believe any of the rumors, I'm still your friend ok? After all our families are close."

Harry nodded slightly, "It seems that I have very few real friends it's good to know I can count you as one of them… what do you mean our families are close?"

Neville blushed a little. "Well I started learning more about the family businesses this summer, talking to Gran, she told me how our family is invested in some companies you own, our families have always been sort of business allies she said. She said that your mum and my mum were best friends in school." Neville explained softly.

"Well, that's new, no one ever told me that. I hope that means that the two of us will get to know each other better this year huh?" Harry asked sparing a small smile to the quiet boy. Neville nodded as Harry drew the curtains around his bed placing privacy and silencing charms on them.

Sitting cross-legged on his bed he enlarged his trunk in the middle of the bed and opened it. Twisting a bit he spelled the trunk to make a sort of head board for his bed that way he could go in and out of the compartments without his dorm mates noticing. He cast an extra charm around his bed and stepped inside the bedroom compartment with Tempest and Dysis. Taking a moment to let Bronwyn know where they were through their mental connection he headed to his office. Checking the new messages he quickly brought up a view screen map of his house and made sure everything was ok. His security team was good he had no doubt but it would take some getting use to not being the one there every day to make sure everything was protected. Pulling what was meant to be a spare 'normal' trunk he summoned and placed a few belongings in it, clothes, his schoolbooks, and a few things for his animals and set a locking charm on it before banishing it to the foot of his bed in the dorm. After placing a quick call to Evangeline to let her know he was safely at school he left a message for Charity and then headed back out of the trunk. The two way charm on his bed let him hear his other dorm mates moving about the room getting ready for bed. He could clearly hear Ron talking in low tones to Seamus and Dean, warning them about Harry. The two boys didn't really say much either way. Soon he could tell that they had all settled in for bed. Harry wandlessly summoned his pajamas and released the braid in his hair, which fell into a messy curtain of black around his head. Depositing his throwing darts into a wrist guard that was charmed not to allow him to prick himself with the concealed weapons, he slipped each of his throwing daggers from under his blanket and placed one under his pillow and mounting one underneath his suspended trunk before spelling the trunk to become invisible and putting a notice-not charm on it. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

---------------------- ------------------------------

Harry woke up at 4 the next morning determined to maintain his normal routine even if he had to wake up insanely early to do it. He dressed quickly in his muggle workout clothes, a white sleeveless shirt, and blue soccer shorts, and his running shoes charmed for the terrain of Hogwarts. Deciding to leave his hair in a loose ponytail at his neck he placed an invisibility charm on his wand holster, wrist guard and on the dagger he strapped to one forearm. Not casting his appearance charms he let his power markings show. He knew if anyone saw them they would just assume they were regular wizard tattoos. The only one he concealed were the ring of runes around one arm.

Setting off to the grounds quietly he cast a notice me not spell on himself and did his stretches and after releasing Sage he let her run around the grounds near the lake as he ran. Setting off at a quick paced run around the lake for a few laps and then spent time riding around the grounds with Sage. After he had brushed her and given her food and water he left her near to enjoy the space knowing she didn't like to be locked up much. He made sure she knew not to venture into the forest without him and then began his work with his martial arts sequences. He worked without his swords and weapons just his body in fluid movements that emanated strength and discipline, re-working some moves when he had problems. After he was satisfied he sat on the lake's shore and settled into meditation, focusing and working with each element and then his shadow magic.

When he noticed the time was almost 6:30 he went back to the castle. Using shadow magic to move through the halls unnoticed, he whispered the password and went into back to his dorm. Grabbing clothes from his decoy trunk he checked on Dysis and Tempest who were still sleeping. He showered and luxuriated in the extra time he could take since no one else was awake yet. Wrapping a towel around his waist he stepped out using another towel to semi-dry his hair he stood before the mirror inspecting his tattoos, noting the slight changes as they adjusted to his training, as he got stronger the markings would become more vibrant and animated to an extent, the runes around his arm would become clearer as he mastered his elemental gifts. Leaving his hair down he dressed in a pair of comfortable dark blue jeans and a snug t-shirt the overall look showing a physique no one associated with the boy-who-lived. He glanced briefly at the door as the early risers started to troop into the room to shower and prepare for the day. Collecting Dysis and Tempest he grabbed his bag sticking in two of the books he was reading, checking for parchment, ink and all his necessities he headed out into the common room. The room was slightly full with mostly 6th years. Today was the first of two days where the 6th years would attend assemblies in the Great hall to sign up for NEWT level classes. It was a tradition in Hogwarts to have the hall set up with tables for information and sign up sheets for NEWT level classes, most students already knowing what classes they wanted to take. It was the only time that students were required to attend a function on a weekend to be ready for classes on Monday.

Harry settled into an armchair near the fire and read a bit of his book, the hall wouldn't be ready for at least another 20 minutes, sign up lasting for an hour and a half on Saturday morning and then again for 2 hours Sunday morning by house.

Harry looked up briefly from his book when Neville took a seat across from him, giving a slight nod.

Peaking at the glittering watch on his wrist Harry stood up and decided to head for the hall. "You want to walk with me to the hall Nev?"

Neville nodded nervously knowing the whole common room was listening.

Dysis wrapped herself around his arm and Tempest moved close at his heels. Stopping at the main doors to let Tempest out he cast a charm on his collar to allow him to go in and out of the door at will so Harry wouldn't have to worry about checking to see if he wanted in or not.

------------------ ------------------------------------

The Great Hall was lined with informational booths along the walls, the house tables sitting in the middle. The tables had signs to tell what each subject was about, that they were to pick up after the lectures and sign up for tomorrow.

They were served light breakfasts to leave room for the normal meal in two hours. They sat listening for a while to each of their teachers talk about different subjects, requirements, and options for each class. There were the standard classes and requirements, but there were also the NEWT level electives and options for traditional classes or independent study structured learning. Harry knew what he would be taking and half listened to what the teachers were saying while he munched on some fruit from the table.

Once the speeches were done the students were allowed to go to the various tables to get information for which classes they might be interested in. Harry picked up the obligatory pamphlets and a handbook outlining the independent study requirements. Finally time was up and the rest of the school slowly trickled into the hall for Saturday breakfast. Harry flipped through the handouts he'd chosen keeping an ear open to the conversations around him, and a mask of indifference on his face.

"I just don't know which classes to pick…there are so many…" he heard Hermione say to Ginny.

He could hear Ron loudly exclaiming that there would be no potions if he could help it, which was a stupid comment, as potions, was a required class. For those who didn't get acceptable OWL scores they were signed on for remedial potions. After breakfast Harry had time to spare and wanted to get away from the whispers and stares for a bit. He headed to the Gryffindor dorms and slipped into his trunk to practice some of the spells he'd been learning, and then sat down with one of the many books from his library, sprawled out on a comfortable chair in his office. After a few hours had passed he realized he should make an appearance before people got suspicious. Pulling on a robe to ward off the cool castle air he went to the Common Room pulling out his laptop.

Dysis who had disappeared after breakfast slid up to rest on the arm of the chair, tempest following, settling at his feet, purring contentedly. He could hear the people around him commenting on what that thing was he was working on, how dangerous animals shouldn't be allowed…he ignored it but took note of who said what.

_This castle is big Master, I found myself lost for a time in one of the higher floors, it was really dusty there, not good for the scales you know, but interesting to explore even so._ Dysis hissed.

_I'm glad you found something to do, remember next time our link, if you get lost just call on me. I know you don't really have a liking for the telepathy but it can be useful._

_Dysis' scales turned a light pink. I will remember in future young Master._

Harry chuckled. _It's always fun to make you go pink!_

He rolled his eyes as he heard the gasps from the few people in the room. They knew he was a parseltongue since second year, they had better get used to hearing him use it now that Dysis was around.

**How was your morning outside Tempest?**

**It was fun Master, I ran with Sage all over the grounds, there were other magic ones out watching us, don't they know it's not nice to stare? he huffed. This time Harry couldn't fight the smile that came to his face. That feline said some of the weirdest things sometimes.**

**Well you just be careful around them, and stay out of the forest when I'm not with you. I don't want any of those idiots trying to hex you or anything. Harry said. He wouldn't put it past some of the 'braver' students to try and hex his pets, especially with what was being printed in the papers.**

"Hi Harry," a voice interrupted his thoughts.

He looked up to see Hermione standing there. He frowned.

"What is it?"

"I just wanted to ask what classes you're thinking about…." She said nervously.

"I don't see where that concerns you." He said emotionlessly.

"Uh um, well I want to still be friends Harry you know that, I really am sorry Harry…" she babbled.

Harry sighed leaning back in his seat. "Is _this_ how the year will go, you _constantly_ asking my forgiveness? I can tell you now I am _not_ inclined to give it. After what you did I can't believe you would think badgering me about it is the way to go especially after what I said on the train…if you want to be a friend _listen_ to what I told you before and leave me be."

"Harry _believe me_, I _know_ what I did is wrong, I shouldn't have told Ron those things, I shouldn't have listened to the rumors even for a second. You were my first _real_ friend Harry, _please_…." She started tearing up.

Harry swallowed the rising lump in his throat. Perhaps the wall around his emotions wasn't as thick as he'd thought.

"You were one of my first real friends to, can't you understand how I must feel. _Damnit _Hermione, I would never do that to you..." Harry said stroking Dysis who glowed a faint red with swirls of gray projecting Harry's anger and sadness before she returned to her neutral color.

"I know and I'll regret it for the rest of my life, I know things wont just automatically be the way they were, they probably never will, but I'm asking you to let me try to _prove_ I can be the friend you deserve…."

_She his being sincere Master, she is sad, very sad, there is something else there as well, but she holds it close, I can not read the emotion…but it is surrounded by the sadness, regret…._

**I don't know if I can trust her again Dysis…it just, it's too soon.**

_Yes it is soon but you need companions of your kind, those that will be true to you._

**She betrayed me _once_, how can I be sure she wont do it again? I just don't know….**

_I think you can trust her Master, she cares for you I can feel it_

**She smells sad Master; she cares for you I can sense that to…Dysis is right.** Tempest put his two claws worth in.

Harry furrowed his brow turning his attention to Hermione who was watching with understanding when Dysis started to hiss at him.

"I wont promise anything, Just know that I am not the person you knew, I have changed…. Give it time Hermione." He said softly, standing and moving away from her before she could reply.  
He spent the rest of the night until dinner in his trunk away from everyone else, meditating trying to focus his mind and work through his emotions. He had to get a better control of his emotions, Crystal had told him that was important. He wouldn't be able to advance in his elemental abilities until he got a grip on his emotions and not let them drive him all the time.

------- AN---------------------

This is a short chapter but I felt bad about not updating sooner. Sorry everyone! Feedback is appreciated. Thank you to all those reviewed, there were some really great ones and it made me glad to see that you guys are into this story, and like what I'm doing. I do read you comments and sometimes I pick up ideas of things to use here and there so I thank you for the inspiration! Remember that _nothing_ is set in stone, I'm writing with some ideas of where I want to go with this but your comments could push me one way over another. SIDENOTE: does anyone know any symbols I could use to show parseltongue and telepathy it seems everytime I try to use one way it wont show when I upload it, hence the changing... Anywho:

Marcus Cicero Wow, you made some great points a lot that I can agree with but I make no promises about where I'm going with the pairings just yet though you should see one developing in the next couple chapters. It's not slash I can say that…sorry to all you slash fans out there J

Nalini213 Great review…I won't give anything away with Remus but he will play a part in this story. As for Harry's political life, well his family is old and does have power in the political world, I mentioned it in the confrontation with Dumbledore…just what that is I'm not saying just yet but keep an eye out!

noylj I agree with what you said, and there is a reason for it…to me Harry's been through a lot and has all this built up anger, it's going to come out now and then, but his training isn't over by far, that's something he will learn to control….

athenakitty Dumbledore has no control over the Black or Potter estates, look back to I think chapter 5 or somewhere around there…. The wizarding world is as always flip flopping with it's support, but I haven't decided yet what will make them 'see the light'.

Keep the suggestions coming everyone!


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone I'm back! I apologize to you all for not updating sooner but when I sat down to write I just didn't like where I was going with things. I'm trying not to write so much in advance anymore and just go with the flow of the story that way I can use your reviews for input on the story. So far I've gotten some really great reviews and you'll be seeing a few of the suggestions some of you have made in the story. I'm debating if I want to start posting on a Dark Harry story just yet but I'll probably hold off a little longer. For those of you reading my Gilmore Girls story I'm going to scrap that and start over in the next few weeks. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Harry lay sprawled on the couch in his trunk reading up on Shadow magic. Shadow magic was a big question mark in some ways, he had trained in the more dangerous aspects with his friends in the Realm _but_ they had stressed the importance of him finding the limits of his powers and honing the abilities with little _if any_ help from them. It wasn't an unthinkable task just frustrating at times.

He liked that he was learning things on his own though he missed having the sparring partners he had in the Realm. Shadow magic he'd found out was a lost art. It had died out over the years as fewer people pushed the limits and believed in its effectiveness. Witches and Wizards began relying more and more on wands, which were only supposed to serve as a preliminary focus tool.

Now they were so dependant on them it was a wonder they managed not to kill themselves with trying to focus more powerful spells through wands. There were still those who practiced the old ways but they were few and far between and often rejected by the modern wizarding world as holding onto archaic teachings and slowing progress.

A beeping noise alerted him to the office of his trunk. He quickly started up the view screen, greeted by his head of security at his estate.

"Good morning Sir," The older man's voice spoke. He was dressed in a simple pair of muggle pants in a deep black, and long sleeved shirt in a tan color.

Harry nodded.

"Morning Keland, is everything ok?"

"Yes sir, I just wanted to make sure you received the email I sent about adding the new security in the forest around the estate?"

"Oh you mean the trip wards for intruders, yes I got that. I was planning to speak with you later. Everything seems to be as we discussed, I like it, let me know of any problems."

"Yes sir Mr. Potter."

"Keland, you're older than I am, and you're a friend, call me Harry!" Harry smiled slightly.

"Are you sure you are safe there sir. You said no security but I just feel…"

"I'm fine here Keland, _besides_ I doubt Dumbledore would allow outside security coming in just yet. I know he's got some of his people waiting to shadow me as soon as I leave the tower. Either way I'll be meeting with the board soon and that will be taken care of," Harry reminded.

"Very well Harry, Keland sighed, oh before I forget, you had better call Crystal soon, she says you spoke to Evangeline and didn't even leave a message for her like you said…in her words "Just because we work in the same place doesn't mean it's a two for one deal with leaving messages'." He laughed.

Harry chuckled. That definitely sounded like his bubbly friend.

"I'll be sure to do that."

After exchanging goodbyes Harry glanced at his watch, smiling slightly at the opulent accessory.

Grabbing his bag with a couple of pens and a binder along with his laptop he headed out of the trunk.

Everyone else was up and about; Ron seemingly disappeared along with Dean. Seamus was throwing on a shirt. Harry glanced at Neville looking around the floor for his left shoe.

"Check under that side of the bed Nev you always leave them there and forget." Harry said amused. Seamus walked out without a word to either of them.

"There they are! Thanks Harry," Neville said sitting on the edge of the bed to pull on the last shoe. "So Harry, what classes are you signing up for today?"

"Hmm, well I know I want to do a few of the ones they talked about but I'm thinking about independent study for most."

"Really? That sounds like a lot of work, are you sure you want to do that?"

"Yea, I read a lot over the summer and I know there are areas that I want to work further in so independent study will give me more free time to do that."

Neville nodded.

"What kind of subjects lectures then?"

"Oh the usual I suppose."

They walked together down to the common room; Hermione was sitting in a chair near the door waiting for Harry it seemed. She was dressed in a simple pair of muggle style jeans in a faded blue and a warm sweater in a soft yellow. Her hair was tumbling around her face in a way that complimented the cross expression on her face.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Neville asked.

She huffed. "It's nothing just Ron. He's angry with me about yesterday." She picked up her bag resting at her feet and followed them out of the room.

"Well, he's just being a prat Hermione, don't let it bother you." Neville encouraged. That was something neither Harry nor Hermione expected the usually reserved boy to say. Harry was quickly learning Neville was different from what he expected he seemed to be more confident than previous years.

They entered the Great Hall and after a brief explanation from the teachers were left to sign up for classes. Harry could feel the eyes on him from the different areas of the hall. He stood in the line waiting to sign up for NEWT level classes in Defense, Charms, Potions, and Transfiguration. He then signed up for self-study for Potions, Defense, Transfiguration, and Charms, choosing electives for Independent study as well.

The system basically allowed students to choose self study for upper level classes, but required for the more advanced like potions, transfiguration, and defense that they attend the practical application lessons to make sure they were up to par with the others. Independent study let students begin work in areas they were interested in for careers, like healing, enchantment, or Auror work.

Harry was waiting in the Independent study line when a voice spoke.

"What are you doing in this line Potter, I doubt you have half the brain for the usual NEWT levels, you're actually trying independent study?" Malfoy laughed Crabe and Goyle chuckling idiotically behind him.

Harry smirked; his green eyes a cold indifferent mask making Malfoy pause for a moment.

"Why Malfoy! I didn't realize you were so _concerned_ with my education. You shouldn't be really, then again maybe you should be…I have a keen interest in Human to animal transfiguration…maybe experimenting with Ferrets…what do you say, want to be a test subject?" Harry said with cold humor people wathing the confrontation snickering but wary.

Malfoy's face reddened as he whipped out his wand.

"Harry don't argue with him, he's not worth it." Hermione's voice interrupted. Harry rolled his eyes slightly. "You know, if I have a people saving thing you definitely have an avoidance thing, though I thought after you socked him one you'd gotten past that one, Harry mused to Hermione making her bluch in embarrassment, "Hmm…why don't you just run along Malfoy, I don't feel like dealing with you," Harry declared.

"Oh! Too good to speak to the normal people now are you Potter?" Ron's grating voice spoke up.

Harry glanced in his direction. "Hardly, but all I seem to be confronted with are _idiots_ with fame and superiority complexes." Harry smirked. Ron's face turned a flaming red and Malfoy growled. Harry subtly waved his wand casting a shield around himself. "Besides, I have better things to do than explain myself to you two dolts."

Two curses shot at him from different directions one a shower of blue sparks and the other a streak of pale red. They both struck the shield Harry had erected in a flash of silver light. The entire hall was now staring. The curses rebounded at twice the speed sending both Ron and Draco flying back a few feet before landing on the cold stone floor. Moments later the crowd was parted by Professor McGonnagal, and Snape.

"What is going on here!" McGonnagal's stern voice questioned watching as Ron and Draco were helped to their feet swayingly by their housemates. "Harry did something to them Professor!" shrieked Pansy Parkinson.

"I didn't do anything but cast a shield around myself, they both tried to curse me." Harry responded.

"I'm sure you did something to provoke them Potter!" Snape's cynical voice cut.

"Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Weasley, both of you go to the hospital wing to be checked and wait there. Mr. Potter you will go as well."

"May I ask what for Professor? I still have two classes to sign up for I'm afraid and I'm not injured." Harry retorted.

"Mr. Potter, you will refrain from that tone, sign up for your classes and then meet with me in the hospital wing!" she said huffily.

Twenty minutes later Harry found himself walking into the hospital wing Draco and Ron both laying on beds with cold compresses on their forheads. Madame Pomphrey having given them both pain potions. "Your time is up Mr. Malfory, Mr. Weasley, you may return to finish your scheduling. "Mr. Potter I have noticed quite a great deal of change in you but I must say that your attitude seems to have taken a negative turn." McGonnagal's voice broke into Harry's observations.

"Excuse me professor but I have done nothing wrong so I really don't see why you see fit to lecture me or why I am here as I am _not_ injured."

"I am not lecturing you Mr. Potter, I am simply expressing my concern. The shield you used today was an exceedingly powerful one. One that far surpasses that of your age group." She spoke. Harry silently cursed himself for putting too much power into the shield, it had become a natural thing for him to use full strength shields when training.

Madame Pomphrey fussed about and ordered Harry to a bed then waved her wand summoning something from her office. Harry surreptitiously cast a dampening charm around his magic so that her readings on his magic wouldn't show anything too abnormal.

After a few minutes she looked to where Professor McGonnagal waited. "Well Mr. Potter, I have found nothing to suggest any abnormalities in your magic, so I thing this may have been a simple magic burst. Your magic is fluctuating because of your age as is normal but the power burst you had could be dangerous if not controlled. I think these may be of use for a while until you can again safely control your magic levels." She informed as she slipped a cuff on his wand arm. It was innocent enough at first glance and resized itself to fit his arm but when Harry caught sight of a particular rune inscribed he knew his run of luck lately was about to turn for the worst.

"What are you _doing_ to me?" He exclaimed yanking his arm away from her his aura attempting to surge up but being dampened by the heavy magic blocking his power. It felt like a wet towel had been wrapped around his magic muffling it. "That is a dampening band Mr. Potter, it is used to regulate magic during wizards puberty growths in magic." McGonnagal spoke clearly. Harry looked at her, her eyes dimmed slightly but narrowed in satisfaction. It was planned he knew it. "Is this something you normally use in a school to train magic, I would think that outside of school they would be needed for fear of muggles seeing accidental magic bursts but here I can't see how it's a normal occurance." He spoke stiffly.

The hospital wing doors opened and Snape walked in followed by Dumbledore. "What is to be his punishment for that burst of magic Minerva, Potter should have better control of his magic by now, such a temperamental outburst should be punished." He insisted.

"I can't see where this is allowed. I refuse to allow you to _block _my magic!" Harry retorted his anger beginning to get the best of him. His wand began to glow as he gripped it tightly. He was surrounded by people he didn't trust and they had severely incapacitated him if what he was feeling were true.

"Harry my boy, I'm afraid that we cannot risk your magic _endangering_ other students as it did earlier, it is for the best." The old fool spoke up the incessant twinkle in his eyes showing triumph.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Hey everyone I'm baaaack! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter---  
General reply to reviews: I'm trying not to make Harry overly powerful, he is but he still has to learn to control it all. I won't say when Harry will get the block off though we all know it will happen, the how and why may surprise you. Some of your reviews hit on exactly the direction I'm headed for a while here. There are a lot of ways for Harry to handle this situation. Harry has started to see that his anger is only hindering his growth. People are asking for Dysis and Tempest to play a bigger role so I'll just say that they will show up in the next chapter to ward off the flames lol. McGonnagal seems to be a big question mark to some reviewers( does anyone know how to spell her name, I'm too tire to break out the books to look) hopefully you'll like this chapter. Ron is another question mark for you let's hear what you guys have to say about him as a character (in general not just my story).

Pairings: Well I'm leaning to one in particular but I might throw in an unexpected twist. Let me hear your picks, give me details people. And just a note, this is obviously OOC so please don't say H/whoever is way to OOC bc I just may pick that pairing to go against the norm. (evil laughter).

Magic Dampener: Some of you thought this was too simple for Harry to be caught by, but I'll take a page from JKR here and say life is full of unexpected things, and I've already said that Harry is not all-powerful, he's still learning about himself. Hopefully you'll be ok with this chapter.

Romanticist: your review was a wonderful insight to the reaction a well-placed letter/review can bring Lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Treck: I'm a girl. Lol

This chapter will throw some of you for a loop and I look forward to the reviews. No flames please someone said my story was in danger of going to hell cuz of some stuff in the last chapter and my go with the flow comment (didn't know if I should be thankful or a bit insulted), I do have a plan for this story but I'm also taking into account what you guys say in your reviews, inspiration if you will. On that note be careful what you wish for or rather flame for.

R/R please.

**------------------- On with the show! ------------------  
****A few moments of silence filled the room at the Headmaster's comment. Minerva standing next to him was surprised at his statement a reaction that Harry noted as he quickly ran through his next move.**

**"I'm endangering the other students?" Harry spoke in a calm voice, "after all the times I have fought and done everything I could to help keep people in this school safe, with the Chamber, starting up the DA because _you_ can't seem to find competent teachers, you say _I'm_ the danger to them. No Headmaster I think you are mistaken. I will ask again that you remove the block you have placed on me for the simple _fact_ that if something of that sort were to happen again you are _knowingly_ endangering not only myself but the students you so readily believe I am a threat to."**

**"_Potter!_ Just who do you think you are making demands of the Headmaster, you have no say in your punishment this time, you have gone too far you impudent little—" Snape raged.**

**"_Severus Snape_, mind your tongue! You are a teacher here, act accordingly!" McGonnagal exclaimed.**

**Harry snorted to himself. One minute the woman was plotting against him with the others the next she was defending him.**

**"Headmaster, I must insist that--"**

**"Harry my boy I think that you are not looking at this from the responsible point of view, I have to make sure that the children of this school are safe, you pose a very real threat—"**

**"Threat to who Headmaster them or _you_? You're so worried that you don't know every little thing about me that you can no longer control all that I do, all that I see or hear. For years you have sat by and manipulate me, a 1st year, 11 years old battling evil incarnate with no help from the teachers who you say are here to protect us. I asked you that night why Voldemort was after me and you avoided the questions. What gave you the right to make decisions on my life, my personal life, without consulting _me_? **

**One of the things I read about this summer was Occlumency. Turns out that it should only be taught between those who trust each other. The emotions and memories involved are so personal that people who despise each other as Snape and I do would only result in the untrained practitioner to be _mentally abused_ time and again! For months you subjected me to this man and his torture, his only instruction in the skill was "_Clear your mind Potter_!" and he would proceed to _rake_ through my memories dragging up the abuse I suffered at the Dursley's hand, and making me relive the most painful of my memories. How Headmaster is that in any way protecting a student, for that is what I am, a student of this school!"**

**The room hung in silence again, McGonnagal in shock, Snape sputtering angrily opening his mouth to shout out insults when—**

**"That is enough Mr. Potter! You will return to your dorm I believe a night to think the situation over will do you well to see that I am right in this matter." Dumbledore said, his voice and face in a rare moment betraying him and showcasing the pure anger and manipulative light that twinkled in his eyes.**

**"Or was this as you hoped it would be, did you hope he would weaken my mind so that I would be dependant on the tidbits of information you deem worthy to give me…"**

**'It is late Mr. Potter…"**

**"I will escort you back to the common room Mr. Potter, come along." McGonnagal said flustered. Harry turned cold unforgiving eyes to the two they left behind as he followed her out of the office. He managed to restrain himself in a heated argument; his cool demeanor an unexpected twist had allowed him to escape the office with no more surprises something he was thankful for.**

**"I wanted to send an owl to a friend before bed Professor but as I was detained in the Headmaster's office I was unable to do so, if you don't mind since it's on the way…"**

**"Yes, very well Mr. Potter…. we must be quick about it."**

**-------------------- ---------------- -------------------- -------------------------------**

**In the Owlery, Harry quickly dispatched his owl order to the bookshop he'd found in a back street of Diagon Alley called Corner Lane that sold obscure tomes. Adding in a request for a book on runes he sent the owl off. Turning to the small writing stand and stool he quickly dashed off a letter. He whistled and a second later Hedwig in phoenix form flashed into existence. McGonnagal gasped.**

**"m-m-Mr. Potter, where ever did you find such a magnificent creature," she began.**

**Harry ignored her for a moment stroking Hedwig's head as he could feel her becoming agitated sensing something wrong in her companion.**

**"Forgive me if I don't feel like sharing personal details with someone who only moments ago allowed tonight's deceptions to take place," he said coldly.**

**"Mr. Potter I never thought--" she began.**

**Harry turned angry green eyes on her.**

**"You didn't think I what? As students we're _supposed _to be able to trust in our head of house to protect us, to act in our best interests… if that's true then why in the world would you let this happen." I always had respect for you Professor, but in this moment I'm disappointed, you were one of the few I thought would be rational enough to seek an explanation for something not to just blindly accept what is given you. I was wrong, you seem so content to swallow every load of bull the headmaster hands you." He said as he rolled the parchment up. Taking up a candle sitting nearby he tipped it until a bit of its contents spilled onto the appropriate place. Concentrating he pressed his wand tip to the parchment and his family crest appeared inscribed in the cooling wax which turned blue as it magically sealed to only open for its intended recipient.**

**"I know that I have not been as diligent in my defense of you as I should have been Mr. Potter but _the Headmaster said_…" she defended but was cut off by Harry's continued speech.**

**"You're _right_, and for that I don't trust you. So whatever you're going to try and convince me of forget it. Another thing I've found out this summer is a bit of family history, we're related you and I distant cousins through marriage. As the current head of my family I have the right to disown anyone I see fit, if I were a lesser man I would disown you as well, but to do that I would have to disown your whole branch of the family, your sister and son and daughter Carrie and Tyler right? I won't alienate them for your mistake they are the only semblance of family I have left. Keep in mind, professor Dumbledore is not apart of my family, he is of no relation to me and therefore has no legal right to _dictate_ my life, it is my own to live. Good night Professor," He said walking away from her.**

**He left a stunned and emotionally disturbed McGonnagal in his wake as he traveled the halls and following the shadows to the common room wistfully thinking how much simpler things were in the Realm.**

**--------------------------------- ------------------ ---------------- ------ ------- -------------------**

**Magic dampeners. It was _very_ rare that these methods were used in schools today, but if the headmaster saw fit he could implement them. And he had. Harry carefully stepped through the portrait and into the common room. There were students scattered around here and there most gathered by the fire. Harry dismissed the looks and whispers as he headed to the dorm making sure his sleeve was hiding the band. No sense in letting people know of a weakness now was there?**

**_They were contradictory idiots, judging him so readily when they only know less than half of the facts_**** he thought. They were _afraid_ of him, of his powers. Dumbledore couldn't use him as a little pawn and they resorted to this, _blocking_ his magic. It didn't matter that he had used his magic in self-defense; they had found a way around his claims. He knew his rights having studied up quite a bit over the holidays but this had caught him off guard. And to make it worse he was partially responsible for the situation he was in. **

**_Heck, I'm not perfect and never claimed to be but couldn't I just get a break now and then?_**** He flexed his wrist as he thought. **

**The thick metal of the magic dampener that was fit snugly around his right wrist thankfully hidden from view by his robe sleeve. It was a beacon signaling his miscalculation of his opponents. He had instinctively pulled in his aura when Madame ****Pomfrey**** had begun her scans of him. That was a mistake. When he saw the rune for control on the band he knew something was not right, he was just a second to late in his reaction. **

**His magic was sealed at the level he had been disguising it at. By trying to avoid any suspicions of how powerful he really was, knowing that the more they underestimated him the better, he had royally screwed himself. Since the scans didn't show him at a power level sufficient enough to erect that shield the only reasonable explanation for the shield strength in their eyes was a magical surge. In a sense he had made their case _for_ them. They had a solid reason for using the dampener in a school setting.**

**_I have to figure a way out of this. If some thing were to happen I won't be able to use my magic well enough to fight back_****. He frowned slightly as he stood. Opening the trunk serving as his headboard he climbed inside heading for the training room. He placed his hand on a stone podium near the entrance thinking of what he needed. A moment later there were 3 targets against the far wall, the other equipment had been shielded and moved to another end of the room away from any backlash. Gripping his wand he cast a low level curse at the first target.**

**He could feel his magic well up inside him and surge, but the result was disappointing. The blasting curse that erupted left a small hole rating a 2.5 power level where usually he would have been able to destroy the thing with a rating twice that. He shook his head. He was still stronger than the average 6th year but not nearly as strong as it should be. Turning to the next target he cast a more difficult spell using his shadow magic and was hit with a strange sensation of his magic seeping out of him before a strong wave seemed to pulse through him and force the magic to his will. **

**Shadow magic was _not_ an easy art to learn and in the beginning it had constantly drained his magic. The more he practiced the more casting with it began to strengthen him instead. At least it did _usually_. With the dampener on when he cast the low level curse at the target he could feel the magic leaving him but only felt a fraction of the strength return to him. If he wasn't scared before _now _he was definitely on his way. Sitting in a meditative position Harry let his body slowly fall into the familiar trance as he searched out the power around him to call forth the elements. **

**Breathing deeply he opened his eyes to see a brilliant orange ball of flame about the size of a tennis ball hovering above his hand. He took a few calming breaths his brow furrowed, beads of sweat beginning to form across his forehead. He could taste the sweat forming on his upper lip when he licked them pursing his mouth in concentration. He slightly began pushing against the magic trying to shape the ball of flame into his favored elemental weapon a flaming disc. He grinned when a few moments later he had succeeded. To anyone looking the disc seemed to be made of an odd orange-red metal that seemed to be alive a palpable heat spreading around it. If anyone else were to touch the disk, being it was only made with a low level orange flame, they would be severely burned. The highest flame he could control was a shocking blue-white, and the shadow flame an exploit that baffled his elemental trainers in the Realm. He reached his hand up and grasped the disc.**

**"Ouch, _crap_," he cried as he was burned slightly before it fizzled out. He pulled his hand close to his body willing a cool cloth from the room. A handy feature he had figured out how to apply through mixing shadow magic and his wandless magic creating an effect much like the room of requirement in a way only it only provided him with things already stocked in the trunk and in a special accessible room he created at his manor. Wrapping his singed hand in the cool medicated cloth he lay stretched out on the hardwood floor.**

**They had underestimated his power so he was glad to see that he could still use some of his more powerful magic's but it was like starting at the half way mark because while he could call it forth most of the powerful spells would elude him until the block was lifted.**

**_I am in deep shit._**

**Moments later the quiet of his sanctuary was disturbed by a beeping noise. Rolling up off the floor he passed through a portal on one side of the room and walked into his office. Pressing his hand against a panel he plopped down in his chair.**

**"Sir! Are you all right? We got a call from your Evangeline saying you would need us to send some of our people? I thought you said earlier that—" Keland babbled. The man must be reasonably upset because he was more flustered than Harry had ever seen him.**

**"Keland, relax, I am ok for now, I asked Evangeline to get together a few guards for me and send them here. I have a meeting with the Governors in two days time but until then I will need some help as my magic has been blocked. I am a sitting duck with my magic the way it is now. I'll need you to send over maybe two of your most capable until everything is sorted out. Evangeline said she would send over a few of the wizards she came across when I asked about recruiting wizard guards to the manor. Once they get there brief them on the situation Evangeline will be coming over to transport them using Wicca magic. I don't want anyone tracing them back to the manor for now. If things don't go as I've planned we will have to move rethink some things most importantly whether I will be staying full time at Hogwarts. It's not required since I am taking independent study for most classes all I really need to do is attend the lecture sections. But we will cross that bridge when the time comes."**

**Keland had calmed down by then thankfully.**

**"Yes sir, I believe she just arrived, just a moment sir." A few minutes later Evangeline's face appeared on the view screen.**

**"Harry, I am glad you are safe dear. We will be sending 2 guards to you in the early morning. I'll be coming with them to make sure everything is ok. The Governor's meeting has been pushed back to Thursday so we will have to hold up till then."**

**"It'll be fine Angel, Harry replied massaging his forehead, how is everything else coming along?"**

**"Fine nothing to worry about, I spoke to some relatives in America they will be more than happy to host you if needed…." She was cut off by another voice as another screen popped up.**

**"Harry James! What is going on over there, you said everything would be fine and I get an owl- and aunt Angel said…." Crystal's normally pleasant voice screeched her blue eyes flashing angrily at Harry.**

**"Whoa, Crys, it's all working itself out now Angel is sending 2 guards here in the morning. Relax." Harry said a bit frustrated. He was glad to have meet Crystal but sometimes she could be to protective of him when she was worried, like an older sister of sorts.**

**"Are you sure you're ok Harry?"**

**"Yes Crys I'm fine, a little drained after testing out my magic with the block on but I'll take a rejuvenation potion before bed."**

**"Fine, fine, where are Tempest and Dysis? They're usually causing a ruckus about now?" Crystal smirked. The two familiars constantly interrupted Harry's conversations with his friends with their own 2 cents but were mysteriously absent this time.**

**"Uh I dunno, I haven't seen them most of today and they weren't around when I came into the dorm, they're probably out exploring." A look crossed Crys' face at that but she didn't comment.**

**"Sir, the two guards are here now, I've just been informing them of the situation. Would you like to speak with them now?" Keland's view screen came up again.**

**"Yes that's fine, what are their names?"**

**"Jason Webb and David Stevens sir," Keland informed, "I've already given them Com. Units and Evangeline has spoken to them as well. They signed magic and muggle privacy contracts as well.**

**"Evangeline, thank you for your help this evening, I'll be seeing you in the morning. Crystal don't worry I'm fine, go home both of you and get some rest." **

**"Good night Harry"**

**"I'll talk to you later Harry, and stay out of trouble!" Crystal said as both screens disappeared and Keland's expanded to include the two men.**


	17. Chapter 17

Monday dawned with birds were chirping happily and the was sun shining annoyingly bright. Someone in the dorm was still snoring loudly. Judging by the slight whistling noise it was Ron. His day starting off to a not so wonderful start he rolled over reaching for his wand. Flicking his wand at the ceiling of his bed hangings he muttered "Tempus," it was now 6:00 in the morning. Knowing that his guards would be arriving shortly he quickly grabbed clothes from the trunk at the foot of the bed and decided to head to the dorm shower.

Once dressed he headed to the common room. Luckily the common room was empty though he knew one or two early risers would be waking shortly. Neville more than likely would be down for breakfast soon as he signed on as a volunteer in the lower level greenhouses this term and needed to help set up lessons for the younger years. Putting his bag on an armchair he quickly flipped through a folder and pulled out the documents he needed. A few minutes later he was walking the quiet corridors down to the entry hall. Checking his watch he saw that it was 7:45. He sat down in a window seat that looked over the front lawns. Minutes later he could see four figures cresting the hill leading to Hogwarts. Just as he was about to stand he heard approaching footsteps coming from the Great Hall's staff entrance.

"It is awfully short notice for appointments is it not," he heard Dumbledore's voice say.

"Well I only received word they were arriving a few minutes ago…" she trailed off spotting Harry, "Mr. Potter."

"Professors," he said shortly as Dumbledore opened his mouth to say something. A loud knock interrupted him and Harry took the opportunity to turn away from them both and open the door. On the other side stood two familiar faces and two he was slightly less familiar with.

"Good morning Evangeline, gentlemen," Harry said motioning them in.

"Mr. Potter, it is good to see you well," she replied formally. This was going to be fun to see. Evangeline was in full lawyer mode and he couldn't wait to see her rip ole Dumbles a new one.

"Mr. Potter sir, good morning to you," spoke up Keland.

"Keland it's good to see you my friend I assume these are Jason and David?" asked Harry nodding to the two men who stood dressed in casual muggle clothing of t-shirts and casual pants, boots on their feet, each carried a large duffle bag and lightweight nondescript wizard robes.

"Mr. Potter sir my name is Jason Webb," said the first one. He was average height but had a strong build but not bulky, wearing black pants and a gray shirt, he had blue eyes, and sandy brown hair cut short. (Think Matt Damon in Bourne Identity hence the names) The second man wore wire-rimmed glasses, black pants, and white shirt; he had darker brown hair, brown eyes. (Think guy in the field in Bourne Identity)

"May I ask just what is going on here who are you?" McGonnagal interrupted. Dumbledore stood next to her his eyes twinkling slightly until they returned to where Harry stood near Evangeline.

"Yes I do believe explanations are in order perhaps you should all accompany me to my office." he said glaring slightly at Harry.

"My office is closer Headmaster," McGonnagal suggested. A few minutes later saw the group in McGonnagal's office who quickly transfigured the appropriate seating arrangements and shrunk her desk slightly to make room.

"Now then, May I ask if you are the people we received notice of this morning?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes indeed we are. I am Evangeline Harman, Mr. Potter's attorney."

"I'm Mr. Potter's head of security Keland, and these are my associates Jason and David." Keland spoke gruffly his expression showing his opinion of the predicament his boss was in.

"I see, and why exactly have you come here and explanation is in order I believe." Dumbledore said looking crossly at Harry.

"Actually there aren't any explanations _needed_," Harry began, "You have effectively bound my magic and in doing such _hindered_ my ability to _protect_ myself. As the last of the Potter line our family rules say that if for _any_ reason I am unable to protect myself away from my family and home I am required to have two guards present to do so," Harry said as he placed a few documents on the table.

Dumbledore looked down at them sifting through them swiftly.

"Ah yes, I do remember that clause. As I am well aware of your situation I felt it my duty to acquire guards for you myself. They should be here within three days time you may remember them Harry my boy: Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks," Dumbledore intervened.

"With all due _respect_ sir, this is a _legal_ and _personal_ matter to Mr. Potter. His safety is _paramount_ and as you have _compromised_ that in blocking his magic you have _no_ say in his decision of who is best to protect him."

Dumbledore looked affronted at her words and opened his mouth to respond, his eyes losing their twinkle.

"There is no need to blame or insult anyone Ms. Harman," said McGonnagal reproachfully. Evangeline glared at her in response.

"As I have already informed you I have already contacted two individuals who are more than qualified to take on this task, these gentlemen are young and undoubtedly have many more _pressing_ concerns…" Dumbledore started staring at the two men who would not meet his gaze.

"Sir, our most pressing concern is the protection of our employer," Keland cut in, "These men have had the necessary training and as one of the individuals you spoke of, Ms. Tonks, is only slightly older than Mr. Webb I don't see that as a relevant reason to disqualify him from this position. Both of these men have been trained to the highest standards and employed by myself as security staff for Mr. Potter. As a professional in both the muggle and magical world in this aspect I think I would know better than most who is qualified or not." Keland said impatiently.

"Our jobs are important to us Mr. Dumbledore and we take them seriously," intoned Jason finaly bringing his gaze to meet the Headmaster's feeling the 'subtle' pressure against his mind sheilds that meant the man was attempting legilimency on him. "As I'm sure you only have the safety of our employer in mind I will disregard that attempt at reading my thoughts this once," he said harshly.

Dumbledore averted his stare. "Mr. Dumbledore!" Evangeline began.

"No don't worry about it now Evangeline. They are the guards I have chosen Dumbledore, what makes you think that I trust you to see to my safety after all you have done to oops _for_ me. As my safety here is _obviously_ in question as well as my _privacy_, my only other alternative is to remove myself from this institution which I am loathe to do," Harry said sternly.

McGonnagal could hardly believe the scene playing out before her. The power play she was witnessing were a testament to the underlying issues outsiders was unaware of, the tension in their words speaking volumes.

"Now as Mr. Potter has scheduled much of his course load as independent study he is not required to reside in the castle full-time. As you have deemed him a risk to the student population a possible alternative may be for him to commute from Hogsmeade or perhaps separate quarters within an unused wing of the castle for him and his bodyguards," Evangeline said moving the conversation forward.

"Mr. Potter is _perfectly safe_ in Gryffindor tower! There is no need…" began an outraged McGonnagal.

"Perfectly safe? Did you forget already what brought us here…one of my housemates trying to curse me unawares." _If you think I will willingly spend another night in this castle unprotected you're even more off your rocker than the old man he thought._

"No that will be unnecessary, we can find appropriate accommodations within the castle until Mr. Potter is deemed safe to reside with the other students full-time," Dumbledore sighed. The boy was well within the regulations wizard law as well as the rules of Hogwarts.

"It's good to see that you are being reasonable about this matter Mr. Dumbledore it would have been a bit uncouth to call for a meeting of the Governors earlier than expected," spoke Evangeline.

"A meeting of the governors?" McGonnagal asked turning to Dumbledore.

"As Mr. Potter is head of his family certain requirements must be met for his safety, certainly you are aware of that Professor," Evangeline said smugly.

"As it is getting close to class time I'll be needing to get to breakfast. Good day professor, I'm sure Ms. Harman can stay a bit longer to discuss particulars, as I need to speak with my security before going to the Hall," Harry said gathering his school bag and taking the timetable McGonnagal held out for him.

Dumbledore watched with stormy eyes as Harry left the office with a smirk on his face.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

Harry stepped into the hall with Keland, Jason, and David in tow.

"It is good to meet you Jason, David," he said.

"You to sir, we look forward to working with you." Jason spoke up.

"It certainly seems like it will be interesting," David quipped.

"So how exactly is this going to work?" Harry questioned.

"Not to worry Harry, we've got two of our best here, we don't want to call undue attention to them so only one of them will be visible to you at all times, that being Jason mostly. David will serve as a shadow if you will, outside of the castle and in certain areas where we feel you are most susceptible. An invisibility cloak and a few charms and some spelled muggle equipment and you'll barely know he's there. They'll switch off days, no one should notice as they're wearing the cloaks and identity concealment charms. The first names are real the last names are their cover for this job, he said quietly. They'll also be taking on the job of helping you train in the mornings as I know that was a concern of yours sir." Keland explained.

"Well it seems in order, here is a copy of my timetable for each of you," he said flicking his wand at the parchment making two copies, which materialized in their hands. "We can go upstairs to the dorms to retrieve my things Jason, David you may want to go back with Keland to find out where they want me to stay. Keland I already mentioned some of my preferences to you that one room in particular on the fourth floor would be perfect," Harry stressed. Nodding the two men turned back to the office door knocking before entering.

Harry and Jason headed back toward Gryffindor taking a shortcut to avoid the students that had started to stir for classes. At the portrait entrance Jason stopped Harry pulling him into a side alcove and donning the cloak he'd been carrying and handing Harry the duffle. "You can carry that up, there are some instruments that we didn't want to risk shrinking… I'll be right on your heels, for now it's best we get in and get your belongings together I'll hold on to them for you if you'd like. Looks like your first class isn't until 8:30 so we have time till then to drop your things off in the new room and eat if you'd like," he suggested.

Harry nodded and said the password Jason pulling his hood up covering his face in shadows. The two stepped through into the common room both rolling their eyes as the sound diminished at their entrance. "This way," Harry said motioning for Jason to follow him. They walked up the stairs and into the boy's dormitory Harry pointedly ignoring Ron's hurried distancing from his bed as well as the glare he received.

"Who are you bringing into our dorm traitor?" Ron questioned.

"It's none of your concern Weasley, I'm just here to get my things," Harry said. Turning to his bed hangings he quickly cast a charm to dispel the wards and locking charms he'd put up after leaving that morning. Next to him Jason arched an eyebrow recognizing the counter charm to a hex that launched anyone trying to steal from his things 15 feet away. "Nice spell work," he muttered with a smirk.

Harry chuckled lightly and climbed into the bed pulling the hangings closed so Ron couldn't see him removing his concealed trunk shrinking it and strapping on the weapons he'd foregone earlier. Exiting he shrunk the trunk at the end of the bed. "I wonder where Dysis and Tempest are…I'd better track them down before class I haven't seen either of them in a full day and that's unusual for them," Harry muttered to himself not noticing Jason cutting off Ron's approach to instigate yet another argument.

10 minutes later and Harry had gathered all of his belongings and headed back down to the common room.

"Harry! Is everything ok Harry," Ginny asked bombarding him as soon as he cleared the last step. Harry furrowed his brows in frustration.

"Fine. Why do you ask?" he said coolly.

"I- well that is people were saying that someone came to take you out of school… you're not really leaving are you Harry…" she began.

"If I were it wouldn't be any of your concern Ginny it's my decision, but no I'm not leaving just relocating for a time," he explained shortly.

"Where are you going Harry?" asked Lavender Brown.

Jason raised another eyebrow at Harry. Did any of these people get the hint to back off?

"If you'll excuse us ladies we have pressing matters to attend do," he said motioning them away Harry at his side as they headed to the portrait.

"They should expel him for what he did but Dumbledore's being easy on him like always!" they heard Ron start gloating as they left. Harry pushed himself to ignore it and followed alongside Jason as they left.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

AN: Yes I know. Shocking isn't it an update! Well good news people I'm back, better news I have a whole new perspective on this story. I was worried for a while there that it was becoming too much like many others out there but I realized that this story is about me putting together all the things I liked in the fan fiction I've read here. So here I am. Next update should be soon I actually cut this chapter short because I want to ask you all what class you want Harry to go to first. And we're still up for grabs on if Harry leaves school anytime soon so put in your suggestions.

Again I have to thank you all for your patience and continued interest in this story despite my lack of updates. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!

-- JT


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

What comes softly…

Making it back to the headmaster's office was done quickly and with time to spare. He passed most of his belongings to David before reaching for the door knob.

"I want you to take these up to my room when we're done here. Jason if you don't mind accompanying me today?" He spoke.

"Sure thing. We'll talk more on our way to your first class, Charms right?" he asked looking at the timetable he had in hand.

Nodding Harry pushed open the door to see the meeting wrapping up swiftly. The expression on McGonagall's face was intriguing where Keland and Evangeline showcased their usual stoic expressions. He let an internal sigh escape. Undoubtedly he has miraculously avoided a headache inducing conversation by leaving when he did.

"Harry, good, we've decided on accommodations for you as well as Jason and David. You'll have a set of rooms near the Ravenclaw dorms behind the portrait of the forbidden forest," Keland said glancing at the three as they walked in.

"Sounds fine for now, what's the password and will I have the ability to change it to something of my choosing?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry you will, as do all private quarters. Access by at least one of the staff is required however as you are still a student," McGonnagal said.

"I figured as much. I'm not necessarily comfortable with that, given certain tendencies of unnamed instructors at this institution," Harry said stiffly. McGonnagal's stubborn gaze slightly cowed at the inclusive look cast in her direction.

"I argued as much Harry. You are allowed to ward your rooms with basic family protections permitted under the Hogwarts bylaws. Especially now as your Headmaster has taken it upon himself to implement the use of dampeners on you," Evangeline said glaring at Dumbledore.

It was a dig to the procedural sidestepping she knew was done for them to use dampeners on Harry. Dumbledore watched the conversation with a distinctly sour expression, for once not a victim of his beloved lemon drops but his loss of control and having had enough sly threats that even he shut up inwardly seething. At the sound of the first bells sounding Harry stood from his seat and along with his team as he had started to call them, left the office, a bewildered and uncertain Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonnagal and pissed still calculating Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore in his wake.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

With David heading to his new room with Keland, Harry said a quick goodbye to Evangeline who instructed him to check his mail later in the trunk. With Jason carefully concealed under invisibility and disillusionment charms Harry headed to his first class of the day, Charms. As luck would have it the first few days he would be required to attend the practical labs for his independent study courses to receive study lists etc. and discuss skills tests that were to be set periodically throughout the year.

Once he was settled into class, only a group of about 80 students he took a look around to see who he recognized. Surprisingly he saw Neville walk in shortly after him and take a seat next to him followed by Hermione who sat just ahead of him glancing back shyly. Nodding to both of them they turned their attention to the little professor who was applying a sticking charm to a stack of books to stand on. The mini lecture on the course outline passed quickly and the Professor left them with a few ideas of focus areas for their end of year projects. At the close of class Harry approached the small professor.

"Professor Flitwick, I was wondering if I could speak with you a moment."

"Of course you may Harry, what can I help you with?" Flitwick squeaked.

"Well I just wanted to let you know that I have been temporarily relocated to a living arrangement near Ravenclaw tower as of this morning. I guess I just wanted to let you know before you got complaints that I'm stalking one of your students or something." Harry joked causing Flitwicks lips to twitch into a smile.

"Much as I did often with your Godfather in his day hmm. Always chasing the girls he was, I still don't believe it all you know," Flitwick spoke.

That statement confirmed what Harry had hoped. Flitwick knew Sirius was innocent somehow, perhaps from McGonnagal or Dumbledore. Either way it didn't really matter much.

"Yes well. I wanted to ask a favor of you as well you see I am hoping to do some in depth studying over this year particularly in Defense, Potions, and Transfiguration, but Professor Dumbledore has seen fit to do this," Harry said holding out one arm. The little professor let out a surprised shriek.

"Magic Dampeners! Why on earth," he began.

"Dumbledore in his wisdom,crazy coot,says I'm a danger to the student population as he couldn't find a reason for the display earlier, and since he couldn't explain it and I saw no reason to justify myself to him, I am now in the situation you see before you. Professor, over the summer I was able to get hold of some of my mother's things. I know how close you were to her despite her not being of your house. She spoke very highly of you. I'm not asking you to go against the Headmaster's will but if you could make a suggestion as to how I may proceed?" Harry asked.

In a corner of the room Jason smirked at his boss' antics, _Damn he's good!_

"In light of your past exploits within the school I am surprised at his course of action. Limiting you in such a way is baffling and I disagree strongly." Pausing Flitwick made a quick motion with his wand locking the door with a sign saying the next class was delayed for 10 minutes and took to casting privacy charms around the proximity. His wand snapping to where Jason stood concealed at the back of the room before Harry could react.

"Show yourself!" he squeaked, putting up a clear shield in the space between them.

Jason slipped off the cloak and with a quick finite was visible again.

Harry smirked. "I told you he'd figure it out somehow."

"Professor, meet Jason, one of my security detail. As I am temporarily unable to properly defend myself he and his associate David are to guard me for the foreseeable future."

Little Flitwick took a slow breath.

"It is easy to see why you were dueling champion for so many years Professor your speed in casting is remarkable."

"Yes well, practice and study pays off. Now Harry I hope you realize how irregular the use of dampeners are now a days. It's lucky you don't have a familiar or they would suffer greatly while you are incapacitated."

Harry's breath caught.

"What! I do have familiars three not including Hedwig though it's a fine line, what will happen to them, none of what I've read said anything about hurting them!" Harry said standing up. The expression that crossed the professor's face in that instance was a mix of outrage and sorrow.

"How long have you had the suppressors on Harry?"

"About a day and a half now," Jason answered for him. Flitwick waved his wand quickly casting charms and spells around Harry. A faint light began to pulse around his head, chest, and hands.

"Locus Familarum et Harry James Potter!" he spoke, when nothing happened he stood puzzled.

"That won't work professor, I've gone through a little name change recently…. Jason if you would," he asked turning to his guard and new friend.

"Locus Familarum et Lord High Harry James Potter-Black-Sampson." At those words a thin mist began to take shape before Harry.

"_Dyssssisss_!" he cried out in a hiss. It was an image much like a muggle video camera would show he could see the packed dirt and stone of a tunnel surrounding her and heard the faint lapping of waves in Hogwarts' lake.

Somehow Dysis still heard him.

_"Massster, heeelp,"_ she hissed quietly her voice weak. He could see the color of her scales and it scared him more than he thought possible a dull bronze black mix, her vibrant jewel like eyes a lack luster black.

"Get thessse off now! Ssshe'sss dying!" Harry panicked his speech coming out in angry half hisses.

Another image popped up this one of Sage who was in the stables, the normally calm mare stomping and bucking recklessly injuring herself as she slammed about the stall. Then there was Tempest, the little pup curled at the edge of the lake whimpering softly.

"Shit!" said Jason. He quickly used his ComLink to alert David who was currently walking the castle's grounds. "We've got a situation here find Harry's familiar's they should be in one of the passageways leading outside near the lake, use the map from Harry's trunk, meet us in the rooms. Flitwick was busy casting protection charms at Harry, finally diverted his attention back to the young man.

"Harry it will take a powerful magic to break the bond the dampeners have on you, you will likely need to access your core magic. It is an advanced skill I know you have not touched on in my class as yet, have you heard of it?" Harry nodded sharply.

"I know how." Harry took a seat at one of the benches and relaxed. Letting his mind shift and calm he reached inside himself. Once again finding himself on the banks of the ocean he'd first arrived at he gasped slightly his concentration wavering as he took in his surroundings. The once crystal blue water was churning in a dangerous fashion washing away sand and slamming into the rocks he was sitting on.

He did the only thing he knew to do. "Kree! Nirel! I need your help!"

It was almost immediately that two female shapes appeared Kree through the sand and Nirel through a blaze of fire.

"Harry! What's happened here!" Nirel cried, recognizing her surroundings from what Harry had described to her in one of their sessions.

Relief flooded Harry at the sight of the two Guardians.

"My familiars, Sage, Tempest, Dysis…they're **_sick_**. Dumbledore put magic dampeners on me and I couldn't get them off. I had no idea they would be affected. I was too busy making _power plays_ to even _look_ for them!" he spoke with self loathing, anearby rock exploding to ash.

"Harry! Stop! You don't have time for this. If what you say is true you will need to call on a foreign magic to override the magic Dumbledore used."

Showing her his wrists he indicated the runes. These are ancient runes, I recognize them as some of Merlin's time but I can't counter them…there's no way to get this shit off me without doing that first!"

Kree pulled Harry to the sand examining one of his wrists as Nirel did the same on the other. "There is a way. You need to focus Harry. As the true descendant of Merlin you have a link through blood to runes of his creation. That along with your other abilities should be enough to break the bond.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

By now enough time had passed that the sixth year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students were impatiently waiting outside of the Charms classroom. After a few minutes the magic and panic rolling out of the room increased, raising the hair on their necks. McGonnagal turned up along with Dumbledore and Snape, students trailed them from the Gryffindor and Slytherin lessons of sixth and seventh year, gathering around what must have been something important as all three professors looked on edge.

Luna watched interestedly as the Professor McGonngal began to cast spells at Professor Flitwick's class door to no avail. She could see the glimmer of magic blocking the spell from its intent. She could also feel the magic swelling on the other side of the door.

Hannah Abbot and Neville pushed to the front of a group alongside Hermione and Ginny. Neville shared a look with Hannah over the crowd. Hannah took in the happenings in the way she did most of Hogwart's oddities but something about this was off. She saw out of the corner of her eye Luna Lovegood looking entranced as she stared unblinkingly at the door. Ginny was whispering to a friend from her year in speculation. Obviously hearing something she'd rather not Hermione edged away from the two younger students and closer to where Luna stood.

"It feels angry. It's not right, it's like trying to subdue a rampaging pack of Crumple-horned Snorkacks during that festive 'one day a month,' it hurts you more than them," she murmured.

The surprisingly semi-coherent response took a moment to settle with Hermione who stood closest to her. Neville seemed to understand what she meant somehow; then again the two had become closer over the summer.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

David cursed loudly as he drew closer to the lake. He spotted Tempest almost instantly but wasn't able to touch the little mystel cub. Searching the rock face nearest he saw the partially open tunnel. Conjuring a carrier for Dysis he was able to easily shift her into it, taking in the muddy color in her scales. Trying to move tempest into a separate cage wasn't going to work as well.

"Come on Tempest I'm taking you to Harry I'll put you in with Dysis how about that?" he spoke soothingly to the cub trying to avoid the sharp claws that lashed out at him and then the muzzle that attempted to nip his hand when he got too close.

_You'll take us to master, what's wrong with us, master sick? No, don't want to go with two-leg. You not master. When he smelled Dysis he relented. Won't let Dysis go by herself, Master be upset._

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

Hedwig took flight.

David was finally able to get Tempest into an enlarged carrier, settling Dysis in next to him to sooth him a bit. Hurrying he past the stables and could hear the commotion as Sage tossed inside. He could hear the half-giant Hagrid trying his best to soothe the distraught animal. Children from the forgotten class milling around a side paddock. Sidetracking, David knew there was nothing he could do for the imposing horse so he cast a mild sleeping charm on her.

"She should be fine in a while, she's just upset for her bonded," he explained shortly.

"What ya mean, tha's Harry's mare, **whas wrong wit Harry**?" Hagrid blustered. Ignoring him for now David rushed back up to the school making his way through the halls to where he knew Harry and Jason were.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

The students watched as the spells cast by McGonnagal failed to penetrate. They were surprised again when Snape was unable to pass though that might be because he was not able to use any of his dark spell knowledge in front of so many witnesses. A good dark curse might have done the trick. Dumbledore unwittingly let his employees cast spell after spell, not realizing that part of the charm increased the strength and level of the spells with each one cast.

A commotion to the left drew their attention away from the door as the flapping of wings could be heard in the hall. A glance told anyone who knew anything just who it was. Hedwig's white feathers a striking sight, almost ethereal, as she gave a cry diving from the heights of the hall to land...

On the shoulder of one Luna Lovegood.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

"Move! Move Now!" David growled as he pushed through the gossiping children. Taking quick note of who was in the immediate vicinity of the hall. Sighting a young girl with long blond hair and a snowy owl perched on her shoulder. "Is this Harry Potter's owl?" At her nodd he reached forward but was stalled by the snapping beak as Hedwig protested.

_What is it with animals trying to bite me today? Maybe it's that aftershave I used? _

Elbowing his way to the door he pointedly ignored the looks thrown by Dumbledore and crew as he waved his wand.Casting a quick yet complicated signaling charm at the door, he watched as a yellow glow lit the door then pulsed in a light red. The signal indicating that he had arrived but that there were people around that were a potential security risk.

Inside the room Jason told Flitwick that David had arrived. About to take down his wards Flitwick was stopped by Jason shaking his head. He cast a hex at the door Flitwick didn't recognize and a moment later the door shimmered as David stepped through. Harry was still seated at the table a soft glow thrumming around him.

"I had to cast a sleeping charm on Sage, she was thrashing around in her stall, but didn't seem to be in the same state as these two," he said calmly no sign of his quick press across Hogwarts grounds. At that moment the doorway shimmered again as another person stepped through. Luna Lovegood, dressed quite normally for once, radish earrings and bottle cap necklace replaced by stunning sapphires, her wand still ever-present over her ear. The only oddity about her the owl perched on her shoulder was a different story.

"It seems Hedwig would like a word," she said simply dreamy eyes taking in Harry's form with concern.

Hedwig vaulted off of the young girls shoulder with an angry screech. In her merit Luna didn't even flinch at the sharp talons that had surprisingly gripped her shoulder moments before in the hall released her.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

Outside the classroom the students were whispering quietly while Dumbledore began to attempt to dispurse the masses.

"Children all is well, Mr. Potter and Mr. Flitwick are working on a charms project and ran over time. It seems that for your saftey Professor Flitwick has cast wards to prevent anyone from wandering in and into a stray spell while they are working. If you could all please return to your classrooms," Dumbledore said convincingly.

Hermione frowned, if that was true then why were they acting the way they were when they first arrived. Neville shared another glance with Hannah. Ginny glared slightly. Why did Luna get to go inside why did Hedwig land on her!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Powerplay**

--See AN on profile--

_Previously on HP & the Journey to Survive:_

_At that moment the doorway shimmered again as another person stepped through. Luna Lovegood dressed quite normally for once, radish earrings and bottle cap necklace replaced by stunning sapphires, her wand still ever-present over her ear. The only oddity about her the owl perched on her shoulder was a different story._

_"It seems Hedwig would like a word," she said simply dreamy eyes taking in Harry's form with concern._

_Hedwig vaulted off of the young girls shoulder with an angry screech. In her merit Luna didn't even flinch at the sharp talons that had surprisingly gripped her shoulder moments before in the hall released her._

BREAKBREAKBREAK BREAKBREAKBREAK BREAKBREAKBREAK BREAKBREAKBREAK

The bodyguards and teacher looked slightly stunned.

"How the hell did you get in here…," Jason began.

"Not now- there's no time for that….Ms. Lovegood stand back," Professor Flitwick grumbled as he cast a few more diagnostic spells.

Luna's blue eyes cleared considerably as she watched the three work to help Harry.

Hedwig and the other two small creatures were settled near Harry.

Flitwick cast a hazy blue spell that floated around them before beginning to pulse.

"They will remain in stasis until Harry comes back into consciousness…it shouldn't be long now…"

"Should we move him into his rooms…there was a crowd of students outside and the professors to," David said.

Nodding surely the group went about making a comfortable place to wait. Luna transfigured a nearby desk and chair into a small end chair and ottoman likewise followed by Flitwick who created a large couch from a bench.

"What is going on Professor is Harry going to be ok? Why isn't anyone else able to get in, maybe we should get Madame Pomfrey?" Luna spoke up in an un-Luna like rant of questions.

"Right now there is nothing a healer can do for him, he needs to overpower the bindings himself," Jason said seriously.

BREAKBREAKBREAK BREAKBREAKBREAK BREAKBREAKBREAK BREAKBREAKBREAK

In Harry's mind the two guardians were helping Harry to calm his mind. Harry was settled on the ground trying to smooth the waves of his mindscape to no avail. The waters churned dangerously as a waterspout began to form in the distance.  
"Harry you can't force it! You'll only make it more difficult on yourself you know that let it come naturally." Nirel said softly.

"Don't worry your guards and Professor will be able to care for your familiars just fine for now…you need to focus on this…" Kree said.

Harry's shoulders sagged slightly as he once again took a mental breath of calm. Focusing his mind he pictured the runes he had researched that were inscribed in the bands. A soft silver glow began to light each rune as he focused. Minutes ticked by as they waited oblivious to the world outside of Harry's mindscape. The raging waters slowly lessened. The two guardians sat in silence as Harry focused on each of the runes in turn. As he concentrated on a particular rune for binding he finally began to feel a difference. Where the runes had felt like a foreign magic before this rune held a sharp underlying feeling. Focusing some of his magic into the rune the feeling expanded. The sharp almost metallic taste overwhelmed his senses and Harry associated the rune with the basic energy of the elements, electricity. The rune was simply focused to his scar, a crude yet effective way to personalize the bindings to Harry. Dumbledore was not stupid by far, he had learned much in his 100 plus years. The oddly shaped rune was linked to two minor runes that Harry knew were based on runes of Merlin. Harry took no notice to the columns of elements forming slowly around him. The grey pillar pulsed as he slowly pushed more and more power into the rune trying to overload it. Whispering to himself as the sound of the waves crashing settled a slight bit. The whispers strengthened into a recognizable mantra:

_"Rune of power not of my making, but of my blood, yield for you weaken what you are meant to strengthen."_

A grey mist seemed to drift from the inscribed rune and connect to the grey pillar. An almost static sensation rolled off of Harry's body. Sensing progress Harry continued with the next rune:

_"Rune of earth not of my making but of my blood, yield for you weaken what you are meant to strengthen."_ A brownish green mist rose from the bands circling Harry's hands. He could distinctly feel the gritty texture he associated with the soil found in the Realm. In a quick motion not unlike dusting dirt from his hands the mist was sent billowing to connect with the pillar of the earth element. He continued:

_"Rune of water not of my making but of my blood yield for you weaken what you are meant to strengthen,"_ the water surrounding his mindscape stilled suddenly- the dark color lightening to a clear crystal blue and the pillar of the water element seemed to shimmer as drops of water became clearly visible like an isolated light rain shower.

Harry's voice intoned stronger than before as he chanted:

_"Rune of fire not of my making but of my blood and affinity, yield for you weaken what you are meant to strengthen,"_ Harry said calmly. Fire seemed to encircle his wrists pulsing an orange-red hue that seemed centered with an intensifying white glow his voice a deeper than before continued with:

_"Rune of air not of my making but of my blood and affinity, yield for you weaken what you are meant to strengthen!"_

As he finished the fire encircling his wrists seemed to swirl around him with an unseen wind. A vortex of hot air that would scorch and burn any normal human being formed around Harry as he stretched out his arms to the two remaining elemental columns. He opened his eyes and stared unseeingly before him. His usual enchanting emerald eyes now open and shinning with an almost electric quality.

"He is much stronger than he realizes isn't he?" came Nirel's smooth voice as the two women watched their protégé harnessing a power some decades older could not.

"He is though he still has much to learn, he needs to gain confidence in his own ability, to accept the extraordinary things about him despite his longing to be 'normal' as he calls it," Kree's rich voice commented.

"Yes but I worry for him… he is alone there…," Nirel said, an uncharacteristic vulnerability showing through her usually unflappable façade.

"Hmm…I sense that he won't have to try and accomplish that feat on his own…" Kree spoke after another pause.

They watched as Harry focused his power into each of the base elemental runes. The pillars began to shift and take shape until what seemed to be animal and human forms of each element came into focus. Earth, Air, Fire, Water, Energy. Each of the elements knelt around Harry as his body began to pulse with a dark light. His shadow magic was making its presence known as it branched out from Harry into each element until an underlining dark light could be seen around their auras.

As one the elements spoke, a voice with distinct tones for each element which molded into a comforting yet fierce sound.

_"You Harry James Potter-Black-Sampson are a rarity in this world. You recognize and embrace the true state of magic and for that we commend you as well as your teachers. The guardians have taught you much and your spirit guide chose well as you have surpassed their hopes in your accomplishment here today. Only someone with strong will and compassion could earn our true presence, not since your forefather Merlin has anyone done so outside of the Guardians. You have learned much but do not mistake that you still have much training to continue. Remember that there are more valuable things in this life than a chess game played by madmen but if you are put into play…play to win."_

Harry wasn't sure how to take in what was being said as it both amplified and assuaged his guilt over the recent happenings.

"Will Dysis, Tempest, Hedwig, and Sage be ok? How can they forgive me for not caring for them as I should have…" he said sadly.

_"You did not mean to hurt Master Harry, we know you,"_ came the mind voice of Tempest as his form materialized on the mindscape with him.

_"Yessss, you haaave much to learrrrn but we underssstand you better than you tttthink,"_ hissed Dysis, her scales shining healthily and her eyes glowing with strength.

_"Yes, they are right, you can only do so much at a time…"_ responded Sage's mind voice with a distinctly human quality. More and more Harry was coming to realize that the mare was the very essence of her name.

_"My Harry wizard is strong,"_ an unexpected voice said. A voice familar to him in an odd way though it was not as steady as they others- understandable with thisbeing the first time she was able to link to Harry through mind speach outside of the occasional emotion projection.

"Hedwig…" Harry gasped in awe.

_"We must all return now My Harry,"_ she said. Harry nodded as he turned to the two Guardians who were slightly in awe that their student had managed such a feat.

"You've made us more than proud Harry," said Kree embracing him tightly before sinking into the sand once again.

"I'm sure you'll hear from Zephyr and Frost will be in touch soon…you did very well Harry," she said before she vanished.

BREAKBREAKBREAK BREAKBREAKBREAK BREAKBREAKBREAK BREAKBREAKBREAK

Inside the classroom an hour and a half had passed with no movement from Harry or his familiars when suddenly Dysis hissed. The three other occupants of the room glanced toward her to see her being nudged by Tempests paw apparently trying to wake her.

A chuckle caught their attention as Harry reached down to scoop up the cub. "Don't you know by now to leave Dysis alone when she's cat-napping," Harry's tired voice said.

_"But Master she's slept enough, besides I was already nice to her today, I stayed with her when the two-leg came even!"_ the little mystel cub said seriously.

_"You just have too much energy for your own good,"_ Hedwig said.

Harry's attention snapped to her. The others following his gaze as Hedwig hooted.

"I can still understand you…wow…how is this even possible I mean it's great!" Harry said as he stroked her feathers.

"Your bond with Lady Hedwig has always been strong Harry, I could see that, it seems it just needed a little push in the right direction." Luna said smiling at their interactions as Hedwig preened with the compliment.

"LUNA! What…" Harry said shocked.

"She was able to pass the loyalty barrier on the doors, she brought Hedwig in…almost like Hedwig wouldn't come without her to…By the way we have to have a talk about your familiars trying to wound me," David smirked.

"I'm quite certain one or two other friends of yours would have liked to come in to see you but they chose to remain outside. Quite cunning of them really, for a Gryffindore and Hufflepuff," she said mysteriously leaving the others to wonder just how much she noticed about her surroundings with that dreamy look inher eyes.

Slowly the group gathered their belongings and prepared to leave the room finally.

BREAKBREAKBREAK BREAKBREAKBREAK BREAKBREAKBREAK BREAKBREAKBREAK

"I am quite pleasantly surprised by your presence here I assure you….what has brought on this visit?" a grandfatherly voice spoke to the two sitting across from him.

"We are here to serve notice of the upcoming convening of the Lords. There are some happenings concerning the students that need to be addressed," said, Richard Rolf, one of the well dressed wizards.

"Would either of you care for a Lemon Drop they are quite tasty," Dumbledore offered much to McGonagall chagrin.

"No thank you, we will be leaving momentarily," said the other man, Bashir Patil father of the infamous Patil sisters, stiffly as he removed a folder from his robes, "these students are to be notified of arrangements for transportation to the meeting. Some may have their own arrangements if so they should let us know before hand."

Both men stood nodding to McGonagall as they turned to go.

"I'm afraid there is a student listed here who will not be in attendance…Mr. Potter I believe will be too much of a security risk to others in attendance," Dumbledore spoke up.

McGonagall's expression showed her shock for a moment at Dumbledore's attempt to keep Harry from the meeting.

"I assure you security precautions will be taken…furthermore it is his decision to attend as is his right given he is Lord of both House Potter and House Black," said Mr. Patil.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in a way that was well known to those who could see past the grandfatherly image. He was not happy.

"Yes well, I will speak with Mr. Potter and discuss the severity of the issue with him…perhaps…"

"With all due _respect_ headmaster that is not your place, we only bring you the notification list as a convenience and act of cooperation as has been done for decades preceding us. Mr. Potter should be in attendance as is his legal right, he needs to take up the reigns of his heritage soon before other Lords see weakness and move for his holdings," said Rolf.

On that note the two unexpected visitors gathered their belongings and with a distracted dismissal by Dumbledore left the Hogwarts grounds.

In his office Dumbledore barely acknowledged his deputy's terse exit. His only thoughts centered on how to prevent Harry Potter from slipping further from his grasp. The men were correct legally he had no say in Harry's attendance but knew that if he did so without his influence he could in time become a bigger problem than he has been of late.


End file.
